With You in Your Dreams
by NiryLae
Summary: Blaine's brother Cooper and his wife die, leaving Blaine their daughter. What happens when he puts up a flyer for a nanny? Rating may change later.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Hi! This is sort if just an introductory chapter, all other chapters after this will be MUCH longer. I quickly wanna thank my awesomesauce friend, remuswolfylupin on here, for being the best. You should go check out her fics, especially if you like little kid Klaine fics. I saw someone post the idea for this story on tumblr, and liked it so this is my take of that. Of course, I do not own anything Glee related._

* * *

><p>"H-hello?"<p>

"Blaine, it's your father. You need to come home. There's been an accident, Cooper and Amelia they're...Son, they're dead."

* * *

><p>Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Blaine received the phone call from his father. The phone call that changed everything. His brother, and best friend, was dead. His wife too. Blaine still wondered if he was dreaming, or if he'd gone crazy and his mind was playing horrible tricks on him. There really was only one thing that was keeping him going right now.<p>

Ali.

His goddaughter.

The poor child was only six months old and already an orphan. Blaine knew there was only one option for her. He would become her guardian. After all, wasn't that part of what being a godfather meant? Besides, if she didn't go to him, she would be put into foster care, and that just wasn't an option. The godmother, Amelia's sister, had _just_ graduated high school and Blaine wasn't going to make her take on this responsibility so young.

Blaine was 23, and was about to start his last year at NYU. He had the rest of the summer to find a daycare in the city while he was at school. He lived alone, so that wasn't a problem. After sitting with all of the family lawyers, Blaine learned that he was named on his brothers Will as the beneficiary in case anything happened to him and his wife, so he knew money wasn't going to be a problem. He knew he could make this work.

He signed all the necessary papers.

Alison Marie Anderson was, legally, now his.

Only once he signed did he realized, he had no clue how to take care of a child.

The past couple of weeks he didn't really do much to actually take care of her. His mother and Amelia's mother were the ones to wake up with her, feed her, change her, and do just about everything. Blaine did the easy things, play with her and hold her when she was asleep.

But he was going back to New York in two days, so he better learn quick. He asked his mother to teach him everything. He had never changed a diaper before, and it was much harder then he thought it would be, especially with Ali kicking her legs so much.

And why did baby formula have to be so confusing? One scoop for every two ounces. Heat in the microwave, or a bottle warmer, or the sink with hot water. Bottles only lasted this long if kept refrigerated, or this long if not refrigerated. Why couldn't she just drink regular milk?

Then his mother started talking about different cries, and what did that even mean? There was more than one kind of cry? There was so much more then he expected. He could hardly keep up with all the things she was telling him.

But he had to.

This little girl was counting on him, and he wouldn't let her down. He would be everything she needed now. Blaine could never be Cooper, but he would be the next best thing.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Oh I forgot, the title for this story is from a Hanson song of the same name. Don't judge me, it's a good song. Go listen. _

The two weeks he spent in Westerville passed in a blur. Blaine could barely remember the funeral. He couldn't get rid of the ache in his chest. Every time he would pass a picture of Cooper in the house, the pain would increase until it felt like it would suffocate him completely. He didn't cry though, not since he first heard the news. It was as if he had forgotten how to. He often felt his throat go dry, and felt the prickle behind his eyes, but no tears ever came.

He was trying to be strong. Strong for the littler girl in his arms. She was counting on him. He couldn't let himself think about the 'what ifs'. What if he couldn't take care of her properly? What if he made a terrible decision? What if she grows up and hates him for being a failure?

No.

He wouldn't think of those things. He couldn't.

Instead, he smiled down at the cooing girl in his arms, her blue eyes the exact same color as his brothers were. He could do this. He would do this. It was all for her now, nothing else mattered.

"Are you ready to go to your new home baby girl? I promise I will take good care of you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again. I promise."

Ali's only response was a small smile, as if she somehow understood what Blaine was saying. They were getting ready to head back to New York, Blaine's mother agreed to come with him for the first week, to make sure he had everything they needed. All of Ali's things had already been shipped to New York, so Blaine didn't have to worry about buying all new furniture and clothes for the little girl. At least one thing wouldn't change in her life.

Once everything was all packed and ready to go, Blaine was holding Ali and looking at her carseat apprehensively. Why were there so many straps and buckles? Oh, this would not be good. He nodded once to himself, determined to get this right. He bent down and sat Ali in the seat.

She instantly started screaming. Loudly.

Blaine scrambled to pick her back up. She immediately stopped yelling. He looked at the girl curiously for a moment, kissed her forehead, then went to set her back down. Again, she started screaming and Blaine didn't know what to do, so he picked her back up again to get her to stop. He held her to his chest and bounced a little, like how his mom showed him, and tried to talk some sense into her.

"It's okay baby girl. We need to go in the carseat so we can go to the airport. I promise I'll take you back out as soon as we get there, but you have to go in for a little while, okay?"

He looked at her, expecting...well he didn't really know what exactly. Just then, his mother came in the room and sighed.

"Blaine, darling, what are you doing? We need to leave."

"I know mom, but Ali cries every time I try to put her in the seat."

"So?"

"So? Mom, she starts screaming,"

"Blaine, you're going to have to learn. She will scream, but she'll stop after a while and most likely fall asleep in the car. Give her a toy to try and distract her."

"Right. Toy. Good idea. Okay baby girl. Time to go."

Blaine took a deep breath and bent down again, putting her in the seat. Of course, she started crying. This made Blaine a little frantic, and even more confused by all the straps. Finally, after about ten more minutes, Ali was all strapped in and already starting to doze off. Blaine felt accomplished, until he realized they were already running late.

He rushed and threw everything in the car, then carefully buckled Ali in. As they drove away, he gave his house one last look, saying a final silent goodbye to his brother.

They made it to the airport with only thirty minutes to spare. Blaine quickly learned that traveling with a baby was much more complex. By the time they actually boarded the plane, he was exhausted. Sadly, Ali woke up when he took her out of the carseat, and she was once again crying. He could practically feel the other people on the plane complaining about the noisy child and the judgement coming in waves when he couldn't get her to quiet.

Thankfully his mother fixed Ali a bottle and she fell asleep once more. Blaine kept her cuddled to his chest protectively. This was the first time she was on a plane, and he wanted to make sure she felt safe.

The flight was rough. Ali woke up when the plane first started experiencing turbulence. Blaine heard Ali speak for the first time in the past two weeks. It could be taken as just random sounds a baby makes, but Blaine knew better. The quiet "mum mum mum mum" tore at his heart. She wanted her mommy.

The dam that had been holding up so well finally broke free, and Blaine couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. He clutched the little girl tighter to his chest and cried into her hair while he made more silent promises to her. He would do everything in his power to make her happy so she would never feel the pain Blaine was feeling right now.

He felt his mother place a hand on his shoulder, and for some reason that made him cry harder. He had his mother here to comfort him, but this poor little girl didn't. She only had him now. She would never know her parents. The way Cooper could quote every Star Wars movie, word for word. How beautiful Amelia's voice was. She would never witness just how much her parents were in love. How every time Cooper looked at his wife, his eyes lit up like he was looking at the greatest treasure known to man. She wouldn't get to see Blaine and Cooper at Christmas dinner, both stubbornly wearing their traditional footie pajamas much to their fathers disapproval.

There was so much she would never know. Then someday, when someone asks about her parents she'll just shrug and say, "they're dead" as if it were no big deal. Because she never got to know them, never had the chance to.

Blaine didn't know how long he cried for, but suddenly he felt the plane come to a halt at their gate. They had arrived in New York at last. He looked down at Ali again to see she had fallen asleep once more. His mother handed him a tissue, which he excepted gratefully. He looked over and saw his mother wiping tears of her own. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry mom. I was just thinking about all the things Ali would never know about...them." He couldn't bring himself to say their names, afraid of breaking down again. His mother just nodded and started retrieving their bags.

They made it off the plane and to the baggage claim with Ali still sound asleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine's mother was on the phone with the moving company that had brought all of Ali's things. They were apparently already at Blaine's apartment, waiting for them. He sighed, it would be a while before they got there. He sent his best friend, Wes, a quick text asking him to go over there. Wes was closer,living just down the block from Blaine, and had Blaine's spare key. Thankfully his friend wasn't busy and would be able to meet the movers. Well, that was one stress off Blaine's mind.

Ali woke with a cry when the buzzers for the baggage claim went off. Blaine tried to comfort her, but the loud noises scared her. His mother took pity on him and took the little girl.

"I'm going to stand outside with her, you remember what my bag looks like?"

Blaine nodded and gave his mother a grateful smile. He hoped he'd be able to handle everything once she was gone. He waited for all their bags and Ali's stroller and carseat to come through before struggling his way outside to find his mother. She had gotten Ali quieted again and gently placed her in the carseat. She didn't cry.

"How did you.."

"Blaine please. If you ever saw how difficult it was getting you and Co-"

She stopped dead in her tracks and cleared her throat. Blaine felt his go dry and nodded to her, telling her she didn't need to finish. They hailed a cab and got themselves situated before taking the drive to the Upper West Side.

If Blaine was ever thankful for anything, it was his parents wanting him to live properly while he was in New York. His apartment may be a bit small, but it was in a good neighborhood and it was rather nice. It actually used to be Amelia's apartment before Blaine moved in, but he wasn't going to think about how he was the reason Cooper and Amelia met.

The drive took a while due to traffic, but that was to be expected in New York. He immediately saw Wes standing outside giving directions to the movers and couldn't help but smile a little. He quickly paid for the cab and unbuckled Ali's carseat, he was already getting better at this. Wes met them and helped get their bags. Blaine pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Thanks so much Wes. Seriously."

"Blaine. Shh. It's the least I could do." Wes pulled out of Blaine's grasp and hugged his mother as well before stepping back.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson. It's nice to see you. Sorry I couldn't make it to-" He stopped short at the look on Blaine's face and cleared his throat. "So anyways. The movers are just about done. I just had them put everything in the living room. Didn't know how you wanted to set her room up. I'll stay and help. Oh! Is this little Ali?" He bent down and booped the girl on the nose. "Hello there gorgeous. Are you ready to see your new place? It's kind of a mess, but don't worry I'll make sure Blaine keeps it clean for you."

Ali giggled and tried to grab at Wes' hand and Blaine found himself chuckling a little. He knew he could count on Wes to be there for him. The four grabbed all the bags and made their way up to the sixth floor and into Blaine's apartment. Wes was right, it was a mess. Blaine sighed and took Ali out of her seat to show her the room.

"Well baby girl, welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Just wanted to say a quick THANK YOU to everyone that favorited or put this story on their alerts. Seriously thank you. Kurt will be coming in soon, just wanted to show a little more of Blaine's struggle. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Blaine and Wes spent the next three hours getting Ali's room set up and all of her things put away. Blaine was glad everything fit in the tiny room, he would probably have to move once she started getting bigger. All he wanted to do at this point was sit down and rest, but his mother had other plans. While Ali's room now held all her furniture and clothes, Blaine's house was still lacking essential baby items. Like, food and diapers.<p>

Wes patted Blaine on the back and left, telling his friend to call if he needed anything. Blaine struggled again with getting Ali into her carseat, but once she was sitting in her stroller, she calmed down as long as Blaine kept moving.

Luckily, the grocery store he went to was just down the block, so they didn't have far to travel. Once in the store, they made their way to the aisle Blaine had never set foot in.

The baby aisle.

The innocent aisle looked far more intimidating than it probably should have. First up was the diapers. His mother started to explaining all the different sizes to him, and he was instantly lost. He tried following along as his mother placed a large stack of diapers in the cart, well at least that would last him a while. Right?

Then they moved down to baby foods, and that was much easier to understand. He even was able to help pick out a couple of the flavors. Okay so this wasn't too bad. But then they were standing in front of the baby formula and Blaine was confused again. There were _so_ many brands it felt like his head was spinning. His mother took over again, placing about ten conatiners in the cart. Apparently she wanted him to be well stocked up on things until he got used to it all.

Blaine thought they were finished then, but his mother lead him to the medicine aisle, and he had no clue why. Babies couldn't take medicine! Right? His mom started putting a bunch of stuff in the cart and Blaine peeked in. There was stuff for gas, toothache, and wait what is Karo Syrup?

"Um. Mom? What is all this stuff for?"

"Hm? Oh. Just some basic stuff you may need."

"But what is this?" He held up the Karo Sryrup for his mom to see.

"Constipation."

"Consti-Mom! How am I suppose to know when to use all this stuff?"

"Don't worry darling. You'll...just know."

"I'll...just know. Thanks, that's helpful." He rolled his eyes. Ali started crying at this point, so Blaine pulled her out of the stroller and craddled her in his arms. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Trust me. You'll know what to do when the time comes. It will take some getting used to, but you'll do just fine."

"I don't want to be 'just fine' mom. I want to be everything for her."

"And you will be Blaine. You'll see. Now she's getting restless. I'll just pick up a few things for dinner tonight, why don't you take her outside for a bit. You both could use some fresh air."

Blaine nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek before walking out of the store. It was a bit awkward since he was still holding Ali and trying to push her stroller at the same time. They made it out onto the busy street, all the noise making Ali look around curiously. Blaine hoisted her onto his hip so she could get a better view.

"Welcome to New York baby girl. I'll have to take you to Central Park soon. Your first New York sunset shouldn't be seen outside a grocery store." The little girl giggled and tried to grab at Blaine's nose. He laughed back and tickled her sides when he heard a loud squeal from behind him. He instinctively hugged Ali to his chest and turned to see a girl with bright blonde hair smiling at him.

"Oh what an adorable baby! How old is she?"

Blaine was confused, but ever the gentleman he responded, "about six mon-"

He was cut off by the girl, who exclaimed, "so precious! Oh and you look like such a good daddy!"

"I'm actually not-"

"Hi there little girl. Oh look at those big baby blues! What's your name little one."

"Her name is Ali, and I'm not her-"

"Ali! What an adorable name. Say Ali, I see your daddy's not wearing a wedding ring. Put in a good word for me?"

At this point, Blaine was blushing furiously but still couldn't get in a complete sentence. "Oh. I'm not her fa-"

"Oops. I gotta run. Nice meeting you little Ali. And you too hot stuff. Here, call me sometime." With that, she slipped a business card into Blaine's back pocket and rushed away.

Blaine was very confused and looked down at Ali, who seemed to be laughing at him. "What in the world just happened?" It had been a long time since he's been hit on, especially by a woman.

He decided it would be safer to go back into the store and help his mother finish with the shopping. She was just getting through the checkout, much to Blaine's relief. He just wanted to hide in his apartment for a while after that strange encoutner.

There was certainly one thing nice about the stroller, it made carrying groceries back to his apartment much easier. Most of their bags were stuffed in the basket and hung on various parts of the stroller while Blaine carried the few large boxes of diapers.

Once they were back in Blaine's apartment, Blaine set to work clearing out cupboard space for Ali's food, while his mother put away all the diapers and wipes. They had also bought a bunch of plugs for the outlets, so Ali didn't try playing with those. Currently, the little girl was crawling around the living room, trying to get underneath the coffee table and getting frustrated when she couldn't make it. On one try, she lost her balance and fell forward, hitting her head on one of the legs.

The cry she let out made Blaine's blood turn cold. He tore from the kitchen with lightning speed and scooped up the screaming girl, seeing the red bump already formning on her forehead. That little bump proved to Blaine he was a failure. He couldn't even protect her in his own home.

His mother came out too and saw Blaine had tears in his eyes as he looked worriedly at his neice. She put her hand on her heart, guessing what her son was thinking and moved over to rub his back. "Blaine. I know what you're thinking, but she's going to get bumps and bruises now that she knows how to move around. She's okay, probably just more scared than anything. This isn't your fault."

Blaine nodded and took a lot of comfort in his mothers words. He gently kissed the bump on Ali's head and started humming a lullaby he once heard Amelia singing to her daughter. Ali quieted immediately and placed her hand on Blaine's mouth. He smiled and kissed her little palm. Once she was calmed down, Blaine carried her with back to the kitchen to finished putting everything away. He noticed by this time, it was getting pretty late. As if on cue, Ali let out a huge yawn and Blaine couldn't help but smile. "You tired baby girl? How about we get some pajamas on and start getting ready for bed."

He took her to her room and got her all changed, already feeling more confident in his diaper changing skills. Once he was back out in his tiny excuse for a dinning room, he set Ali in her highchair and went to fetch her some food. His mother was currently making dinner for the two of them. They both sat at the table and Blaine carefully fed Ali some sweet potatoes.

Halfway through eating, Ali was starting to get restless and Blaine guessed she was ready for bed. He got her bottle all made without the help of his mom, then sat down in the rocking chair in her room while she drank. Her eyes were already starting to droop, so Blaine started humming the lullaby again. Everything was calm right now. In this moment, he really felt like he could do this. He had this weird feeling in his heart. It was warm and content, like something was there that hadn't been before.

He realized it was Ali. He needed her just as much as she needed him. He never realized just how lonely he had been before all of this happened. Before, he had kept himself as busy as he could. Whether it be working on new songs, studying for classes, or playing random open mic nights, he never let himself think of how alone he was. Sure, he had Wes, but Wes was always busy between work and law school.

Blaine had dated a few guys since coming to New York, but none of them lasted because he just didn't feel any connection. He had high expectations after seeing Cooper and Amelia. He wanted what they had. The all consuming love, not just some relationship that was just out of conveinience.

He shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. Ali was sound asleep now, so Blaine carefully stood and gently placed her in her crib. Once she was settled, he bent down and stroked her hair through the bars and whispered to her, "Goodnight my beautiful angel. May your dreams take you to wonderful places where nothing hurts. Always remember, your mom and dad loved you very much and so do I."

He stood again and smiled down at the sleeping girl before quietly slipping out of the room. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but there were still things he needed to do. His mother was thankfully cleaning up everything from dinner. Blaine went over to his desk in the corner and started up his computer. He wanted to get fliers made up for a nanny, plus putting a couple ads online as well.

He knew it would be rough once his mother left, so he wanted to find someone as soon as possible. Plus, he wanted to spend time with any nanny prospects while he was still home for the summer. He wasn't just going to leave Ali alone with some stranger once he went back to school. He spent the next hour making fliers to hang around town, and making posts online giving the specifics of what he was looking for.

His mother announced she was going to bed, she would be sleeping in Blaine's room while she stayed, leaving Blaine to sleep on the pullout couch. Once he had everything printed off, he went and sat on the couch, wanting to relax for just a few moments before he went and got ready for bed. As soon as his head hit the back of the couch though, he passed out with thoughts of diapers and baby foods swirling in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Blaine jolted awake when he heard Ali crying, causing him to fall off the couch and hit his head on the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head while he looked at the clock on the wall.

5 a.m.

He stumbled his way into Ali's room, his muscles stiff from falling asleep at an odd angle. He scooped the little girl up in his arms and bounced, trying to get her to quiet but she only started wailing louder. Even though his mother advised him not to use one, he didn't know what else to do, so he shoved a pacifier in her mouth. She instantly quieted and started sucking on the pacifier, which made Blaine believe she was just hungry and would go back to sleep after she was fed.

But of course not.

Once he had a bottle made and she drank it down, she sat up and started talking her own little language. Blaine groaned and set her on the floor by some toys. He needed coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. He couldn't remember the last time he had been up this early, probably never. This would definitely take some getting used to.

He peeked his head around the doorframe and saw Ali was still sitting in the same spot he put her, trying to decide which toy she wanted to chew on. He smiled fondly at the girl and decided he may as well make breakfast for when his mother woke up.

It took a lot longer than usual to cook, since he kept checking to make sure Ali wasn't getting into anything she wasn't suppose to. By the time he had all the french toast, bacon and eggs were cooked, it was almost 7 o' clock. He heard his mother come out of his room and start talking to Ali. He shouted from the kitchen, "morning mom! Breakfast is almost ready. Do you mind getting Ali in her chair for me please?"

He heard his mother laugh, then she appeared in the kitchen door with Ali on her hip. "Well look at my little boy. Up before seven and cooking breakfast."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "I didn't have a choice. Ali woke up at five! Five mom!"

She laughed once more then turned around to put Ali in her highchair. Blaine followed soon after with the plates of food. "So. Is there anything we need to do today? I was thinking I wanted to take Ali through Central Park."

"Well, I think we should probably go to your insurance company and get Ali on a healthcare plan, then to the doctors to get her all set up there. Oh, and we should probably talk to your landord about the new addition. I'm sure your neighbors have already heard Ali here."

Blaine had not even thought about any of those things, especially his neighbors. His walls weren't thin by any means, but sound did travel through them. He was extremely grateful for his mother.

They finished their breakfast while continuning their discussion about their day. Blaine also wanted to hang some of the flyers he made. His mother insisted on cleaning up the dishes and all but forced Blaine to go take a shower. Again, Blaine felt so thankful for his mom. It was then he realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday, making the shower all the more appealing.

After his shower and change of clothes, his phone started ringing. He also had about five missed calls. Apparently people had seen his add online already. The few people he talked to did not meet his requirments though. He had very high expectations. Plus none were willing to work nights, even though he put that on the add.

Frustrated, he turned his phone off for the time being and went to join his mother and Ali. Ali was already dressed, his mother had put a cute little bow in her short hair. Blaine loved it and would make Ali love bows as well.

They finally left the house around 11, after his mom showered and Ali had her morning nap. They decided taking the subway would be easier than trying to get Ali's carseat and stroller into cabs all day. Blaine had popped into his favorite coffee shop a couple blocks down to hang one of his flyers, and to get another coffee. He was already up to three cups that day, but he seriously needed the caffiene.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of insurance agents and doctors offices. By the time they got back home, Blaine was exhausted again and it was only 6:30. He flopped down on the couch, standing Ali up in his lap while she laughed and pulled at his hair. Five minutes. He would sit here five minutes then get up and give Ali a bath. His phone started ringing from the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel dragged his feet into a coffee shop he had never been to before. Not surprising though, since he hardly spent anytime in the Upper West Side. He was in desperate need of a pick-me-up. He had been out all day submitting his resume and portfolio to almost every design house in the city.<p>

It had been almost a year since he graduated from Parsons, and he had yet to find a job. He had been working at a coffee shop near his apartment in SoHo, but he quit when a fellow employee couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. He needed to find a job, and fast, if he wanted to stay in his flat.

He ordered his coffee, with and extra shot, and moved to the end of the counter to wait. A piece of really fancy stationary on the nearby bulletin board caught his attention. Bored while he waited, he read what the flyer said. His interest grew as he read. Someone was looking for a nanny and would apparently 'pay well' for the right applicant.

Kurt knew he was good with kids. When he was thirteen, they had gotten new neighbors with two very small children. During the summers, Kurt would babysit for them. He could apply for this job while he waited to hear back from any of the other places he applied to.

He pulled out his phone and punched in the number at the bottom of the page. It couldn't hurt to get a little more information could it? It started ringing just as his coffee was called. He thanked the barista and went to sit at a table when a very tired sounding voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um- Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel, I was looking for Blaine Anderson?"

"Speaking."

"Right. I saw your flyer in a coffee shop. You're looking for a nanny?"

"Mhm. What are your qualifications?"

"My- oh. Well I used to watch my neighbors every summer until I graduated high school. I know it's nothing professional, but the flyer said you needed somebody with an open schedule, and that I have."

"Well that's good. I-oh will you hang on a moment please."

"Yeah sur-" Kurt was cut off by a shuffling sound then heard the man yell, "_Alison Marie Anderson don't you dare put that in your mouth!" _ Then there was a loud squeal of laughter followed by an amused, _"oh don't you crawl away from me young lady."_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, at least it sounded like this man actually loved his daughter. There was more shuffling noises then Blaine's voice returned. "I'm sorry about that. Where were we?"

"I, uh, was telling you I had an open schedule?"

"Ah. Right. That's actually really important because- Ali no you can't have the phone- because I have night classes next semester and I'll ne- Ali stop that I'm trying to speak. Ah!" There was a distinct clatter, as if the phone had been dropped, then Blaine's voice returned. "I'm sorry, Kurt was it?"

"Yes. And it's okay."

"Say listen, my little Ali is getting restless. Could you maybe come for an interview sometime?"

"Yes of course. Whenever you're free."

"Ummmmmm. You said you were in a coffee shop?"

"Yes I'm- where am I?- Oh, um, Aroma Espresso Bar?"

"Ah! That's my coffee place! I live right down the street. Would you be able to come right now?"

"Oh. Um. Sure, if you'd like."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Blaine rattled off his address, apartment building and number before they hung up. Kurt thought Blaine sounded very nice over the phone, if not a little tired. There was something about his voice though that had Kurt feeling nervous. He sent his boyfriend, Lawrence, a quick text to let him know where he would be.

_Hey babe, have an interview. May be late getting home. Love you xK_

He made his way out of the coffee shop when he got a reply back, _Damn. I was hoping you'd be home when you got there. I need you ;) You better hurry your sweet little ass home so I can have my way with it._

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew his boyfriend was sort of an ass, but he was the only guy that had ever shown any interest in him and Kurt hated being lonely. They had been dating a little over a year, and Kurt was used to his vulgar nature by now. He turned his phone off when he reached the front of Blaine's building. He found his name on the chart outside and hit the buzzer and was almost immediately buzzed in.

Once in the building, his nerves started to grow. In the elevator, he twisted his hands together while trying to calm his nerves. The man sounded so easy going over the phone, so Kurt knew there was no reason to be freaking out this much. He was awesome at talking to people, what the heck was wrong with him?

The elevator beeped, signaling his stop on Blaine's floor. Kurt quickly found the door he was looking for and took a deep breath. He slowly raised his hand and knocked loudly three times, then waited. He didn't have to wait long though.

The door swung open and Kurt forgot how to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Seriously, thank you thank you to everyone reading! I will try to update as much as possible. I, like Kurt, am a nanny. So when the baby is taking a nap, I try to write. But sometimes, he is the spawn of Satan and won't take naps, or if he does I spend the time cleaning up any messes we made or just trying to relax a bit. I have no clue how long this story will be, because I keep thinking of new things. Enjoy the chapter, it's got a bit more fluff :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly was not this. He continued to stare in shock, taking in the bright eyes and the unruly curls that appears to have been recently pulled on. The thing that caught his attention most was the smile. It was so bright and warm it was almost painful to look at. Almost.<p>

Blaine was in a similar situation. From their breif phone conversation, Blaine could tell Kurt had a beautiful voice so it was only fitting for him to be just as beautiful. He seemed to get lost in Kurt's eyes, not sure just exactly what color they were.

They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to each, but was really only a few seconds. Blaine quickly remembered his manners and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt blinked a few times to clear his thoughts and shook Blaine's hand quickly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel, obviously." Kurt's head seemed to clear and he made himself not stare too intently at Blaine. He forced thoughts of his boyfriend into his mind. Obviously Blaine was straight, he had a kid! He would not let himself fall for another straight man. But then Blaine's smile somehow managed to get even wider and brighter and all thoughts of Lawrence and Blaine's straightness disappeared.

Blaine stepped aside and gesutred Kurt in. "Come in , come in! Sorry for the abruptness of the interview, but since you were in the neighborhood I figured it would be easy for you. Do you live near here?"

Once Kurt had stepped inside he looked around the apartment. It was a good size, but seemed really cramped, as if some of the furniture was just placed around hastily. If he got this job, he would have to make Blaine let him rearrange. He turned around to face Blaine again. "No, I understand. I live in Chelsea."

"Sweet! So, are you in school?" Blaine had lead the way to the living room and sat on the couch, gesturing for Kurt to join him. Ali came crawling out of her room to investigate the new voice. Blaine's mother followed after and Blaine stood again. "Mom! This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is my mother, Tiffany." He bent down and scooped up the little girl, "and this is Alison, but we call her Ali."

Kurt stood and shook Tiffany's hand, saying hello. Blaine and his mother looked nothing alike, except for maybe the height. She had lighter brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kurt held out his hand and squeezed the baby's cheek. Now she looked more like Tiffany. "Well hello there pretty girl. I love your bow!"

Blaine was in love.

He sat back down, still holding Ali, and Kurt sat too. "So Kurt, I hate in interviews then they say 'tell me about yourself' so I'm not going to make you do that. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. Ask away."

The main things Blaine wanted to know was if Kurt was gay, and if he had a boyfriend, but he would keep the questions about the job. "You didn't get a chance to answer before, are you in school?"

"No. I graduated from Parsons last year."

"Wow. Impressive. For design?"

"Yes."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You are very well dressed. I apologize for the lounge clothes, it's been a long day." That made Kurt laugh and Blaine swore he could listen to that sound all day.

"I guess you can be forgiven then." Crap. Kurt was flirting. Stop that Kurt. Focus. "Um, where do you go to school?" Good. That was safe territory.

"NYU. I'm studying music and trying to work my way into the graduate program. Basically I just want a fancy title." He hoped that would get Kurt to laugh again, but the other man just smiled and nodded politely. "So Kurt, did you grow up in New York?"

"I wish. I'm from a small town in Ohio."

Blaine almost dropped Ali, who at the moment was playing with the strings on Blaine's sweatshirt. "No way!"

Kurt was confused by Blaine's reaction. "Way?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean- It's just that, _I'm_ from Ohio too. Westerville."

"Oh. What are the odds. I'm from Lima. My old glee club competed with a school in Westerville."

"The Warblers?"

"...Do not even say it."

"Kurt, how old are you?"

"24."

"Oh my. I think..I think we competed against each other! Wait. I think I have-" He leaned over his side of the couch, reaching to the end table and pulled a picture frame away, handing it to Kurt. Kurt gasped when he saw the picture. There were a bunch of boys in blazers with Blaine front and center. He laughed and shook his head and without thinking said, "You definitely look better without all the gel."

Oh crap.

He felt his face heat up and he would not look at Blaine. If he had, he would have saw that Blaine too was red, but not from embarrassment. Kurt shook his head and tried to recover. "I think I remember you. You were the lead, right?" Blaine nodded, still a bit speechless. Just then, Ali dove out of Blaine's arms towards Kurt. Kurt dropped the picture on the couch and caught the little girl, who was giggling like crazy. He lifted her up so they were face to face. "Did you just want to say hi? Hi there."

Blaine thought his heart would explode in his chest at the sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother hiding a laugh behind her hand. He shot her a glare and she laughed then hurried away into Blaine's room. He turned his attention back to Kurt, who was bouncing Ali on his knee and smiling down at her. Ali started making a face.

Blaine knew that face.

"Alison Marie! Where are you manners?" He laughed at Kurt's confused face, but then he sniffed the air and Kurt laughed too. He handed the little girl back to Blaine, who set her on the floor. "She usually take a while to...get it all out." They both laughed again, and Tiffany came out of Blaine's room and hovered in the back. She couldn't help but watch her son falling for this boy.

Kurt had been burning with curiosity since he walked in the door. He knew he just had to ask so he could stop being ridiculous. "Um. Blaine? If you don't mind me asking. Ali's..mother? If it's- if you- you don't have to answer I just was wondering." He heard Tiffany take in a sharp breath, and Blaine looked down at his hands.

"Mom. Do you mind changing Ali's diaper for me while I...explain." Tiffany nodded and scooped up her granddaughter, taking her to her room and closing the door.

Kurt felt uneasy. "Blaine, you don't have to- I just don't know many single fathers. I just-" He was cut off by Blaine holding his hand up. He looked back down at his hands and cleared his throat.

"Her mother...passed away," he heard Kurt gasp quietly, "and so is her father. Ali is my niece." He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Kurt's eyes were watery.

Kurt hated that he was such a sympathetic crier, but he just couldn't help it, especially when Blaine looked to lost. "I'm- I'm so sorry Blaine. I uh, I know what it's like to lose someone close. If you ever need someone to talk to, even if you don't decide to hire me, I'm here."

Blaine either wanted to cry or hug Kurt and never let go. Seriously, how could someone so perfect exist? He knew he was already far past smitten, but he still wasn't sure if Kurt was gay or had a boyfriend. He liked to think he had a good 'gaydar', but he hated judging people just based on how they looked and dressed. He smiled over at Kurt, who somehow managed to look even more beautiful with the tears in his eyes. "Thanks Kurt, that's means a lot that you would say that to a complete stranger. And believe me, your chances at a job are looking pretty good." He gave Kurt a half smile and sat back straight again.

Kurt nearly died at the smile. He admitted defeat and let himself be ridiculously attracted to Blaine. There was a small silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Kurt noticed Blaine seemed to be having some sort internal debate.

Which he was.

He _had _to know about Kurt, but he didn't just want to up and ask and come off as rude or intrusive. He was a gentleman afterall. He had an idea of how he could ask, but it would probably make him look like an idiot. Oh well. Here goes.

"Oh! I should probably tell you, if you do decide to watch Ali, I'm um- Well it's you know, just in case there were ever anyo- Not that there is, but if there ever was- What I mean to say is, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with-"

Kurt cut him off with an amused look, "Blaine. Spit it out."

"Right. I just. I'm, um, I'm gay and I know some people may not be comfortable with that or whatever." He cursed himself, and his face which he could tell was probably a very unflattering shade of red right now.

Kurt's insides seemed to be doing some kind of Irish jig when those words left Blaine's mouth. He really didn't know how to react to the statement, so he just started laughing. Loudly and completely out of control. Never in his life had anyone assumed he was straight, he wasn't overly flambouyant, but he was a bit obvious. He had tears in eyes again when he glanced at Blaine, who's face was priceless and caused Kurt to bust out laughing even more.

Blaine was just staring, caught somewhere between shock at Kurt's reaction, and utter joy at the sound of Kurt's laughter. "Kurt?"

Kurt wiped his face and tried taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. Well, I am, but not in a bad way. Oh I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

"I still don't see the joke?"

"Oh Blaine. I don't know if you were just trying to be polite or whatever, but I am very gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Blaine wanted to get up and jump around the room and squeal like a teenage girl. Which he probably would do once Kurt left. He grinned widely at Kurt and nodded. "Well then I don't have to worry about any awkwardness. And I just, didn't want to assume anything."

"Well that's very kind, thank you."

"You're welcome? Okay, so we've gotten a bit off track here. You seem like a cool guy Kurt, but-"

"Ah, the dreaded but."

Blaine chuckled and continued, "don't worry, it's not bad. I made a promise to Ali after her parents funueral. I told her I would never let anything bad happen to her. Now, while we may seem to get along well, I need make sure I put my goddaughter in the right hands. Does that make sense?" When Kurt nodded, he continued. "So, I have an idea. My classes don't start again for another month. How about, once or twice a week, you come hang with me and Ali. Sort of a test run of sorts. You'll be paid obviously."

Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine. "That makes perfect sense. I hate to ask though, if I were to be hired, um, how much would I get paid. It's just, I have rent and stuff so I would need to know how to budget."

Blaine thought for a moment and stood, going over to his computer desk and grabbing a piece of paper, then brought it over for Kurt to look at. "This my schedule for next semester. I know you said your schedule was open, but my Wednesday night class runs sort of late. Then my Thursday morning class is pretty early too. Would you be able to do that? I probably should tell you too, that this may only be for a semester. I didn't have time to switch my schedule, but the next semester I won't be taking any night classes, so I'll probably put Ali in daycare so she can be around other kids."

Kurt was studying the paper and was a bit nervous about the Wednesday night. He knew Lawrence wouldn't be happy with him being out so late, but Kurt didn't care right now. "It all looks good to me. And to be honest, I've been applying to design houses all day. Then I saw your flyer and thought I could try for this while I waited to hear back from any of those places."

"Oh. Then this could work perfect. Okay, given those hours, plus money for travel, and this _is _New York and I know how expensive things are. Somewhere between $300 and $400 a week?"

"I..Blaine, that's kind of a lot."

"I don't care. If it's for Ali, I don't care about the price."

Kurt melted a little bit at that. Blaine was the sweetest guy Kurt had ever met. Apparently he was rich too. "I-"

"Nope. It's my decision to pay whomever I want, however much I want."

They smiled at each other and there was another small silence. Blaine noticed Kurt had already been here over an hour. "Oh. It's getting late. I gotta get Ali to bed soon, and I don't want to waste anymore of your night. My mom leaves for Ohio again on Friday. Are you free to come over, maybe Monday?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, "yes Monday is fine for me. What time?"

"Ummm. How does 11 sound?"

"Perfect."

_Just like you, _Blaine thought. He stood and led the way to the door, opening it for Kurt. "Well thank you for calling, and coming over so quickly." He really did not want to say goodbye.

Kurt was thinking along the same lines. He turned around once he was in the doorway and faced Blaine. "Thank you for having me."

"If you uh, think of any other questions you have my number. Feel free to call or text anytime you'd like."

"Right. So. Um, goodnight then Blaine. Tell Ali and your mother goodnight too."

"Sure. Of course. See you next Monday Kurt."

"Yes. Monday. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kurt finally managed to make himself turn around and walk out the door, which Blaine closed behind him. Blaine waited a few moments to give Kurt some time to get down the hall before he let out a little squeal and did some weird little happy dance thing. He turned around to see his mother and Ali staring at him.

"Oh Blainey."

"Shh mom. Not a word."

She mimcked zipping her lips then walked away with Ali. Blaine was almost positive he found his new nanny.

* * *

><p>When Kurt had left, he walked down the hall with a big smile on his face. This night turned out far different then he could have ever imagined. Once in the elevator, he turned his phone back on and was instantly bombarded with messages from Lawrence.<p>

_How late do you think you'll be?_

_Kurt?_

_What the hell Kurt, are you ignoring me now? _

_You know there's no food here right, what the hell am I suppose to do for dinner?_

_Dammit Kurt answer my damn texts. _

_You better hurry your sweet ass home. _

_Now Kurt!_

Kurt sighed. He was going to be in trouble when he got home, and he was so not in the mood to fight with Lawrence...again. He was about to reply that he was on his way home now and would pick something up along the way, when a new text came through. It was from a number he hadn't saved yet.

_It was really nice meeting you today Kurt :)_

Kurt smiled and placed the phone to his heart for a moment. Even though he had a stressful morning, and knew there would be hell to pay once he got home, today was a pretty good day.

All because of Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_So, how much does everyone hate Lawrence? Sorry, I have an addiction to writing asshole characters. _


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Sorry, this chapter kind of ran away from me. I will try and get the next part up tomorrow or Monday :) Thanks again to everyone reading! _

* * *

><p>The rest of Blaine's mother's stay flew by. They made sure to stock Blaine's apartment for anything he may need to take care of Ali, and Blaine couldn't help but buy lots of new toys too.<p>

His mind seemed to always wander back to Kurt, and he wished he had a reason to call or text him. He was objective though, and interviewed a few other people for the job too. There was a woman in her early 40's that probably would have been absolutely perfect, having worked in a daycare most her life. As much as he liked Kurt, her qualifications were much better.

Until Blaine told her he was gay.

Then all hell broke lose. The woman started shouting in some language that Blaine didn't understand, but he was sure he knew what she was shouting about. He hated that they still lived in a world where he couldn't be accepted. If the lady hadn't stormed out so fast, he probably would have given her a few choice words of his own. Her crazy antics made Blaine positive of one thing though.

He would be hiring Kurt.

He would still wait and make sure Kurt was good with Ali, but Blaine had a feeling he would be. He removed his online ad and took down his flyers. To be fair, he was giving another person a test run as well. She was a very enthusiastic girl in her late twenties who has been living off her parents money her whole life, but was being forced to find a job. She had actually gone to school for childcare, but never got a job after graduating.

Before he knew it, it was Friday and the day his mother would be leaving. He was both excited and nervous. He never realized just how uncomfortable his pullout couch was until he had to sleep on it for a week. Now it was just a matter of if he would even get to enjoy having his bed back.

He felt like he had learned a lot the past few weeks with Ali and his mother, but he was still nervous being on his own. He knew he could call anytime, but she would be in Ohio. Blaine sighed as he brought Tiffany's suitcase out of his room and set it by the door.

"I still think I should go with you to the airport, mom."

"And I told you already. It would be a hassle trying to take Ali. Besides, she's getting tired and will probably nap soon. I'll be fine, I have been in many airports in my life. Don't worry Darling."

Blaine would have protested more, but Ali started whinning and clawing at his leg. Damn his mother for being right. He picked Ali up and took her to the kitchen with him, ignoring his mothers 'I told you so' face. Once her bottle was made, he set her in her crib to let her feed herself. He shut her door quietly and faced his mother.

"I was gonna get a cab for you."

"Blaine. Stop worrying about me. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

There was a sudden silence between them, then Blaine rushed forward and grabbed his mother into a tight hug. They had grown a lot closer the past few weeks. She was the parent that had always been accepting of his sexuality, but they never seemed to have anything to really bond over.

He felt his eyes start to water as they hugged, not knowing when he'd see her again, but also in fear that he couldn't do this without her. He managed to choke back the tears and mumbled into her shoulder, "thank you so much mom. For everything. I couldn't have done any of this without your help."

Tiffany pulled back and Blaine saw she wasn't trying to hold back her tears. She patted his face and gave him a small smile. "Oh darling, you'll be good for her. It will be rough at first, but you're strong. You will be able to be strong for her too. Oh my sweet little boy." She pulled him back in for a hug and cried on his shoulder while Blaine rubbed her back consolingly.

He was still trying not to cry. He wanted to be strong, just like she said. But then she whispered, "you two take care of each other" and Blaine couldn't hold back the tears. He gripped his mother tighter, wishing he didn't have to say goodbye, but knowing she had to leave. He pulled out of the hug and brushed some of his mothers tears away.

"We will mom. I promise. We will."

She nodded and took a few breaths to calm herself. Blaine walked to the door, and after another quick hug, Tiffany was stepping out into the hall. "Bye mom. Thank you again, for everything. C-call me when you get home and, uh, tell father hello."

She nodded and patted his cheek once more before whispering goodbye, then turning and walking away. Blaine couldn't stand the sight, so he closed the door. He went back to Ali's room and saw she wasn't quite asleep yet. He picked her up and held her close, letting the tears fall again. "It's just you and me now baby girl."

* * *

><p>By Sunday, Blaine felt as if he hadn't slept in years. He had been so excited to sleep in his bed again, but once he was laying down at night, he couldn't sleep. On the couch, he was much closer to Ali's room. Now, they were on opposite sides of the apartment. Plus, Ali seemed to be waking up much more during the night, then would wake up far too early in the morning.<p>

He was starting to realize how much harder it was doing things on his own. With his mother here, it was easier to get things done. Now though, he felt like he was being stretched thin. He couldn't keep up with playing with Ali, feeding her, changing her, making sure she took naps, and keeping his apartment clean. He decided to forgo the last one in favor of napping whenever Ali napped.

Even though he was exhausted, he was unbearbly excited for tomorrow. The day Kurt would be coming over. Blaine would sometimes just burst out into an excited squeal, not even caring that he was being ridiculous. He texted Kurt in the afternoon, to make sure he was still coming, and Kurt replied almost immediately with a: _Of course! I'm very excited!_

Probably not as excited as Blaine. He just wanted it to be Monday already. Thankfully, the rest of the day passed quickly enough. Blaine went to bed feeling almost giddy and still not caring that he was acting like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush. He also made himself believe he was excited because he just wanted some adult company after spending the entire weekend with just Ali. Yes, that was a good reason to be excited.

The next morning, however, he didn't feel as giddy. Ali woke up at five in the morning again, and Blaine remembers falling asleep around one. He let her cry for a little bit, seeing if she would just fall back asleep, but soon she was screaming so Blaine dragged himself out of bed. Once he was in her room, she stopped crying and gave him an almost stern look, as if she was saying 'what took you so long.'

Blaine laughed and picked her up. "Oh, you are gonna be just like Coop." His brother never liked to be kept waiting either. He went to the kitchen to make a bottle, something he could probably do in his sleep by now, which was pretty accurate this morning since Blaine still only felt half awake. Thankfully, he set up his coffee maker last night, so all he had to do was turn it on. He sat Ali down on some blankets on the floor, propping her head up on some pillows, and let her feed herself while he got his coffee.

About halfway through his first cup of coffee, he remembered it was Monday. He would be seeing Kurt again today. A huge smile spread across his face and he suddenly felt more awake. Ali had finished her bottle and was crawling around, all ready to play. Blaine picked her up and kissed her cheek noisily. "It's a big day today baby girl. Wanna help Uncle Blaine pick out something to wear?" She just slobbered in response and started tugging on his hair.

He carried her into his room and opened up his closet, looking around thoughtfully. "Okay. I don't want it to look like I'm trying too hard, but I need to look better than the baggy jeans and sweatshirt he saw me in last time." He set Ali down and she began to start pulling shoes off the shoe rack.

After debating for a while, he pulled out some dark wash jeans that fit him very snugly, and a black fitted shirt with a collar. He thought he looked good in dark colors, hopefully Kurt agreed. He picked Ali up again, who had gotten bored with the shoes and went to Blaine's nighstand and started pulling things out of the bottom drawer, and led her over to his dresser on the side of the room. On top were four display cases with glass tops, and inside was his bowtie collection. They were immaculately organized, by color then shape. "What do you think Alicat. Would a bowtie be too much?" Ali was trying to wiggle her way out of Blaine's arms, trying to get to the shiny cases.

Blaine sighed and decided to hold off on the tie for now, he may change his mind later. He got made fun of a lot for his love of bowties, but he had a feeling Kurt might appreciate them a little more than all his friends did. He set his clothes on the bed, knowing he would shower once Ali took a nap. "Okay. Your turn. We gotta pick out something fabulous for you to wear too. We have to impress Kurt so he'll stay with us forever. You. I mean. Stay with you forever." He was blushing, even though Ali was the only one to witness his little speech.

He picked out an adorable blue dress for Ali, with matching bow for her hair of course, and set it on the rocking chair. She would not get dressed until the last possible moment. At around 7:30, Ali went down for a nap so Blaine got in the shower. He had taken to carrying the baby monitor with him everywhere when she was asleep, even though he could hear her from every room in the apartment. After his shower he stared at his reflection and sighed. He looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes looked a little blood shot. His drying hair was in serious need of a cut, and was already starting to curl in every direction.

He couldn't use the amount of gel he usually liked since Ali seemed to love pulling on his hair, but he could use this stuff Amelia had given him to help tame the curls without making his hair as stiff as a helmet. Once he had every curl into place, he went back to his room and put on some sweats, not wanting to get dressed because there was a high possibility that Ali would spit up on him. He went to a drawer in his dresser and looked through the neatly lined up fake glasses. He picked out a pair of dark, thick rimmed glasses that had an almost purpleish tint, hoping they would help distract from Blaine's tired looking eyes. Plus he liked using glasses as an accesory, even if he didn't need prescription ones just yet. He had reading glasses, but those were for function not style.

About half and hour later, Ali woke up from her nap and Blaine decided to make some real breakfast for her. He made himself some toast, and warmed up some oatmeal for Ali. He kept glancing at the clock, willing the hours to go faster.

* * *

><p>After the spectacular fight last week with Lawrence, Kurt had been extra careful not to do anything that would set him off again. The fight when Kurt got home late was probably one of the worst they had, and honestly Kurt was getting a little sick of Lawrence's controlling behavior. There wasn't anything he could do about it though. They lived together and Kurt had nowhere else to go. Plus Lawrence had been paying for the rent since Kurt's student loan money stopped coming in. Besides, Lawrence wasn't all bad. Since the fight, he had been bringing Kurt little presents everyday, and giving him compliments more than usual.<p>

Kurt had taken to getting up early to make Lawrence a big breakfast before he left for work. His boyfriend was going to NYU for architecture, and during the summer had a paid internship at a company in the city. The only reason he was getting paid was because his father was well connected, which was how they managed to make rent every month. But, Lawrence gave Kurt an ultimatum at the beginning of the month. He either started paying half the rent, or Lawrence would kick him out. Which is why Kurt desperately needed this job with Blaine.

Blaine.

Just the thought of him made Kurt blush, which immediately made him feel guilty. He decided to leave the fact that Blaine was gay out of the story he told Lawrence, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't let him take the job if he knew.

Kurt was trying to not let himself get too excited about Monday, afterall it was sort of another interview and Kurt couldn't let his strange attraction to Blaine get in the way of proving he could take care of Ali. But then Kurt would start thinking about how completely nice and selfless Blaine was, which led him to get lost in his own little world where he was with someone nice like Blaine. Seriously, what twenty-something college student living in New York City would take in their niece without any hesitation?

With a sad sigh, Kurt realized Blaine was far too good for him. He returned his attention back to the eggs he was cooking. Lawrence came in from outside, having stepped out to take a phone call. He called across their studio apartment. "Hey. My dad's stopping by later, so I need you to clean up then go somewhere until he leaves."

Kurt spun around, looking devestated. "But it's Sunday. Sunday's are our days. I thought we were going to go see that new show."

"Well, it's my dad, so sorry. I don't work tomorrow, we'll go then."

"But I have that test run for that nanny job."

"So?"

"So, I can't back out of that."

"Kurt. Do we need to have this conversation again. I'm your boyfriend, I come first."

"I know Lawrence, but you told me I need to start paying half the rent, if I back out of this last minute, I probably won't get the job." Plus he really wanted to see Blaine, but he obviously wouldn't tell his boyfriend that.

"Whatever. I see how it is. Get this place clean then get out of here. I'll call when he leaves. I'm taking a shower." With that, he went to their tiny bathroom, leaving Kurt with a messy kitchen, and no time to eat any of the food he cooked. He set a plate out for when Lawrence got out of the shower, then set to work cleaning.

Once everything was cleaned, and Kurt got dressed, he slipped out of the apartment and decided he would just walk around the city until Lawrence called. His father usually only stayed for a couple hours, so Kurt would wander around and look into his favorite shops.

By ten o' clock that night, Kurt was sitting in a coffee shop down the street from their apartment. He hadn't worn a coat earlier, since he didn't expect it to be this long, and it had gotten a bit chilly out. He was drinking hot chocolate now, already having had two cups of coffee, when finally his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"I'm at the coffee shop down the street, did your dad finally leave?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. He left a while ago."

"He...Lawrence! Why didn't you call earlier? I've been walking around all day waiting for you to call. It's cold outside, I don't have a jacket."

"Look, I'm sorry, I forgot. Just get your butt back here and I'll warm you up."

Kurt wanted to cry. The last thing he wanted right now was to be initmate with Lawrence, but he didn't want there to be another fight. "Fine. Be home in a few." He ended the phone call and moped his way out of the coffee shop.

The next morning, Kurt woke up groggily, having been kept up way later than he would have liked. It was already nine o' clock and Kurt needed to start getting ready to go to Blaine's. He rolled out of bed, wincing a little when he stood then mentally cursing Lawrence for being a little too rough. Lawrence woke when he felt Kurt get up, then smirked at him. "Mmm. Morning sexy. How about some pancakes this morning?"

"I can't. I need to start getting ready. I need to leave in an hour."

"Well, what am I suppose to do for breakfast?"

Kurt shrugged as he went in the bathroom and replied, "figure that out yourself." He quickly shut and locked the door, not wanting to fight after just waking up. He took his time in the shower and when he got out, he saw Lawrence had left, just like Kurt assumed he would.

He got dressed in something slightly more casual, but still looking completely fabulous and decided to leave early and grab some coffee on the way. He was smiling freely now, excited for the day ahead. He decided to text Blaine before he left.

_Good morning! I'm getting coffee on my way over, would you like me to get you anything?_

The reply was almost instant, making Kurt smile even more. _You are a life saver Kurt Hummel. A medium drip? I'll pay you back when you get here._

_Don't be ridiculous. It's on me. See you in a little while!_

He was about to put his phone in his pocket when Blaine text back with a, _Can't wait! :), _making Kurt blush and making his heart speed up. He decided to go to the coffee shop by Blaine's apartment, so it would still be hot by the time he got there.

Once he had both their coffees, he made the short walk to Blaine's apartment building. His finger was poised to push Blaine's buzzer when his phone went off. He decided to check it quick, then would shut it off after he replied to whoever it was. It was Blaine.

_Hey, Ali just fell asleep. Text me when you're here so the buzzer doesn't wake her._

_Well you have good timing Mr. Anderson , I was just about to push your buzzer. I'm here. _

_Oh! Well good. See you in a few!_

The buzzer rang, and Kurt stepped inside, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He would be professional and would not think about how gorgeous Blaine's eyes were. He would focus on Ali and show he could take care of the little girl. Before he knew it, he was in front of Blaine's door. Taking another deep breath, and giving himself another pep talk, he knocked quietly on the door. When Blaine opened the door, Kurt froze and stopped breathing...again.

Well fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> _Next up, Kurt and Blaine's day together. We'll get a little more insight to Kurt and Lawrence's relationship and probably some more adorable Blainers. _


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Sorry for the slight delay. Small warnings for a small amount of homophobia, but bonus Snarky!Kurt and Angry!Blaine. _

* * *

><p>If Kurt thought Blaine was attractive in a sweatshirt, it was nothing compared to how he looked right now. He felt like he could see every single muscle in Blaine's upper body. Kurt never was a huge fan of the thick hipster frames, but of course Blaine made them work flawlessly. Then there was that stupid smile and all of Kurt's mental preparations were instantly forgotten.<p>

Blaine smirked a little when Kurt just stood there staring, but also felt a little blush creep up onto his cheeks. Kurt looked flawless, just like last time, and Blaine had a feeling this boy never looked bad a day in his life. He decided it was time to break the silence. "Hey Kurt! Nice to see you again. Come in!"

Kurt shook his head and smiled back. "Yeah. Nice seeing you too." He picked up Blaine's coffee out of the cup holder and handed it over. "One medium drip sir."

Blaine laughed and closed the door behind Kurt. "Seriously, you're a life saver. I have my own coffee here, but there's something different about coffee shop coffe, don't you think? And stop with the properness! It's Blaine. No Mr. Anderson because that reminds me of my father and, just no."

Kurt laughed, not wanting to admit he was doing some minimal flirting by calling Blaine those names. He stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, but ever the gentleman, Blaine led the way into the dinning room to sit. Blaine figured sitting across a table from Kurt, and not directly next to him on the couch, would be for the best. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and hummed in delight.

"So, how early does Ali wake up?"

"Depends. She seems to really enjoy getting up at five in the morning though."

"Oh. Ouch."

"Yes. Going from a single guy living alone to having a baby waking you up every morning is kind of a change." He was hoping by casually dropping in his single status, Kurt would maybe reveal if he was single or not. No such luck. Kurt just chuckled and took a drink from his cup. "So Kurt, what made you decide to move to New York. I mean, I know what's it like in Ohio, but what made you chose here?"

"Well. I wanted to be on Broadway. It was my big dream. But I failed to get into NYADA so I took a year off to help my dad at home, then got accepted into Parsons and here we are. What about you?"

"Similar situation actually, well the year off part. My father wanted me to go to law school, so I did in Ohio for a year but I absolutely hated it. Music was my dream and my passion. So I applied to pretty much every music school in the city and got accepted into NYU. It was...a shock to my father." That was an understatment, but he didn't want to get into that just yet. Maybe once him and Kurt were closer.

Kurt nodded, sensing the relationship wasn't that great between Blaine and his father. "I guess I never found out before, but how old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"That's crazy."

"What is?"

"Well. We probably would have met back in high school. My junior year was..." He trailed off, not wanting to go into detail just yet, "My dad and stepmom offered to send me to Dalton after reading about their no bullying policy. I really wanted to go, but I wouldn't take their honeymoon money, so I stayed at McKinely."

Blaine hated hearing that Kurt had it rough, well presumably. Someone as amazing as Kurt didn't deserve anything like that. "That is crazy. I escaped to Dalton too. I know how hard public schools can be. I wish we would have met in high school Kurt Hummel. We could have been good friends. Or enemies depending on how much you challeneged me for solos." He winked and saw Kurt blush.

Kurt smirked and replied. "Oh that wouldn't be a challenge. I would beat you in a heartbeat."

"Oh ho. So confident in your abilities. I'll have you know, nobody in the entire Warblers ever beat me."

"That's because you're little team never had an amazing countertenor."

"You're a-"

"Uh-huh.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Well Hummel, I challenge you to a sing off. Don't know when or where, but sometime."

"Oh, you're on Anderson. Who will judge?"

"My friend Wes. He was in the Warblers, on our council actually."

"Isn't that a bit biased. I mean, it could be rigged."

"True. We need an impartial judge."

"I know someone. She's technically a friend, but when it comes to singing she tells it like it is. We got into a lot of fights in high school over solos."

"Okay. Your friend and my friend Wes."

"Okay. Deal."

"Shake." Blaine held out his hand, and okay maybe he just wanted to feel Kurt's skin but who could blame him? Kurt held out his hand and shook Blaine's once before releasing. They both laughed then Blaine heard Ali waking up, probably from the noise. "Oh hang on. Let me get Ali. I think I hear her awake."

He went to stand when Kurt stopped him. "Wait. Do you mind if I get her? Or will it scare her having someone she doesn't know go in there?"

Yup. Kurt had the job in the bag. Blaine smiled softly then shook his head. "No, she'll be okay. But I'll come with, just in case. This way." Kurt followed as Blaine led the way to Ali's room. He was feeling a little nervous, wanting to impress Blaine but also not wanting to scare the little girl. He walked over to the crib, made sure he was smiling in a friendly way, then bent down to pick up Ali.

The little girl looked at Kurt curiously for a moment, then searched the room for Blaine and after seeing him in the doorway, looked back to Kurt. She seemed to be studying him, not really sure what to think. Kurt smiled and rubbed her back. "Hi Ali. I'm Kurt. I love your dress!" Blaine beamed but kept quiet as he watched them interact. "Op, but your bow got a little lopsided when you were sleeping. Here, let me fix that for ya." He unclipped the bow and gathered up what little hair there was, then clipped it back into place. "Gorgeous."

Blaine thought his heart would melt right out of his chest. He thought he could have Kurt stay forever, especially if he got to watch this scene everyday. Ali started whinning, still unsure about Kurt so soon after waking up. He walked over to the pair and caressed the side of Ali's face. "Hey baby girl, did you have a good nap? This is the Kurt I was telling you about this morning. The one we have to be extra good for so he'll want to take care of you." He glanced at Kurt, who he noticed he was standing rather close to. Blushing, he stepped back a little and noticed Kurt was blushing a little too. Was that good?

Kurt smiled at Blaine, then returned his attention back to Ali. "I don't know. Your uncle seems to be a little dorky-" Blaine cut in with a "Hey!" but Kurt continued, "but I think you seem much cooler than him. Is that true?" Ali seemed to think for a moment, then gave Kurt a huge smile.

"Traitor! Just remember who feeds you and changes your diaper!" Kurt laughed, which made Ali laugh, which led Blaine to walk out of the room. "Can't believe, getting ganged up on in my own house! I see how it's gonna be!"

Kurt continued laughing and followed after Blaine. Blaine had plopped down on the couch, looking grumpy but amused. Kurt perched carefully on the edge of the couch, still holding Ali who was now resting her head on Kurt's chest. Blaine smiled once more at the sight of them together. "Well she's obvoiusly taken a liking to you."

"Not surprising. Most people can't resist my charm." He didn't care that he had been open, and shamelessly flirting with Blaine this entire time. It was just so easy and comfortable around Blaine. He felt like he never had to think about what to say, it just flowed naturally out of him. With Lawrence, he always had to be careful with his words in case his boyfriend got angry.

Blaine wanted to make a remark about how that was true, and how he was already captured by Kurt's charm, but he didn't want to overstep. He had been buzzing since Kurt got here, and every time he made a flirty comment, Blaine felt like flying. "Well, you call it charm. I say she thinks you are just a big, warm pillow."

Ali giggled, and whether it was at Blaine or at something in her little head, Blaine gave a victory shout. "Yes! One point for Uncle Blaine!" Ali started wiggling, so Kurt set her down on the floor so she could crawl around. It was only then that he noticed how close he had sat next to Blaine. Blaine realized the same thing and stood, not wanting to make Kurt uncomfortable. "Right so. I figured you could just sort of hang with us so she can get used to you and stuff. There's this deli down the street that has really good sandwiches and soups. My treat of course, since you brought coffee. Unless you ate before you came?"

"No. That sounds great. But I can pay for myself. You don't have to-"

"Kurt. Shut up. I'm paying."

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"Never. Now let me just get some of Ali's things together, fix up a bottle. Oh! She probably needs to be changed. Wait. I never even asked. Do you know how to change a diaper?"

"Yeah. I mean it's been a while, but I'm pretty sure it works the same."

"Cool. I'll change her quick. You can have the next one." Blaine winked then went to Ali's room to grab a diaper.

Kurt took these moments alone to catch his breath and try to get his head back on again. He was doing what he used to do in high school, falling for someone he didn't even know. That never worked out good for him in the past, and now that he had a boyfriend it was an even more dangerous situation. He should tell Blaine about Lawrence. It was the right thing to do, right? But Kurt liked the flirting and the way Blaine looked at him sometime. He would wait. Next time. He'll tell him next time.

Blaine came back in the room, still smiling. He grabbed Ali and flipped her onto her back to begin changing her. "So, you said you wanted to be on Broadway. What's your favorite show?"

"Probably Wicked. Defying Gravity is sort of my go to diva song."

"You can sing Defying Gravity? Like, all of it?"

Kurt smirked and nodded smugly. "Of course I can."

"Well Hummel, I may have underestimated you."

Kurt blushed and looked away from Blaine's face, just for a moment. "Do you have a favorite show?"

"Hmmm." Blaine thought as he finished fastening Ali's diaper. "Hard choice. I do love Wicked as well, but I may have to choose Rent. So many beautiful stories. And the songs!"

"Ahh yes. Let me guess, Out Tonight is your go to diva song?"

"Don't you know it." They both laughed and Kurt was picturing Blaine in the apartment sing-screaming the lyrics. Blaine finished up with Ali then stood. "I'm just gonna grab some things in the kitchen. Would you mind grabbing her diaper bag off the chair in her room, and the careseat in the corner?"

"Sure."

"Kay. Meet you back out here in a few!"

Kurt went and retrieved the objects, taking a moment to admire the diaper bag. It was definitely a real Burberry, which made him hesitant to hold it, knowing it was $950 bag. Blaine was already waiting for Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but ask. "So this is a real Burberry bag." Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want, but what the heck does your family do that they can afford a _Burberry diaper bag_."

Blaine chuckled then shrugged. "My father owns a law firm in Columbus. Cooper, my brother, runs the branch in Westerville. Amelia's family was well off too, she's a doctor. I swear, if you could see her closet, it is literally all brand name and none was bought on sale." He still was having trouble referring to his brother and his wife in the past tense.

Kurt smiled, a little sadly, quickly catching himself and forcing his smile wider. "I don't know if I can be trusted with this bag." He held it up for Blaine to take. Blaine shook his head then took a step towards Kurt. He pulled on the strap of the bag, then carefully put it on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be fine. Come on."

He got Ali in her carseat, something that was much easier now, and then set in her stroller before leaving the apartment. The walk to the deli was pleasant. Kurt and Blaine talked about nothing too important. Things like; their favorite restaurants in the city, which shows they've gone to seen, how many celebrities they spotted over the years, things like that.

Niether of them talked about the things they were trying to avoid. Kurt didn't mention Lawrence, and Blaine avoided talking about Cooper. The more they got to know each other, the more both realized just how easy it was to be around the other. For Blaine, it had always taken him awhile to be comfortable around people. Sure, he made friends easy enough, but it took him a long time to actually let people in. With Kurt, he felt himself trusting him almost immediately.

Kurt was the same. He never trusted anyone, besides his dad, and that included his boyfriend. He was always guarded around people, having been let down too many times in his life. There was something about Blaine though. Something that told Kurt that Blaine would never hurt him. It was confusing for him, since everyone in his life ended up hurting him in some way.

Once they were at the deli and had their food ordered, they sat at a table kind of away from the other people. Ali's stroller was rather large, and Blaine didn't want to be in the way. They ate in silence, Kurt stealing glances at Blaine when he bent down to feed Ali and Blaine stealing glances at Kurt whenever he looked down.

Just when they were about finished, they saw a woman coming over to them with a determined look on her face. She walked right up to their table, clutching her necklace, and looked down at them. "What you two are doing is a sin."

Blaine's jaw dropped, but Kurt hardly flinched sending back a nonchalant, "what, eating sandwiches? How very devilish." He looked up at her, bored.

She stood a bit taller, clearly not expecting that response. "Your lifestyle. It's a sin."

Blaine shook his head, but couldn't help but still be polite. "Oh. Ma'am we're no togt-" Kurt cut him off with a laugh directed at the lady. "No. What's a sin is you thinking wearing a bright orange polka dot shirt was a good idea. Doesn't your precious bible say something somewhere about wearing cotton polyseter blends? I'm pretty sure it does. I'm pretty sure it doesn't say that you should stick your crooked nose into other people's business. Now take your 1990's mullet and walk away before you embarrass yourself further." He gave a pointed look to the other people in the deli who were shaking their heads at the lady. Blaine only had eyes for Kurt, and was staring at him with complete awe.

She dropped her hand, revealing a golden cross around her neck. Apparently, she wasn't quite finished. "You're going to hell. And raising that poor little girl like this, you're setting her up to be damned as well."

Once she brought Ali into this, all traces of politeness left Blaine, leaving him angry. He stood, blocking Ali from her view. "Don't you dare. Say all you want about me. But don't you dare bring her into this. She will be raised to know what love and acceptance is, and not to be some psycho crazy lady who nobody likes and probably has too many cats. And if I'm going to hell, I'll be glad for it since it means I won't ever have to see your face again. Now leave my friend and I alone." He sat back down and turned to pick Ali up. He knew she would help calm him down, and it worked instantly when she smiled up at him.

The lady huffed and walked away, leaving the restaurant. Kurt and Blaine sat in silence while Blaine calmed himself down. Finally he smiled at Kurt. "You're amazing." He didn't really mean to say it, but it was already too late to pull it back.

Kurt shrugged. "I delt with a lot of bullying in high school. I've always sort of had a quick wit since the guys that picked on me weren't the brightest. I'm better than all those people. I know it, and they know it. Besides, she made it far too easy. I can't believe she would have the audacity to bring Ali into this."

Blaine clenched his jaw. "If she were a dude, I probably would have hit her. Forget her. Let's just. Get out of here."

Kurt nodded, sensing Blaine's anger. They cleaned up their trash and got Ali back in her stroller before leaving. They decided to walk around the neighborhood for a while, enjoying the warm summer day. After a while with hanging with Kurt, he had forgotten all about the stupid lady at the restaurant.

They went back to Blaine's around four o' clock, when Ali started getting fussy. Blaine put her down for a nap, then joined Kurt back out in the living room. Kurt was looking at his phone with a weird expression that Blaine couldn't quite place. "Everything okay?"

Kurt started, having not heard Blaine come in. He quickly put his phone away and stood. "Yes. Um. I hate to ask, but do you need me to stay? I, uh, have to be somewhere." Lawrence had texted Kurt, demanding him to get home. It was sent two hours ago.

Blaine was sad, he had hoped they could hang out more, but he wasn't going to make Kurt stay. "No. Go ahead. Just wait a second." He pulled out his wallet and Kurt shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"I said I'd pay you. So I'm paying you."

"No. You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." He held out forty dollars. Kurt didn't take it. "Kurt. I will give you this by force if you don't take it."

"No. I won't. And I don't believe you will. I'm bigger than you." He was smiling.

"I resent that! And you're _taller_ than me. I'm definitely wider." He held his arms out and looked down at himself, as if that proved his point. Kurt laughed and shook his head, then made his way quickly to the door. Blaine moved quickly and blocked the way. "Don't think so. I won't move until you take it."

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"You think you're cute don't you?"

"Please. I'm adorable."

Kurt couldn't argue with that. "I think we'll have a problem. We are both stubborn."

"True. But as your future possible-employer, you need to listen to me."

Kurt laughed and shook his head some more. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Blaine. Blaine stared right back. After a few minutes, Kurt sighed. "Blaine I need to go."

Blaine smiled and took a step towards Kurt, swinging the door open behind him. Once he was close enough, he stuffed the money into a pocket in Kurt's shirt. "Okay. See ya Kurt! I have another test run tomorrow, but trust me your chances look good. I'll call or text Wednesday to let you know if you got the job." Which he did of course.

Kurt rolled his eyes and jsut admitted defeat and left the money where Blaine placed it. "You're horrible. Thanks for having me over and stuff. I'll, uh, talk to you later then." He stepped out into the hall, then turned to smile at Blaine again, hoping to see Blaine's smile once more before he left.

Of course Blaine smiled, he couldn't not smile around Kurt. "Thank you for coming! Have a good night Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

They shared one last smile before Blaine slowly closed the door before resting his forehead against it. Today was one of the best days he's had in a while, homophobes aside. He was definitely more than attracted to Kurt, but was a bit unsure of how Kurt felt. He did catch him staring sometimes when they were eating, so that was a good sign, right?

Kurt had left Blaine's with a big smile on his face. He wondered if every time he left, he would be heading home to a fight with Lawrence. The day with Blaine made it almost worth it. As he made his way home, and to an angry boyfriend, he kept the image of smiling Blaine in the forefront of his mind. That was sure to get him through this round of fights.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_If you don't know the song "Out Tonight" from Rent, all you need to know is that it's sung by a stripper. Also, i__f anyone wants to come talk to me, my tumblr is listed on my profile. I like new friends :) _


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _The song Blaine sings is "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeny Todd. Um. Sorry in advance. This one is a little angsty._

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was having a test run with a girl named Andrea. It was already off to a bad start since she was late. Blaine didn't worry too much, knowing it was New York and that just happened sometimes. After an hour though, he was already pretty sure she would not be getting hired. If she was late on days when Blaine had classes, that just would not work out. He needed someone that would be reliable. Like Kurt.<p>

By the time she got to Blaine's, with many apologies, Blaine decided he would still give her a chance. The first thing he noticed, she was LOUD. Even Ali looked at her funny at first. He started explaining things to her, like how Ali likes certain foods, when she napped, things of that nature. Every time Blaine handed something to Andrea, she would immediately drop whatever it was. He would not let her hold Ali unless she was sitting on the ground.

This was all a disaster, and Blaine made up some fake doctor's appointment after Andrea only being there for two hours. He could not spend the entire day with her. It was then that he found out she never really graduated from the childcare program, but actually dropped out after one semester. Blaine told her he'd keep in touch to let her know if she got the job, which she of course did not. He couldn't believe someone would lie like that. He would never trust his Ali with someone like her.

After Andrea left, Blaine wanted to immediately call Kurt and beg him to take the job. He also maybe just wanted to hear Kurt's voice again, but nobody needed to know that. Well, he decided he might as well let Kurt know since there was nobody else for the job. Grinning like a fool, he grabbed his phone and found Kurt in his contacts. He pressed call and waited anxiously to hear Kurt's voice.

"Hello?"

The voice that answered was definitely not Kurt's. It was much deeper and angrier sounding. Blaine glanced at his phone to make sure he called the right person.

"Um. I'm trying to get a hold of Kurt Hummel?"

"And who the hell is this?"

"Uh, my name is Blaine Anderson. Kurt had an interview with me yesterday. I was calling to talk to him about it."

"Well he's busy."

"Oh...kay. Can I leave a message for him to call me back?"

"Whatever."

"Right. So. Just tell him Blaine called. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Lawrence. Kurt's boyfriend."

Blaine froze, nearly dropping the phone. _Kurt's boyfriend. _The words were ringing in his head. _Lawrence. Kurt's boyfriend. _

"You still there?"

"What? Oh. Right. Yeah. Just. Tell Kurt I called please."

"Whatever."

"Thank y-" The call disconnected and Blaine stood with the phone still held to his ear. Kurt had a boyfriend. Of course Kurt had a boyfriend. Someone as perfect as Kurt was bound to have a boyfriend. Blaine was such an idiot to think he even stood a chance with him.

He didn't know why it was such a big blow, but he suddenly felt like everything was crashing around him. Kurt made him forget how sad he was about Cooper and Amelia. Kurt made him feel like he could be happy again when he didn't believe that was possible.

Now more than ever he wished Cooper was still here. He was the only person Blaine could have talked to about this. The only one that would know exactly what to do to make Blaine calm down. He would have to do that for himself now. He knew he could call Wes, but he needed the song Cooper always sang to him when he was upset. Blaine picked Ali up from where she was playing and hugged her to his chest. He spun in slow circles, almost dancing, and sung quietly into Ali's hair.

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_

He remembered the first time Cooper sang that song to him. He was about seven, Cooper was sixteen. Their parents were out of town and Blaine insisted on watching The Wizard of Oz on a constant loop. Finally, Cooper got tired of having to play Toto to Blaine's Dorothy and asked if Blaine wanted to watch his favorite musical. He put on Sweeny Todd while Blaine cuddled into his side.

After the movie was over, Blaine was terrified and vowed never to get his hair cut ever again. When he went to bed that night, he started having nightmares about a scary man trying to bake him into a pie. He remembers creeping down to Cooper's room and sliding into bed with him. Cooper chuckled and put his arm under Blaine's head. Even with the comfort of his brother near, he still couldn't sleep. That was when Cooper started singing 'Not While I'm Around' and Blaine instantly calmed, soon falling asleep.

Ever since that night, Cooper sang that song to Blaine every time he was scared or sad. No matter where they were or if Cooper's friends were around. It was their thing. The last time Cooper sang that was two years ago. Blaine had just broken up with his boyfriend and told Cooper he would never find anyone to love. He may have been a bit over dramatic at the time, but Cooper started singing and Blaine instantly shut up.

He smiled at that memory as he continued to sing quietly. The only time Blaine ever sang this song was at Cooper's wedding, right before they were set to walk down the aisle. Cooper was nervous, so Blaine gave it a try. They both laughed afterwards, Cooper ruffling Blaine's hair and saying "No stealing my song bro!"

Blaine wasn't going to let that tradition go. He would sing it for Ali every time she was sad, or scared. Once she was older, he would tell her about her father singing it to him. It would be their thing now.

Once he finished the song, he didn't feel much better. He really was bummed about Kurt, and now he was thinking about Cooper on top of all that. He sat Ali back down on the ground and plopped face first onto the couch. He was more confused than anything. Why didn't Kurt tell him? Kurt had flirted a lot with him, right? Or maybe Blaine had just made the entire thing up in his head.

That had to be it. He was feeling lonely after losing his brother so once he had met another gay man, he just created this flirtation in his head. He knew he was attracted to Kurt, there was no doubt about that. He was foolish to think someone as beautiful as Kurt would ever be attracted to someone like Blaine. Kurt was probably just being nice so he could get the job. That was it.

Blaine felt like a zombie going through the rest of the day. He fed Ali, changed her, put her down for naps, and tried to play with her. He didn't eat, and when she napped, he just sat staring at the wall. At around seven that night, Blaine's phone started ringing and he answered without even looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Um. Hi Blaine. I-It's Kurt."

Blaine sat up a little straighter, still comforted by the sound of Kurt's voice and hating himself a little for it. "Oh. Hi Kurt."

"Blaine? Is-is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Umm. Been a long day." Well that certainly wasn't a lie.

"Oh. So. Um. I saw that you had called earlier. Did you talk to...anyone?"

"Yeah. Talked to your boyfriend." It hurt even more to say it out loud. He knew how detatched his voice sounded, but he really didn't care right now.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I take it he didn't give you my message?"

"Uh, no. Sorry. What did you need?"

"I was calling to tell you how horrible my other interview test run went to day and was going to offer you the job to watch Ali, if you wanted it."

"Really?"

Blaine couldn't help but let the little that smile twitched at the corner of his mouth when he heard how surprised Kurt was. "Really. There's really nobody else for the job."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course I am."

He nearly dropped the phone when Kurt squealed excitedly, and found himself smiling even wider when Kurt started rambling.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Blaine! You have no idea how much I needed this! Plus Ali is awesome. I can't wait to take care of her. I won't let you down. I promise. I'll be the best Ali-watcher ever. And I'm totally re-arranging your living room. It's much needed and you can thank me later."

Blaine hated that it was so easy for him to keep falling for Kurt. "I have complete faith in you. And you don't need to do that. I know it looks terrible, but most of that stuff was in Ali's room before she moved in. I just haven't had time to do it."

"No! You have to let me. I thrive on being able to design something."

Blaine actually manage a small chuckle. "Fine fine. Whatever makes you happy." There was a sudden silence on the other end and Blaine checked his screen to make sure the call was still going. It was. "Kurt? You there?"

Kurt's response was a bit breathy, but still sounding extremely happy. "Yeah. I'm- Yeah I'm here. Um. When did you need me to start? Or do you need me to come hang out with you guys again?"

Blaine knew he should have just told Kurt to start the day Blaine's classes started, but he was selfish and wanted to spend more time with Kurt, even if he couldn't have him. "If you don't mind hanging out with us a few more time. It'll put my mind at rest more when I'm in class."

"Yeah I don't mind. When did yo- Oh hang on a sec." There was some scuffling, as if Kurt was putting his hand over the phone, but Blaine could still hear him it was just muffled. "I'm on the phone... with Blaine...Yes him...Just give me a minute!" The line when clear again and Kurt came back, sounding a bit annoyed. "Sorry about that. Do you think I could maybe talk to you more tomorrow? I gotta go."

"Yeah sure. Call me whenever." Blaine was suddenly sad again. Obviously it was Kurt's boyfriend.

"Cool. I will. Thank you so much Blaine! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt. Have a good night."

"Thanks you t- HEY!" The line went dead and Blaine let his head fall to the table with a loud smack. Stupid Lawrence.

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at Lawrence who had just cut his conversation off with Blaine. "Lawrence! That was my <em>boss.<em> You can't just do that!"

"I'll do whatever I want. You shouldn't be talking to other guys that excitedly anyways."

"I was excited because he offered me the job! And how come you didn't tell me he called earlier?" Lawrence just shrugged and walked away. Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few calming breaths so his voice didn't come out sounding annoyed.

"Listen babe, I'm gonna be working now. So I'm not gonna be home all day. I put a copy of Blaine's schedule on the table next to the couch. That's when I'll be gone, so you're- I mean, we will have to figure everything out okay?"

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower. Make something for us to eat."

Lawrence slammed the door to the bathroom and Kurt let out another sigh. He went to the kitchen and started hunting for something to make that would take his mind off how much of an ass Lawrence could be. He thought back to his conversation with Blaine. Kurt thought Blaine sounded more than just tired. He sounded really upset. He hoped Lawrence hadn't said anything too harsh when they talked.

Or maybe Blaine was upset because he found out Kurt had a boyfriend. No that couldn't be it. Blaine probably doesn't even like Kurt like that. But then Blaine had said _"whatever makes you happy" _and he sounded so sincere it made Kurt's heart ache. Nobody had ever said that to him and actually sounded like they cared about Kurt's happiness.

He already knew Blaine was better than most guys he's ever met. He was always so sweet, and he smiled at everything like it was the best thing he's ever seen. Or maybe he just smiled at Kurt like that. No. No, he wouldn't let himself think that. He was making things up in his head, just like he used to do all the time. Just because someone was nice and smiled, doesn't mean they want you.

Kurt would stop making these stupid little fantasies in his head. He would work for Blaine, but keep him at a distance. He wouldn't let himself get close for the inevitable day that Blaine would leave him. This was why Lawrence was good for him. He could leave Kurt at anytime and he wouldn't be hurt. He had all the mean words Lawrence ever said to him locked up so if that day came, it would be easy to hate him. But if he ever got too close to someone as nice as Blaine, then had to loose him. Well, Kurt wasn't sure he could handle something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_Please don't hate me. I wish I could put them in a room and say "NOW KISS" but it's too soon for that. _


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Sorry for the slight delay! I had a serious case of writers block and could not for the life of me figure this chapter out, but then once it started, it kept going and going and going. This is the longest chapter so far, so that's why it took a while. Song Blaine sings in this one is "You'll be in my Heart" from Tarzan. _

* * *

><p>Blaine woke the next morning still feeling as apathetic as he was the day before. He groaned as he rolled over and glanced at his clock. When he his brain finally caught up to what his eyes were seeing, he realized the clock read 7:15, Blaine snapped out of his bed and sprinted across the apartment to Ali's room. He let out a breath of relief when he saw she was peacefully sleeping, and plopped down in the rocking chair. Since she had come to Blaine, she had never slept past 6:30.<p>

Once his racing heart had calmed, he quietly walked out of Ali's room and headed to the kitchen to make his first pot of coffee, having a feeling he would need a lot of it today. He thought about calling Wes over so he didn't feel so lonely, but he knew the only company he wanted was Kurt's.

Just thinking about him gave Blaine a dull pain in the chest. He knew he was being foolish, but he just couldn't help how he felt. Blaine felt like an entirely different person when he was with Kurt. He was happier, felt younger, and smiled more often. He hated when people said someone made them feel like a teenager again, but he understood it now. That's how he felt with Kurt. The giddy uncertainty, the romantic fantasies about sweet kisses, and the high levels of naivety. The last was exactly how Blaine felt.

Naive.

He was foolish to believe things could be different for him, that he could have possibly have found _the _one. He'd already resigned to the fact he would never find the one, so it really shouldn't matter right? But still, Blaine didn't understand why it hurt so much to lose someone he never even had.

He felt embarrassed by his own thoughts now. All of his silly little fantasies of all the times he could have kissed Kurt. Or the ones where they were holding hands, and Kurt was smiling at him with love in his eyes. Or even worse, the ones involving heated kissed while they fought for dominance on Blaine's bed.

Blaine shook his head. He had to stop. Kurt would never be his, no matter how much he fantasized about it. He poured his coffee and sat at the table, slowly drinking while he waited for Ali to wake up. He made a plan in his head. He would have to use all of his willpower to not let Kurt any closer. He would be cool and detached and professional. Like an employer should be. Because that's what Kurt was, his _employee_. Blaine cringed at having to think of Kurt as something so simple. There was nothing simple about Kurt.

Ali finally started waking up with soft whimpers, and Blaine was actually relieved she was awake. Ali could help distract his thoughts and comfort him at the same time. But, by the time he reached her room he became instantly worried. There was something different about the way she was crying. There was something...off. When she spotted Blaine, she started wailing. Blaine quickly picked her up and felt her entire back was covered in sweat. He put his hand on her head, the skin feeling hot to the touch.

He had a moment of panic before he got his head on straight again. His instincts took over and he quickly removed her pajamas then craddled her tightly in his arms. He walked as fast he could without disturbing Ali and made his way into the kitchen. He got her bottle started then fumbled for his phone, pushing the speed dial that would connect him to the doctors office. The receptionist picked up after the first ring.

"Good morning, Doctor Tyler's office?"

"Yes, hi. My name is Blaine Anderson, my niece..there's something wrong."

"Can you tell me her symptoms?"

"She just woke up covered in sweat and her forehead is really warm."

"How old is the child?"

"She's seven months." Ali started wailing again so Blaine held the phone up with his shoulder while he tried calming her down again. The receptionist put a nurse on the phone, who gave Blaine instructions to take her temperature, and if it was at or above a certain number she would have to be brought in, if not then there wasn't much the doctors could do and it would be a waste of time bringing her in.

He hung up with the nurse and gave Ali her bottle as he walked back to her room. He quickly located the baby thermometer and shuddered when he thought of what he had to do next. He placed a kiss to Ali's forehead before setting her on her changing table. She pulled her bottle away and started crying at the loss of contact, so Blaine smoothed down her hair and made gentle shushing noises. He did the only thing he could think of and started singing soflty.

_"Come stop your crying it will be alright. _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight."_

Ali quieted and Blaine gave her the bottle back. He prepared the thermometer, still dreading what he had to do next but he kept singing to calm both himself and Ali.

_"I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry. "_

He smiled down at Ali, who was watching him closely, as if she understood what he was singing and what he was promising with the song.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us, can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry"_

He smoother her hair again and took a calming breath, losing himself in the song for just a moment before taking her temperature.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_Yes you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Blaine began to sing a bit louder, as if the volume of his voice could distract her more.

_"Why can't they understand, the way we feel._

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all."_

He sang the next chorus as he started taking Ali's temperature. She started crying soflty again and tried to squirm away. Blaine bent over and pressed their foreheads together, Ali quickly reached up to pull on his ear with her free hand.

_"Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? _

_We need each other, to have to hold. _

_They'll see in time I know."_

Blaine felt the truth in the those words, they did need each other. The thermomater beeped and Blaine stopped singing in favor of removing the thermomater. It read 99.5, only slightly above normal temperature and not warm enough to worry about taking her to the doctors. He put a new diaper on then picked her back up. He sang the next couple of chorus' while he cradled Ali to his chest. She fell back asleep after Blaine's last whispered _"Always."_

He carefully set her back in her crib and covered her with blankets before making his way back out into the living room. His phone started ringing and he rushed to the kitchen, where he left it, to answer. He picked up the phone and read the screen in shock. It was Kurt. Why was he calling so early? It was only eight in the morning, Blaine figured Kurt slept in.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine!"

"H-hey Kurt."

"Oh. I didn't wake you did I? You sound like you just woke up."

"No. No you're fine. I've been up. What are you doing up?"

"Oh. I, uh, I usually get up early."

Blaine noticed Kurt sounded a bit uncomfortable when he said that, and he wondered why. "Well, what's up?"

"I said I would call you today."

"Indeed you did." He wouldn't let himself belief that Kurt called him as soon as he could.

"Sorry I had to run so abruptly last night."

"It's okay. So, what's up?"

"I was just going to see when you wanted me to start coming over to hang with you two."

Blaine thought for a moment. The truth was, he was feeling very stressed and nervous about being alone with Ali while she was sick. He was already feeling emotionally vulnerable after everything with Kurt and worried he wouldn't be able to take care of Ali properly. Even though he hated admitting to needing help, he really did. Blaine knew he should call Wes, that it would be better to have his best friend here and not the person that was causing him such emotional distress. But apparently Blaine was a masochist.

"Actually, if you're not busy today, Ali is sick and I could sorta use the help. Only if you're not busy though. I know it's last minute, so if you've got plans or whatever that's fine. It's just, I've never really dealt with a sick baby. And she's not really super sick, just like a fever and stuff and the doctors said there probably wasn't anything they could do unless her temperature got high enough, but she's still not feeling well and- "

"Blaine. Stop talking. "

"Okay." He took a deep breath and actually smiled when he heard Kurt's laughter on the other end.

"I can be there in an hour? I would have to leave by four though, is that okay?"

"That's perfect."

"And I'm bringing you coffee, you sound like you need it."

"Again, you're a lifesaver."

"So I've been told...by you."

Blaine couldn't fight the smile that broke through. "Right. So. Text me when you're here, in case Ali is sleeping, and I'll buzz you up."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit!"

"Yep. And Kurt?"

"Mhhm?"

"Thank you. Seriously."

"Y-you're welcome Blaine."

They hung up and Blaine hated himself for being this excited. No matter how many times he would tell himself to remain detatched, he couldn't help getting pulled back in by everything about Kurt. It was like Kurt was some sort of planet, and Blaine couldn't help but be sucked in by the gravity.

He was in trouble and he knew it, but the only thing he could do would be to cut Kurt out of his life, and that wasn't an option. Not only because Kurt was Ali's babysitter, but because Blaine couldn't even fathom the thought of just forgetting about Kurt completely. He knew it would be impossible no matter how much of a distance he tried to put between them.

Shortly after he hung up with Kurt, Blaine heard Ali start whimpering again in her crib. He went back to her room and saw she was awake and staring at the door, waiting for Blaine. He felt her forehead, which was still warm, and picked her up. She wasn't as sweaty as before, probably because she was still in only a diaper. He put her in a thin onsie, in case she got hot again, then took her back to the living room. He sat on the couch with Ali in his lap and turned on some childrens show called Super Why! Blaine enjoyed the show way more than he probably should have, but it was entertaining and had cute music.

After that was a show called Little Einsteins and Blaine watched that with complete awe. His phones text alert went off and Blaine saw Kurt was here. He got off the couch, backing up to the door while still watching the TV and holding Ali, and pushed the buzzer for Kurt. He unlocked the door and went back over to the couch and sat to watch. Soon enough there was a light knock on the door. Blaine turned his head a little and yelled "it's open!" before turning his attention back to the television. He glanced down to see Ali was watching too, for which he was proud. He heard Kurt come in and walk over to them with a small chuckle.

"Well this is cute."

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, who yet again took his breath away. "Hey Kurt! Have you seen this show before! It's amazing."

Kurt laughed and went around the couch to sit next to Blaine. "Can't say I've watched too many childrens shows. What's it about?"

"Well these kids go on adventures, but what's amazing about it is that they use classical music and old paintings and different styles of artwork throughout the whole story. And they teach about instruments and what sounds they make. Plus they fly around in a rocketship! Now I don't know how their parents let them fly all over the world, but they use classical music Kurt!"

Kurt was trying to hold back his giggles. "Wow. You really are a music nerd aren't you?"

"Shush! This is very educational and I didn't know shows like that exsisted anymore." It was taking all of Blaine's willpower to keep looking at the TV instead of at Kurt, but he saw Kurt lean forward and grab something Blaine didn't even notice he sat down.

"One medium drip for you Mr. Music Nerd."

Blaine laughed and grabbed the cup. "Now I don't know whether to thank you or be offended."

Kurt shrugged. "Probably both."

"Well then, thank you...jerk."

Kurt laughed again and Blaine felt his heart break a little more. It was seriously the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He turned his head away when he realized he was looking at Kurt and forced himself to be interested in the show again. It was hard with Kurt so near. He felt Ali shift on his lap and looked down to see her trying to crawl onto the couch and towards Kurt.

Kurt reached out tentatively and looked up at Blaine. "May I?"

Blaine handed Ali over with a small smile, trying not to stare at Kurt's eyes too much. "Of course. She seems to want you."

"So what's wrong with her?"

"Just a small fever. I have to keep taking her temperature to make sure it doesn't get too high."

"She seems pretty calm."

"Yeah. Ali is like that. It's like she knows when something is going on. It was like that after Cooper and Amelia...I didn't hear her make a sound for two weeks. I mean, she cried when she was hungry but other then that she stayed quiet. It was like she knew what was going on."

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?" At Blaine's nod, Kurt continued. "How did they? I mean what happened?"

Blaine took a deep breath and checked within himself to see if he was ready to talk about this. He glanced up and saw Kurt's concerned gaze and knew he could talk to Kurt about this. "Car accident. A drunk driver. They were out on a date, their first since Ali was born. They were on their way home after seeing a movie when some guy passed out at the wheel. He swerved into their lane and hit them dead on." Blaine felt his throat get tight and tried to clear it away. If he started crying in front of Kurt, there would be no stopping. "The guy wasn't wearing a seatbelt, so he flew through the windshield and crashed through the window where Amelia was sitting. They both died there. Coop..he..." Blaine couldn't continue and just shook his head. He couldn't think of what it must have been like for Cooper. Sure he was most likely out of it from all the injuries, but Blaine just knew that Cooper knew Amelia was gone. Cooper could always tell when Amelia was upset or hurt, no matter where he was or how far apart they were. It was some weird connection that Blaine was constantly jealous of, but it's what made him know that it was the reason Cooper died as soon as he was removed from Amelia's side.

Blaine felt a hand suddenly gripping his and he looked up to see Kurt looking at him with watery eyes and a sympathetic smile. He didn't say anything for which Blaine was thankful. He hated when people said "I'm sorry" because it made no difference. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly feeling incredibly comforted by the feel of his soft skin. He stared at their hands which were clasped and wanted nothing more than to open his palm and intertwine their fingers then just sit there, holding hands. But he knew that was crossing one of the lines he set up in his mind, so he just held on for as long as Kurt would let him. Then Ali was crawling along the couch and laid her head on top of their hands. Blaine smiled and used his free hand to run through her short hair.

Kurt made no move to remove his hand, so Blaine held on but still wouldn't look at Kurt. He heard Kurt clear his throat lightly before he started speaking. "My mom died when I was 8. It was a car crash too. It was raining and she just, lost control and ran into a tree. She died at the hospital with me and my dad there."

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't telling him this because he wanted sympathy in return. He knew Kurt told him because Blaine shared his story and Kurt didn't want him to feel alone. He wanted Blaine to know that he was there and he understood. Blaine gripped his hand tighter and shot Kurt a quick, thankful smile before looking away again. He didn't know how long they sat there holding hands with Ali playing with the watch on Kurt's wrist, but eventually Blaine looked up and stared Kurt in the eyes. He didn't know if it was good or bad that Kurt stared back.

"Thank you Kurt. It-it's hard for me to talk about, so thank you for listening and..sharing too."

Kurt gave his hand a final squeeze before removing his hand from Blaine's grip. Blaine suddenly felt cold and wanted to reach over and take Kurt's hand again, but he wouldn't. "You're welcome Blaine. I'm serious, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Blaine had another one of his moment where he wanted to lean over and press his lips to Kurt's. He wanted it bad right now. He saw it clearly in his mind. With their slight height difference, Blaine would lean over and up slightly then hesitate just a moment before gently pressing his lips to Kurt's. It would be chaste, just a small amount of pressure. Then he would pull back with a shy smile and Kurt would look away while blushing lightly. Then Kurt would say something witty and they would both laugh.

Blaine saw it so clearly that it made him stand up from the couch abruptly. Kurt was looking at him curiously and Blaine began to panic. "Um. I have to..bathroom. Watch Ali for sec?" Kurt nodded and Blaine made his retreat to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched with confusion as Blaine rushed to the bathroom. Just moments before he watched as Blaine seemed to have some internal struggle. After hearing Blaine's story and sharing his own, he felt somehow closer to Blaine, which he knew was bad. He told himself he wouldn't get closer, but he saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes and wanted nothing more then to help ease the pain.<p>

Someone as nice as Blaine should never have to hurt the way he was hurting. Kurt knew what it looked like to be hiding secrets away. He's done it for years now and has mastered the ability to hide. But he saw it in Blaine's eyes. He saw the hurt there and he saw there was something else too. Something Blaine didn't want anyone to see, but he couldn't hide it from Kurt. Because he knew what it looked like. Because he was hiding so much too.

Kurt sat Ali on his lap and the little girl stared at him with far too much intensity for a baby. It was a bit unnerving, almost as if she was somehow scolding him. Like it was somehow his fault that Blaine was upset. After Blaine came back out of the bathroom, Kurt noticed the fake smile but would keep his mouth shut. If Blaine wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him, then Kurt wouldn't push.

They spent the rest of the day avoiding talking about anything emotional, sticking to lighter topics. Mostly they talked about their old Glee clubs and the shenanigans they got into. As Kurt talked about all the love triangles, Blaine looked fascinated by how such a small group of people could be filled with so much drama.

When Blaine told a story about serenading a crush at the Gap, Kurt was crying from laughter. Every time he pictured a young Blaine singing an inappropriate song, he lost it and started giggling. Blaine was laughing too and it felt so light and natural, nothing like how it felt with Lawrence. Lawrence hardly ever laughed unless it was the expense of someone else, which always made Kurt feel bad.

They never talked about Lawrence. Kurt kept wanting to ask what Lawrence had said to Blaine over the phone, and possibly apologize if needed. But something always stopped him. He didn't want to ruin the mood by bringing up his boyfriend.

Every couple of hours, Blaine would check Ali's temperature until it was completely back to normal. The little girl took many small naps throughout the day, and by the time it was afternoon, she seemed to be feeling much better. At least, she was now crawling around playing with her toys instead of insisting on sitting on either Kurt or Blaine's laps.

Before Kurt knew it, it was three o' clock and he would have to leave soon so he could be back before Lawrence got home. He didn't want to leave, especially not since Blaine had been smiling a lot more since Kurt had first gotten here. He was just conceited enough to believe he had something to do with that. He sighed when Blaine returned from putting Ali in her crib.

"I have to get going."

Blaine sighed too, but nodded. "Okay. Thanks for staying this long. I'm sure we're not the most entertaining people to spend your morning with."

"Trust me, it's a whole lot better than staying home by myself."

Blaine gestured with his head to the door and Kurt followed. Ever the gentleman, Blaine opened the door for Kurt and looked a bit torn about something. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...Would it be okay if I hugged you?"

"Oh." Kurt was a bit surprised that Blaine would ask, and felt himself begin to blush. "Yeah of course."

They stepped towards each other and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, leaving Kurt to drape his arms around Blaine's neck. Hugging Blaine was like no other hug he's had before. He felt safe and protected like he did when his dad hugged him, but there was something else too. Something warm and comfortable. He felt himself relaxing into the embrace and found he didn't want to let go. He felt Blaine relax too as he spoke.

"I just wanted to say thanks Kurt. You really made me feel better today. So thank you."

Kurt's voice came out soft, almost a whisper. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

Blaine seemed to realize they were still hugging and pulled away. Kurt suddenly felt cold and could feel his skin tingling where Blaine had just been. They both blushed and looked away before Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, needed just a little more contact. "And I'll be here whenever if you need to talk. Call whenever you need, no matter the time, kay?"

The smile that Blaine gave Kurt made his heart melt. "Kay. Thanks again Kurt. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah. Yeah, soon." He made to leave, but turned around once more to see Blaine's smile. "Bye Blaine."

"See ya later Kurt."

Kurt nodded then turned to walk away, wanting nothing more than to just look back just once more. His body was still tingling and felt warm as if he could still feel where Blaine was pressed against him just moments ago. Although he had been trying with all his might to not let himself, Kurt was definitely falling in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_Fun fact: Those shows Blaine was watching are real, and they are probably my favorite shows now. Feel free to judge me. I have the next part pretty much mapped out in my head, so hopefully it won't take as long to get it posted. Thanks so much to everyone reading! _


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Yay another chapter! If anyone wants to put a face to Lawrence, I see Justin Gaston as our resident douchebag. This one has a nice mixture of fluff and angst. And for everyone that's angry about Kurt still being with Lawrence, all I have to say is: soon. _

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks passed in the same manner. Kurt would come over once a week and spend an entire day with Blaine and Ali. No matter what Blaine had tried to tell himself, he had gotten really close with Kurt. He had never met anyone as fascinating as Kurt was, and it blew his mind that he would even want to associate with someone like Blaine. His tiny crush had turned into full fledged adoration, and he could not get enough.<p>

Blaine wanted to be even more selfish and ask Kurt over more, but something was holding him back. Some part of himself was still trying to protect his heart from getting torn to pieces. Every so often he would think of Kurt's boyfriend, and the depression would return in full force. They never talked about Lawrence. No matter how many times Blaine wanted to ask.

But he was noticing things.

He noticed how stressed Kurt would look in the mornings when he first got to Blaine's, but then would almost instantly relax once he stepped inside. He noticed how whenever Lawrence would call or text, Kurt would immediately have to leave. Blaine found that strange, but what was even more strange was how frantic Kurt became after those calls. Blaine knew something was up, but he was always too afraid to ask because he didn't want to intrude. They had gotten close, so if Kurt was having troubles with his relationship, he would talk to Blaine right? Blaine told Kurt almost everything about himself, shouldn't Kurt feel safe enough to do the same?

Finally, it was the night before Blaine's classes started again. To say Blaine was freaking out was a bit of an understatement. He wasn't nervous for his classes, he's always been good at school. He was nervous about leaving Ali. He trusted Kurt, and knew he wouldn't let anything happen to his goddaughter, but he couldn't help but be scared. He called Kurt to make sure everything was all set for the morning, even though they already talked about this the day before. Blaine felt instantly calmed when he heard Kurt chuckle in his ear.

_"Blaine. Stop freaking out. I will be there by 8 o' clock."_

"I know I know. I'm sorry. It's just.."

_"I know Blaine."_

"And you have the key?" Blaine had gotten his spare key back from Wes and given it to Kurt, so it would be easier for him to get into the building. He felt a weird thrill when he had given Kurt the key, but quickly tried to stifle his wierd excitement.

_"Yes Blaine. I put it on my keychain with all my other keys. Okay, is Ali asleep?"_

"Yes?"

_"Stop pacing. And don't pretend like you're not. I can practically see you."_

Damn him. Blaine was indeed pacing his living room. He stopped and was about to lift his hand to run through his hair when Kurt stopped him._ "And put your hand down, you're gonna pull all your hair out before you're twenty-five."_

Blaine froze. "Okay seriously, did you put a camera in here sometime? That's creepy Kurt."

_"No. I know you. Also you're predictable."_

"Okay sensei Kurt, I've stopped pacing and am not pulling out my hair. Any other words of wisdom?" Blaine smiled when Kurt started laughing. God he loved that sound.

_"Glad to hear you're taking this seriously. Yes. Sit your butt down, put your feet up and turn to the Lifetime channel."_

"The Lifetime channel? Kurt, you're not gonna make me watch one of those movies that looks terrible but will most likely end up making me cry like a baby, are you?"

_"Ha! No. Project Runway marathon. And it's one of the early seasons, back when it was good. You are gonna watch with me and relax for once."_

Blaine did as he was told, sitting down and turning his TV on. It was a nice change from the kids shows that he constantly had on. "Hey! I remember this season! I had a huge crush on that Nick guy! What season is this?"

_"Season 2, and what! No no no. Daniel was the cutest. And I loved his stuff. Wait. You used to watch this show?"_

"Of course I did! I'm a whore for TV show competitions! Well, I used to be, mostly I watch cartoons now and- Hey! What's so funny?" Kurt had suddenly started cracking up and Blaine didn't understand what was so funny.

_"Oh. Nothing, nothing. I just- oh god- using the word 'whore' to describe yourself is just hilarious to me."_

"What. Why?"

_"Oh come on! Blaine Anderson, the most gentlemanly gentleman there ever was. The word 'whore' just does not compute with me."_

Blaine was smiling but tried to sound offended. "Hey, I am college student. You didn't know me before Ali, maybe I was a super giant whore. Hey! Stop laughing!" Kurt had actually snorted over the phone and Blaine thought it was adorable, even though he thought he should probably start getting more offended.

_"I'm sorry , I'm sorry. Oh I can't breathe."_ Kurt sniffled and took a few breaths then spoke in a mock serious voice that Blaine could tell was ready to crack again. _"Tell me Blaine, were you a wild party boy that slept around with all the closeted frat boys?"_

Blaine could feel the conversation was about to take a turn from playful to serious because he felt himself getting ready to ask about the boyfriend. "Maybe I was."

_"But you weren't."_

"But I wasn't."

There was a pause then Blaine took a deep breath, pushing all the teasing away. "Kurt. I think we need to have a serious discussion."

_"Sounds ominous."_

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to ask you something."

_"...Okay? Go ahead?"_

Kurt sounded nervous and Blaine was glad he wasn't the only one. "I was just wondering why you never talk about your...boyfriend."

A pause then,_ "That wasn't a question."_

"Right. So, um, why?"

_"You never asked?"_

Blaine was running his hand through his hair now and felt the urge to pace. "Right, I know but I didn't want to seem like...I don't know. But, we're...friends right? Friends talk about their significant others. And I guess I'm asking now."

_"I...suppose."_

"Um, well, how long have you two been together?"

_"About a year."_

Blaine could tell Kurt was uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why. "Wow. That's a long time. And you live with him?"

_"Yes."_

Blaine sighed. Kurt wasn't going to offer up any information for Blaine to be able to get to the bottom of their relationship. "Listen, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I just- I don't know."

_"It's fine Blaine. Um, we met at a party a friend of mine was having. He's going to NYU too, for architecture. "_

Blaine had no idea what to even say to that. He somewhat regretted asking, but Kurt didn't even sound remotely excited to be talking about Lawrence. "So have you done the whole, meeting the families thing?"

_"Uhh."_ If Blaine thought Kurt sounded uncomfortable before, it was nothing to how it was now._ "Uh, no- no. Well, he's met my step brother. But that's about it."_

"Kurt, are you okay?"

_"Hmm? Y-yeah. I, uh, It's just that- Um. Lawrence isn't...out yet."_

"He- Kurt how old is Larry?"

_"Lawrence. He hates being called Larry. And he's my age."_

"And he's not out."

Kurt sighed. _"It's...complicated. His dad-"_

"Believe me, I know all about tough dads, why do you think I've never talked about my dad. Still, I've never hid who I was."

_"It's different with-"_

"You live together, what does he tell his family? Don't they ever visit?" Blaine was getting angry for some reason, and he hated_ Larry _even more now. He knew if he had someone as amazing as Kurt, he would want to show him off to the world. To show every person he knew the amazing boy he was lucky enough to call his.

_"I-when they come, I uh, I leave until they-"_

"So you're telling me, that when his family visits, you have to leave your own home so they don't see you?"

_"Blaine, why are you getting so angry?"_

"Because Kurt, you shouldn't have to be hidden! You're too...too special for that."

Blaine was pacing his apartment now, picking things up only to place them in the same exact spot. Kurt wasn't saying anything, but he could hear his heavy breathing, or maybe that was Blaine. Then he froze, finally realizing what he just said. Crap.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I- I need to go. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up without even waiting for a response from Kurt. He picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at the door. He was such an idiot and probably just ruined things with Kurt. It was good he hung up when he did, otherwise he probably would have told Kurt just how much he liked him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still sitting with the phone to his ear, slow tears falling down his face. Not tears of sadness though. Blaine had called him special. Nobody, besides his dad of course, had ever said he was special. He could tell by the way Blaine said it that he meant it. Then he thought about how angry Blaine had sounded after Kurt told him about Lawrence, and what was that about? He looked around his apartment as if he was seeing it for the first time. For as much as he loved interior design, there was absolutely nothing in this flat that was his, besides his clothes in the closet.<p>

He had thought it was because Lawrence was even more of an interior design nut than he was, but he knew the reason now. It was just another way to hide Kurt's presence. There were no pictures of them sitting out, Kurt's clothes were pushed to the back of the closet, and none of his toiletries could be left out, not even his toothbrush. Kurt knew he never really meant a whole lot to Lawrence, but he had always tried to make him care.

Especially in the beginning. Lawrence was the first guy to ever show actual interest in Kurt. He was sweet and made Kurt laugh and Kurt was constantly trying to prove he was good enough. He tried so hard to make Lawrence love him. Sure, they said the words, but Kurt had never actually felt it. At the time he thought he really did love Lawrence, but now he was comparing everything to how he felt when he was with Blaine. It may not be love yet, but it was already a better feeling then the one he had with Lawrence.

Kurt knew he needed out, he just had no clue how to get out. He had nowhere to go. He didn't have his own money yet to be able to get a place. He alienated all his friends after all the times he ditched them so he wouldn't make Lawrence mad. Speaking of getting Lawrence mad, he would be furious if Kurt tried to leave him and the thought made Kurt a little nervous. Not scared. He knew Lawrence would never physically hurt him, but sometimes his anger got a little scary.

Kurt made a plan though. He would start saving up money and looking for the cheapest place he could afford. He didn't care how rundown it was as long as it was away from Lawrence. Moving his stuff out would be easy, since he owned so little. He looked at the clock and realized it was already nine o' clock. Lawrence would probably be home soon, maybe he could slip into bed early and pretend to be asleep. Just as he closed the bathroom door, he heard the front door opened and sighed. Well, so much for that plan.

"Kurt baby? Where are you?"

"Bathroom! Be out in a minute!" He rolled his eyes, their flat only had two rooms and obviously Kurt wasn't in the main room. Idiot. He took his time getting ready for bed, hoping Lawrence would just pass out. Kurt knew he had been out having a few drinks, even though Lawrence didn't tell him so, it was the only reason he wasn't home for dinner. Finally, without anymore reason to stall, he left the bathroom. And walked straight into Lawrence.

"Jesus Lawrence! Why are you standing right outside the bathroom, are you trying to give me heart failure?"

"I missed you."

Kurt cringed internally debating on if it was worth starting a fight so he didn't have to have sex. He just didn't want to be tired in the morning. Sure he may not love him, but he couldn't deny they had a good sex life. It was probably the only good thing in their relationship. Lawrence stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his hands on his ass. Kurt kept his arms at his sides and inhaled, "Smells like you've been drinking."

"Mmm. Went out with my old roommates."

"Thanks for inviting me along."

Lawrence stepped back and glared at Kurt. Perfect. "It wasn't really your scene babe."

"Oh. So you went to a rich bar and didn't want to be seen with someone so common as me?"

"Kurt."

Kurt stopped at the warning tone and stared, waiting for Lawrence to talk. "Kurt baby, you know it's not like that. You're not common. You're my Kurt and you are way too good for those people."

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, Lawrence sure was laying it on thick. Maybe if he just told Lawrence he was tired. It was worth a shot. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Lawrence's. "Babe, I'm really tired and need to get up early. Can we just go to bed? And don't you have breakfest tomorrow with your boss?" He prayed that was tomorrow.

"Crap. Yes that is in the morning. Yeah. We should go to bed. Let me brush my teeth. You get in bed. And lose the clothes, I still want you naked." And with a final smack on Kurt's ass, Lawrence stepped into the bathroom. Kurt sighed and made his way to the bed, stripping down then climbing in. Luckily, he learned to fall asleep quickly so before Lawrence even returned, Kurt was already asleep.

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He quickly shut it off and slowly removed himself from Lawrence's grip. Once he was eased out of the bed he quietly sprinted to the bathroom. It was alway cold in their flat in the morning, and Kurt didn't have anything on to cover himself. He quickly showered and finished getting ready, hoping to leave before Lawrence fully woke up.

For once, his plan actually worked and he was ready to leave before his boyfriend woke. He reset the alarm clock so he would wake up in ten more minutes, then quickly wrote a goodbye note on their marker board on the fridge. He left earlier then he needed, but that gave him plenty of time to pick up some coffee and breakfast for him and Blaine.

He smiled to himself as he made his way to the subway. He could already hear Blaine in his head, calling him a lifesaver and giving him that smile that made Kurt's heart melt. He made it to Blaine's coffee shop, which had quickly become his coffee shop as well. All the baristas knew him by name now and he didn't have to put in his order, they just knew.

Coffees in hand, he made his way down the block Blaine's apartment building. He felt a strange thrill when he used the key to enter the building but tried to ignore it. He wasn't really sure what to do once he got to Blaine's door though. He assumed the key was just to get into the building. He raised his hand and knocked lightly, in case Ali was sleeping. Moments later, the door was opened, and Blaine's tired face appeared. Without saying anything, Kurt held up the coffee and there it was...that smile.

"Lifesaver."

Kurt laughed and stepped inside, finally noticing Blaine was still in sweatpants. "Did you just wake up?"

"Mhhm." Blaine flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. Kurt stood there a bit awkwardly. He had never been here this early and it was still dark out, and it was dark in the apartment, the only light coming from the hall by the door. He felt weird sitting next to Blaine, as if the lighting would make him a different person.

Blaine turned his head and saw Kurt still standing there in the middle of the room. He patted the couch next to him and mumbled, "you can sit. Turn on the tv if you want."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, he was being ridiculous. He sat next to Blaine, but was sure to keep his distance. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"Kurt. It's college. An early morning class. I could go like this and nobody would care." Blaine looked over and started laughing at the offended look Kurt was wearing. "Okay okay okay. I'll go put on something presentable, happy?"

Kurt nodded and smiled a little when Blaine stumbled his way back to his bedroom. It was the one room Kurt had never been in, and the curiosity had been killing him. There was always something so personal about someone's bedroom and he wanted to see what Blaine's room said about him. It wasn't creepy. No it was not. Okay, maybe just a little. But at least he wasn't thinking about being in Blaine's room _with _Blaine. Oh crap, now he was.

Thankfully, he heard Ali start to cry from the other room. Saved by the baby. He stood and made to go to her room when Blaine stumbled out, toothbrush in mouth. "Wait! She's not ready to wake up yet!"

"But she's crying..."

"No. Just give her the pacifier and she'll go back to sleep. When she's actually ready to get up, she'll start talking."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, it really was sweet how in tune he was to Ali. He nodded once to let Blaine know he understood before he went to do as Blaine instructed. Sure enough, she fell right back asleep. It was almost comical how she was flailing around the bed, but then suddenly passed back out as soon as she had her pacifier.

He returned to the living room just as Blaine walked out of his room, fully dressed. They stared at each other for a moment, then Blaine did a little twirl. "Is this okay sir?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow then walked forward, making a slow circle around Blaine. He was looking at the clothes. Just the clothes. That's all. Oh who was he kidding. Blaine was wearing clothes that were far too tight, not that Kurt was complaining. "I approve. Though, I don't think I've ever seen you wear socks. Do you own any?"

Blaine laughed and was blushing after Kurt's scrutiny. "I _own _some yes, but my feet get claustrophobic, so I prefer not wearing any."

"Your feet get...oh my gosh you are such a dork." _An adorable dork, _Kurt added in his head. He went and sat down so he wouldn't openly stare at Blaine anymore.

"Wait! I totally forgot the best part of the outfit! Hang on!" Blaine scrambled back to his room then came back a few minutes later, adorned with a bowtie. Kurt couldn't help but smile, it really made Blaine look young but he somehow made it work. Kurt nodded his approval. "Adorable. Now get out of here before you're late."

It was then that Kurt realized Blaine was stalling. He stood and went to Blaine, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Blaine. Ali will be fine. I promise I will not let anything bad happen to her. You can trust me. I promise. Take a deep breath. Then leave. I have my phone. You can call if you want to between classes. Calm down."

Blaine visibly relaxed under Kurt's touch. He was freaking out. He hadn't been away from Ali for longer than an hour or so since he was in Ohio. "I do trust you Kurt. I do. It's just...I'm just.."

"Nervous."

"Yes."

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a small smile. "I swear Blaine. Nothing will happen to your little girl. I care for her too. I'm not just some babysitter. I'm your friend too and I will do everything my power to make sure she's safe."

Blaine smiled and definitely wanted to kiss Kurt right now. "Thank you Kurt. I'll...I'll just go."

"Yes. You go. And don't worry, you'll get wrinkles and go prematurely grey."

Blaine laughed then went to Ali's room. He bent in her crib and kissed her forhead with a whispered, "I will be back later Angel. I promise." It was time to leave. His Ali would be safe with Kurt. Everything was going to be okay.

Kurt all but shoved Blaine out the door. Once he was gone, Kurt turned to face the room. Over the past couple weeks he'd been secretly making up sketches for ways to rearrange the room. He figured since Ali was asleep, he'd get started with the little things. He took all the books off the shelves and put them on the dinning table, along with all other knick knacks. Then he got to work.

* * *

><p>Four more hours. Four hours, then he would be back with Ali and Kurt. About halfway to school that morning, Blaine started freaking out with worry. He already had a feeling he would be texting Kurt all day long for updates. In his worry frazzled mind, he didn't realize he was running late. Well, that was a good way to start a school year.<p>

He made it to class in time and picked a seat in the back so he would be able to check his phone if needed. It was then that he remembered his phone conversation with Kurt from the night before. Well, obviously Kurt was choosing to ignore it, so he would do the same. He spent most of the night in utter embarrasment and he wasn't ready to return to that.

About halfway through his first class, he felt his pocket buzz and he hurried to check it. It was a picture message from Kurt. He clicked it and smiled when he saw it was a picture of Ali with her face covered in food. Instantly Blaine knew what Kurt was doing. He was sending a picture to put Blaine's mind at ease. It worked. Seeing Ali with a big smile on her face and completely 100% safe put his mind much more at ease.

For the rest of the day, every couple of hours, Kurt would send him another picture of Ali. Blaine's favorite so far was one where Kurt was in it. He didn't know what was happening, but in the picture both Kurt and Ali were laughing. Probably because Ali had her little hand covering Kurt's eye. Still, it was adorable and Blaine immediately set it as his phone's background.

The rest of his classes passed quickly, but not quickly enough for Blaine. He wanted to get home, so he took a cab home instead of the subway. He couldn't stand the thought of waiting in an elevator, so he sprinted up the stairs. Once he opened door he immediately started backing out. He was sure he was in the wrong place. He checked the number on the door and it was the number of his apartment.

Blaine stood in the doorway, frozen and blinking slowly. Then Kurt appeared from the kitchen with a huge smile. "You're early! I was gonna put a big red bow on the door."

"Kurt- what.."

"Do- Do you like it? I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to redecorate."

Blaine looked around. Honestly, the place looked amazing. He would have never believed this was his apartment. "Kurt. It looks amazing, but...how?"

Kurt was reliefed, he was worried Blaine didn't like it. "Well, I did most of it while Ali was sleeping. Then I did the smaller things while she played. She pretty independent for a seven month old."

"Yeah she is. She's sleeping now?" Kurt nodded and Blaine walked over to where his bookshelf was now located. "Kurt...did you...Are these organized by the Dewey Decimal System?" Kurt blushed and nodded shyly. Blaine laughed then walked forward and hugged Kurt tightly, even picking him up and spinning him around once. "You are amazing! I can't believe you did all this! Did you have someone over to help?"

"No. I'm not gonna invite someone over to your apartment Blaine."

"But...that sofa is ridiculously heavy. There's no way you did that by yourself."

"Never underestimate my determination."

"Noted."

Blaine released Kurt and smiled at him. Then he looked around the rest of the room. It didn't even look like the same apartment. Everything flowed so much better and there was even a little space for all Ali's toys to be neatly organized. "Seriously Kurt. Amazing. Thank you. You really didn't have to do this. But thank you."

Kurt smiled and blushed some more, then turned serious. "Blaine. We need to have a serious discussion."

Blaine froze. There was reference to their conversation from last night, but Blaine could see the playful glint in Kurt's eye. He would play along. "Sounds ominous."

Kurt looked pleased. "Come with me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and led him...oh crap he was heading to Blaine's room. Breath Blaine. Breeaatthhee. Kurt walked in like he owned the place and stopped in front of Blaine's dresser. Blaine was confused. "Uh?"

"Blaine. It's okay to admit you have a problem."

"Kurt. What are you-"

"Bowties, Blaine."

Blaine looked down at his display cases, still confused. "What about them?"

Kurt sighed. "You left your door cracked this morning, Ali crawled in and I followed and saw this. You have _display cases_ for your _bowties!_"

"So?"

"How many do you have?" Blaine made a face and Kurt stared. "Don't pretend like you don't know the exact number."

"You said my bowtie was adorable this morning!"

"Yes. Your _one _bowtie. Now how many are there?" Blaine mumbled something and turned away from Kurt. "How many Blaine?"

Blaine sighed and touched the nearest case. "Sixty-two."

"Sixt- Wow. Just..Wow. Just out curiosity...why?"

"I like them!"

"Okay. Why the display case?"

"Because,um, because it looks neat?"

"You are such a dork."

"An adorable dork though, right?" Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair and walked out of the bedroom without saying anything. Blaine chased after him. "Right Kurt? I'm adorable right? Right right right right right right right?"

"God yes fine! You're adorable. And are also apparently a five year old."

Blaine grinned and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Right. Ali's been sleeping for about thirty minutes. I have..hang on." He went and picked something up off the table. "Here. I made a chart of what we did today. When she ate and napped and diaper changes and things."

Blaine looked at the chart in amazement. Kurt was literally perfect. "Kurt this is...thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stood and smiled at each other for a few moments before Kurt's phone beeped. He sighed, knowing who it was. Sure enough, it was Lawrence asking where Kurt was. "I gotta go."

Blaine was angry again, thinking about Kurt's boyfriend. "Kay. Thanks again Kurt, seriously for everything." And because he couldn't resist, he pulled Kurt in for another hug. "You are amazing Kurt I'm so glad you're watching Ali."

Kurt stepped back, blushing and and smiling. "You're welcome Blaine. I'm glad I'm watching Ali too. I, uh, I'll see you in the morning!"

"Right. Morning." Ali started crying so Blaine couldn't walk Kurt to the door like he usually did. "Okay. Bye Kurt."

"See ya!"

They smiled at each other once more then both turned to go in opposite directions. Blaine smiled as he picked up Ali. "Hey baby girl. I missed you today. Did you have fun with Kurt?" Of course she didn't answer, but she was looking over Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had a feeling she was looking for Kurt. He already heard the door close, so he knew Kurt was gone. "I know baby girl. I miss him too."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_Since the chapters seem to be getting longer, it may take a little more time for me to get the chapters out. Sorry! But I need to sleep sometimes :) Look for the next part in the next few days! Thanks again to everyone reading! _


	11. Chapter 10

By Wednesday, Blaine was able to leave the apartment with absolutely no nervousness. In just two days, Kurt had put his mind at rest. He also decided that Wednesday was his favorite day. He had a class in the morning, but then nothing until his night class. To save time, Kurt just stayed at Blaine's the entire afternoon. It was perfect.

For what had to be the millionth time, Blaine couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have Kurt in his life, even if it wasn't in the capacity that he would like. They continued their old routine of not talking about Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine didn't ask anymore question, not wanting to get angry and say something stupid again, and Kurt didn't mention him out of shame. He didn't want Blaine to know about their relationship because he knew Blaine would judge him, and he just couldn't take that.

After they had eaten a nice dinner, made by Kurt, Blaine regretably had to start getting ready to leave. He was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to put Ali to bed tonight, since they had a good routine by now. He would sing to her while she snuggled into his chest until she fell asleep. It was just as relaxing for Blaine as it was for Ali. Once he was all ready to go, he went to pick up Ali, since he wouldn't see her until the next morning.

"Okay Ali-gator, Uncle Blaine has to go. I'll see you in the morning. Be a good girl for Kurt mkkay?" She wasn't even paying attention to him, trying to wiggle from his grip so she could keep playing with her toys. Blaine laughed and set her back. "Fine don't say bye."

Kurt laughed from where he was sitting on the couch. "Oh I can't wait to see you and her when she's a teenager."

"Shh. She will never be a teenager. I won't allow it." They both laughed and Kurt stood, probably to shoo Blaine out the door. "Okay okay. I'm going. I'll try to be home by ten at the latest. If she can't sleep then just-"

Kurt interupted with and amused smile, "sing for her. I know the routine Blaine. Now leave." He saw Blaine open his mouth and cut him off again, "and if you apologize one more time for how late your class can run I think I may actually smack you."

Blaine blushed, Kurt knew him far too well. "Okay okay. Geesh, didn't peg you for the violent type." He laughed and bent to kiss the top of Ali's head, and wished he could lean over and kiss Kurt too. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Thanks again Kurt! Bye baby girl!"

Kurt waved and said goodbye, then Blaine walked out the door. When he was almost to his class, he got a message from Kurt. He expected it was probably another adorable picture of Ali but it was a video. He had a few minutes to spare, so he stopped at a bench and sat down before pressing play. He instantly smiled as he saw not Ali, but Kurt, speaking into the camera. _"Okay. I know you literally just left, but I had to send you this. I don't know if she's done this around you or not that's why I pulled out the camera. Anyways, I think she misses you already. Here, listen!" _

There was a small rustling as Kurt turned his phone around to face Ali. Ali looked up curiously for a moment, then resumed playing. He heard Kurt again, _"Ali, can you say what you were just saying?" _Ali ignore Kurt, then Kurt made a noise like he was reaching for something. Blaine saw a picture frame come into view. It was a picture Blaine had took of him and Ali then HAD to print it off because it was so cute. Kurt was holding the picture in front of Ali saying, _"Ali, who is this? Who's that guy?" _

Blaine froze when all the sudden Ali looked at the picture and started excitedly yelling, _"Blay Blay Blay!" _There was no doubt in his mind she was saying his name. He felt his eyes start to well up and he wanted nothing more than to run home and cuddle Ali and then Kurt. Maybe cuddle both of them at the same time. Point was, he wanted cuddles right now. The video didn't go on much longer, so Blaine watched it again. When he was in danger of being late, he text Kurt about twenty thank you's and put his phone away.

He could hardly focus during class because he kept replaying little Ali's voice in his head. She didn't talk much besides outbursts of random noises. Blaine always felt bad because her vocabulary was rather limited to the usual 'mama' and 'dada', but since Ali didn't see them anymore, she didn't use those words. So, hearing her say his name made his heart swell and he felt warm fuzzies all through his body.

Blaine shook his head and tried to focus on what the professor was saying and that's when he felt it. Someone was staring at him. He glanced to his left and sure enough, there was a guy sitting a few seats down and he was looking directly at Blaine . Blaine blushed then smiled politely before turning back to the lesson. The other guy kept staring, which made it even harder to pay attention and was starting to make him uncomfortable.

He made a point of turning a little in seat, away from the guy, hoping that he would stop staring . When the professor started winding down the lesson, Blaine quietly started packing his things away so he could leave the room as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. As soon as they were dismissed, Blaine stood and debated how weird it would make him look if he literally sprinted from the room. He just wanted to get home to his little girl. But he barely stood before the guy was standing in front of him.

Blaine noticed he was much taller than he was with dark hair and grey eyes. Blaine supposed he was attractive, but he wasn't really paying attention. The guy smiled and Blaine put on his polite smile when the guy spoke. "Hi. I'm sorry I was staring, but I never see any other guys wearing bowties and I kind of was stunned. I'm in your musical theory class on Monday morning and saw you were wearing one then too. I'm Eddie by the way." He held his hand and Blaine shook it on instict.

"Blaine. Um. Bowties?"

"Yeah! I have a collection, I don't wear them often because I used to get made fun of a lot in high school, so I tried to tone it down."

Blaine laughed. "I know what you mean." He normally would get really excited and start asking a bunch of questions, but he really wanted to get home. He started heading towards the door with Eddie following after him.

"So, do you wanna go grab a coffee?

Blaine checked his phone to make sure there weren't any messages from Kurt then sent a quick text to tell him he was on his way. "Uhhh, what? Sorry."

"That's okay. I was just seeing if you wanted to grab some coffee, I know this great place just a few blocks from here. They have the best scones!"

"Sorry I really need to get home." He was only half paying attention at this point, which was probably rude, but he could only think about getting home.

"Oh. Got someone waiting for you?" Blaine didn't see the crushed look this guy was giving him, far too lost in his own world."

"Uhhh, sorta. Not exactly waiting, but there."

"Girlfriend?"

Blaine barked out a laugh. "No. Oh god no." They were out of the building now and Blaine was debating on getting a cab again.

"Oh. Then a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." But he sure wished he did. They reached the curb and Blaine finally gave this poor guy his attention while he waved for a cab. "I'm real sorry Eddie, but I need to get home. It was really nice meeting you."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Nice meeting you too Blaine. I'll see ya around I suppose." He smiled hopefully, but it was lost since Blaine was already getting in the cab. He made some noncommital noise in the back of his throat and waved over his shoulder. Eddie walked away with his shoulders slumped.

By the time he was halfway home, Blaine had already forgotton about his encounter with Eddie. He was watching the video Kurt sent him again. It really was the best video he's ever seen. First, there was Kurt's smiling face, then Kurt talking in the cutest baby voice ever to his Ali, then the best part was Ali saying his name. He wouldn't be surprised if he continued to watch this video everyday.

The cab finally pulled in front of Blaine's apartment building and he quickly paid before rushing inside. On his way up, he wondered if it would be a bad idea if he let Ali sleep in his bed tonight. He just really wanted someone to cuddle with. It would just be once, that couldn't be a bad thing, right?

After what felt like the longest elevator ride in history, he was outside his door. Once he stepped inside he paused and looked around. He figured Kurt would probably be in the living room waiting for him to get back, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Blaine stood and listened to see if he could hear any sound from Ali's room. There was none. Curious, and only mildly panicked, he walked to Ali's room and stopped dead in the doorway. And then promptly lost all his breath.

Kurt and Ali were asleep in her rocking chair. She was laying on his chest with her chubby cheek pressed up on his shoulder. Kurt's head was resting on top of hers and he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. It was the single most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. He wanted to keep this image in his brain forever and even though he knew it was a bit creepy, he pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture.

It was moments like these that made Blaine wish they were a family. He had caught himself pretending over the past few days that he was coming home to his perfect family. He would fantasize about coming home, planting a kiss on Ali's head then reaching over to pull Kurt into a sweet kiss. Then they would talk about their days as they cooked a meal together. It was the most perfect fantasy, and watching the images in his head gave Blaine such a warm feeling all through his body.

After he felt his staring reach beyond the point of creepy, he toed off his shoes and tiptoed over to Kurt, bending down to eye level so he hopefully wouldn't startle him and wake up Ali in the process too. He gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a tiny shake while whispering Kurt's name. Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open and he gave Blaine the most beautiful smile that actually made him stumble back a little. He returned the smile, feeling his whole face lighting up. He continued whispering so he didn't wake the sleeping girl.

"Hey. Falling asleep on the job, are we?"

Kurt laughed softly and rolled his eyes. He nodded with his head to tell Blaine to leave while he put Ali in his crib. Blaine pouted and looked at Ali helplessly, she was so close but he knew if they transferred her to Blaine's arm she would most likely wake up. When Kurt stood from the chair, Blaine held his hand up to stop him. His heart was racing a little as he stepped right up next to Kurt, he wanted to wrap his arms around both of them, but settled for bending close and kissing the back of Ali's hair. The closeness was a bit overwhelming and the feeling of _family_ was about to knock him off his feet. He pulled away and stumbled out of the room, and away from the strong urge to kiss Kurt.

Kurt stood blinking after Blaine, feeling a little dazed. He had no clue what just happened, but something definitely did. It was as if there was something in the air, something charged and intense. It was just a moment though. A small space in time where Kurt felt...something. Something he only felt when he was in Ohio. A feeling of contentment and complete comfort. Family.

Kurt shook his head and gently put Ali down in her crib. He was a bit sweaty where she had been laying, and suddenly felt a little cold without her. He waited a moment to make sure she was actually asleep, then backed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. When he turned around, suddenly Blaine was there hugging Kurt tightly. Kurt was a bit shocked, "Blaine wha-"

"Please Kurt. Just. I need a hug right now."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him firmly in place. Neither one said anything, just held onto each other. Both had butterflies flapping wildly in their stomachs, but neither were brave enough to admit it. Both too afraid of rejection. Kurt never had anyone hold him so tight, as if they were afraid of letting go. He couldn't handle his emotions right now, he had to break the silence because talking was good. Talking kept him distracted. "Blaine? Is everything okay?"

Blaine stepped away and was blushing. "Yeah. I'm just..Thank you for that video Kurt. The only other actual words I've heard her say are 'mama' and 'papa' and she hasn't said either in the longest time. When she did it would break my heart. I don't know what it was, hearing her say my name like that,but I guess I got a little emotional. I just want to cuddle her, but I kind of can't right now, so I just needed a hug. Sorry if you were...uncomfortable."

Kurt smiled adoringly, because seriously guys like Blaine just didn't exist in his world. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I wasn't uncomfortable. And I understand, I think. It's like...it's like you know she knows who you are and that you're the one taking care of her and that you love her." Blaine's eyes started tearing up so Kurt wrapped him up in another hug, a little more gentle this time. He pulled back with a smile, keeping both hands on Blaine's shoulders. "And I may have been saying my name to her all day hoping she'd say it. No luck, but I'll keep trying."

Blaine laughed at that and was once again grateful for Kurt. They stood and stared at each other, smiling, and Blaine felt himself about to do or say something stupid. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Kurt's phone vibrated on the coffee table, ending the moment. Kurt jerked away and rushed to get his phone, and Blaine stood there with his head down. He heard Kurt sigh and he knew the words that would come next.

"I gotta go."

Blaine kept his head down and headed to the door. "Yeah I know."

Kurt felt the heavy weight of disappointment settle in his chest. He really hated Lawrence in this moment. "So um. Her chart is on the kitchen counter. I, uh, set your coffee maker up so you just have to turn it on in the morning. Sorry, but I am not getting up at five o' clock just so I can get us coffee."

Blaine managed a smile and opened the door for Kurt. "I've never expected you to bring me coffee, so don't even worry about it. And thank you Kurt, I cannot say it enough I swear."

Kurt wasn't going to admit he did all those extra little things just so he could see Blaine smile at him in that special way. "You're welcome Blaine. I'll, uh, see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Um, can you maybe do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"It's just, I have all these protective mother feelings all of the sudden. Will you let me know that you make it home okay? It's just...New York and nighttime, and I know you can take care of yourself, I'm not implying that you can't. But I just..get worried."

Kurt was giving Blaine an amused look,. "You finished?" Blaine nodded, looking a bit bashful and Kurt thought it was adorable. "Yes. I will let you know when I get home. And stop worrying about offending me or whatever." He really wanted to hug him again, but didn't want to overstep

"Right. Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

Kurt walked out and Blaine shut the door softly behind him. He stood there breathing slowly for a while, trying to calm down his emotions. He felt something had changed between them tonight, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he was being delusional. Something was telling him that Kurt may return some of his feelings. Although the thought should make him feel elated, it made him more depressed. No matter what he felt, Kurt still had a boyfriend and Blaine couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't put Kurt in a position where he had to chose, nor would he make Kurt a cheater by being foolish and kissing him.

But his urges to kiss Kurt were becoming stronger by the day, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he completely gave in. With a deep sigh, he pushed away from the door and walked back to Ali's room. He just needed someone to be close with right now. He carefully picked her up and slowly walked back to his room. The climb into bed was awkward while he was trying to hold her without waking her up, but he managed to get himself under the blankets.

He didn't even change out of his clothes, and he knew he had homework he was neglecting, but he just wanted to sleep and cuddle with someone. As he fell asleep, he wondered what it would be like to have Kurt to cuddle with. A short while later, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, startling him back awake. He struggled to free it and when he finally unlocked the screen, he saw a text from Kurt. _Made it home. Would say without a scratch, but I may or may not have shut my finger in the cab door. Sleep well Blaine!_

Blaine smiled at the phone and text back his own goodnight to Kurt, then set his phone on the nightstand. Once he was fully laying back down, he cuddle Ali a little closer and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine got home Friday evening, he was completely exhausted. After only one week of school, he was already feeling the pressure. Things were a lot different with a baby in the picture now. He could hardly get his work done between doing everything with Ali and trying to keep his place clean. He was staying up later, finding it was easier to get his work done while Ali was asleep.<p>

He truged into his apartment, nodding to Kurt and Ali who were playing on the floor, then he plopped face first into the couch. He heard Kurt laugh and say, "rough day?" He spoke into the couch then realized Kurt most likely couldn't understand him, so he turned his head. "Rough week. I don't know how people with kids can do this. I'm exhausted." As if to prove his point, he suddenly yawned.

Kurt laughed then reached over to pat his ankle. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough. It's only the first week."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and time seemed to freeze for a moment, like it seemed to always do whenever he looked at Kurt. Ali crawled over to the couch and looked up at Blaine then started blabbering at him. He reached down and picked her up, turning himself over so he was on his back, then sat Ali on his stomach. She looked down at him and kept talking while she excitedly hit his chest. "Well someone's got a lot to say today. Tell me all about it baby girl."

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed as she continued to talk to Blaine, looking far too serious for a baby. Blaine grinned over at Kurt, who was still sitting on the floor. "Did you make her mad or something today?"

Kur shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. I wouldn't let her play in the bathroom, so maybe she's mad about that."

Blaine turned back to Ali, tickling her sides a little. "Was that it baby? Did that mean ol Kurt not let you play in the bathroom?"

"Hey! I am not mean."

Ali started yelling at this point, causing Blaine to start laughing uncontrolably. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to look grumpy. Blaine stood and shifted Ali to rest on his hip. "I'm sorry. I know she has no clue what we are saying, but that as just an awesome coincidence ." He went to his bag that he dropped by the front door and pulled out an envelope then returned to sit on the couch, handing kurt the envelope. "Your first weeks pay good sir."

Kurt grabbed it rather shyly, but smirked at Blaine. "Why thank you fine gentleman." This was what he loved most about being around Blaine. They playfulness and the easy comfort.

Blaine was about to reply when his phone started ringing. He held up a finger, signaling Kurt to wait just a moment before he left. When he grabbed his phone he saw it was his father. Well this couldn't be good. He sat Ali down on the ground then went to the kitchen while he answered.

Kurt sat on the floor, confused by Blaine's sudden shift in behavior. As soon as he had looked at his phone, he had gotten paler then left the room. Unfortunately, in the small apartment, sound carried and try as he may to ignore it, Kurt could hear everything Blaine was saying. He heard Blaine answer the phone with a "hello Sir" followed later with a "yes father." It sounded so formal, and not at all the way Kurt thought someone should talk to their dad. Even Lawrence didn't talk to his father like that. He tried to tune out the conversation in the kitchen, but he couldn't really do much when Blaine yelled angrily into the phone, "it's none of your concern who I hire to take care of Ali! I have her best interests at hand. And I may be new at this, but I can already tell I'm a hell of lot better at being a father figure than you ever were!"

Then there was a small slam and Blaine came charging into the room. Kurt stood catiously and watched as Blaine paced back and forth angrily. He hated for even thinking it, but he couldn't help but find Blaine extremely attractive right now. He took a tentative step forward and reached a hand out, only to let it drop back at his side. "B-Blaine?"

The sound of Kurt's worried voice made Blaine snap out of his angry haze. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just..I can't believe the nerve." He hardly even recognized his own voice.

"Did...I mean, does your...father, not want me watching Ali or something? I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

"It's fine. And apparently my mom finally told my father about you. He said he didn't want another one of 'my kind' watching his granddaughter. And that, the only reason I hired you was because I was trying to 'do whatever it is that you people do'. What does that even mean! Uggh. I cannot believe him. He never once showed an interest in me and Coop when we were growing up. Coop was the one that raised me. Now all of the sudden he thinks he has the _right _to pretend to care about Ali. Well no. I won't let her be tainted by him."

Kurt just stood blinking as Blaine shouted out his anger. When Blaine started running his hands through his hair angrily, Kurt stepped forward and grabbed his wrists and forced them to his sides. Then he grabbed Blaine's face and held it between his hands. "Blaine. Calm down. Look at me." Blaine's eyes were flying around wildly before they locked with Kurt's. Kurt felt some of the tension leave his body and gave Blaine a little smile. "Breathe Blaine. With me." He made a point of taking a breath, which Blaine followed.

They stood like that for a few moments before Kurt saw the fire die out in Blaine's eyes. He dropped his hand and smiled. "Better?"

Blaine blinked as if he were coming out of a trance, which he sort of was. He did just spend the last couple minutes staring into Kurt's eyes, anyone was bound to get a little lost there. "Yeah. Thanks Kurt. Sorry. I just...Daddy issues."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. Man, you're worse than a mama bear protecting her young."

Blaine dropped his head and sighed. He couldn't believe he lost control like that, he never shouted, ever. "Sorry."

"Hey. No." Kurt ducked down so he could see Blaine's face. "None of that. It's actually pretty sweet. I don't think you see how amazing you are with her Blaine. Don't listen to what anyone says, you're doing a great job raising Ali. Not too many people could handle that kind of pressure, but I think you're amazing." He blushed and rushed to add on, "you know. With Ali. You're amazing with Ali."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. Kurt Hummel is nothing but honest."

Blaine smiled and felt his eyes get watery. Why couldn't Kurt be his to love? "Thanks Kurt. And for the record, you're amazing too."

"With Ali?"

"Yeah. That too."

Kurt looked away with a shy blush, it was the cutest thing Blaine has seen and he would do everything to get Kurt look like that more often. Ali had crawled over and was pulling on Blaine's pant leg so he swooped down then threw her up in the air. When he caught her he blew a loud raspberry on her cheek, causing Ali to laugh. "You're amazing too baby girl."

He spun her around a few times, Ali's screams of laughter filling the apartment. When he got a little too dizzy, he stopped and looked at Kurt. "So, you staying for dinner? I will be making my famous...phone call to the Chinese restaurant."

Kurt laughed but then shook his head sadly. "Sorry. I need to...get going probably."

Blaine's shoulders slumped and he nodded sadly. "Right."

"Right. So. I'll see you Monday morning?"

Blaine frowned. He sort of forgot it was the weekend. He wouldn't see Kurt for two whole days. He walked over to the door, Ali still on his hip. "Yeup! Have a good weekend Kurt."

"You too Blaine. Bye bye Ali." He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze before walking out in a hurry.

Kurt walked away quickly, as if putting a greater distance between them would somehow make him feel better. Of course things didn't work that way. Blaine had flat out said he thought Kurt was amazing, and he meant it. Kurt could tell. He didn't really know how to process this new information. Sure, he knew things had been changing between them the past week, but he just asumed it was Blaine getting more comfortable around him. That's how friendships worked after all, gradually feeling more comfortable with a person as time went on.

Except, Kurt had felt almost instantly comfortable with Blaine once they met. He wondered if Blaine felt that too. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts it took him a moment to realized he was already outside the subway. Shaking his head, he reached in his bag to get out his Metro card and then he remembered the envelope Blaine had given him. They had never actually settled on what Kurt would be getting paid, so he was curious. Once he was seated on the subway, and even though he knew it was risky to do so, he took the envelope out and opened it. He counted it then almost dropped it in surprise. Shoving the envelope back into his bag and looking around to make sure nobody saw, he pulled his phone out and texted Blaine.

"Blaine."

The reply was almost instant. A simple _"Kurt."_

"Blaine!"

"_Donkey! But no seriously, what's with the names?"_

"Uhh. You know the envelope you gave me?"

"_I'm aware of it."_

"Blaine! There's $500 in there!"

_"And?"_

"FIVE-HUNDRED DOLLARS! This is too much. I'm coming back to give you some of it back."

_"You most certainly are not. Kurt you went above and beyond this week. You deserve it. So just say thank you and leave it be."_

"Blaine."

_"And if you even dare show up here, I will not let you in."_

"I have a key you idiot."

_"Yeah, but not to the chain lock! HA! What have you got to say to that huh Hummel?"_

"I hate you."

_"No you don't. You are eternally grateful for my existence." _

Well that was certainly true, but he wasn't about to say that. Instead he sent, "You keep thinking that Anderson." Blaine replied with a winky face, making Kurt smile into his phone.

He spent the rest of the subway ride thinking about the predicament he was in. The plan he made last week was not coming together too well. Cheap apartments were hard to find in New York, plus everytime he tried looking online, Lawrence would come home, making Kurt scramble to close out the tab. He had a feeling Lawrence suspected something was up since he was slowly becoming even more overbearing and demanding.

Wednesday nights were rough, since he got home so much later. They didn't argue, but Lawrence liked to 'show Kurt that he was his', as if he had somehow forgotten. It made getting up so early on Thursday really difficult, and this was only the first week. Luckily, Blaine had been extremely tired as well, so he didn't notice that Kurt seemed a bit off. He couldn't handle the embarrasment if Blaine asked him why he was walking differently.

Kurt just needed a new plan. He hated thinking about how he would have to ask for help, but he was getting desperate. He was sure Rachel would be able to help him in some way. She seemed to know everybody, maybe she could help him get a deal on an apartment somewhere. He wouldn't even think of asking to stay with her for a while. Living with Rachel Berry was not something he wanted to endure, especially with her ever changing boyfriends.

The extra money Blaine gave him this week would certainly help, even though he still thought Blaine was insane for giving him so much. Just another thing to add to the already super long list of 'Blaine Anderson is better than everyone else'. The new plan was starting to take form. He would call Rachel tomorrow while Lawrence was out, then he would go from there.

Once he got off the subway, he spent the short walk to his apartment thinking of what would happen with him and Blaine once him and Lawrence broke up. The thought made Kurt smile widely. He sure hoped his plan would work.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: <strong>_Don't worry about Eddie, he poses no threat at all. He's just around for entertainment purposes. :)_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Heeey. Sorry for the delay, this would have been up earlier tonight, but that new Glee promo came out and I forgot how to words for a while. Sooo sorry if the story stops making sense at any point. This is the longest one yet and I must say it's been my favorite to write so far. I really want to say a huge THANK YOU again to everyone reading and review and alerting. Seriously, you guys are blowing my mind. Literally. My brain has exploded. Anyways, onto the chapter! Warning, there be fluff ahead_

* * *

><p>After three weeks since his classes started, Blaine wasn't even sure if he was human anymore. He sure didn't feel like it. On average, he was getting roughly three hours of sleep every night. Weekends were like his own sort of paradise, since he got to take naps with Ali. Plus he got to finish all the homework he ignored during the week.<p>

The only good thing about his exhaustion was that he didn't focus as much on his overwhelming feelings for Kurt. It was like a lid had been put on his feelings. He could still tell they were there, they were just muffled since he was focusing most of his engery on staying awake.

Currently, it was Sunday night and Blaine and Ali are having some dinner. Blaine was hardly eating, just feeding Ali and looking at the clock. It was still too early to put her to bed. Blaine sighed and tried not to pass out in the mashed potatoes he was feeing Ali. Once they were finished eating, Blaine set Ali by her toys and went back to the kitchen to throw the dishes in the dishwasher, thanking every God there was that he owned one.

When he walked back into the living room he froze and stared at Ali. She had pulled herself up to a standing postion on the edge of the coffee table. He stood there for a moment and Ali turned her head and gave him a huge smile. Blaine flailed his arms wildly and gave a huge yell of excitement, which caused Ali to fall back on her butt. Blaine rushed forward and picked her up with a spin. "Ali! You stood up! My baby girl stood up!"

He forgot all about his exhaustion and continued to toss Ali around in the air. Then he would put her back at the edge of the table so she would stand and every time she held herself up, Blaine would start clapping and cheering. He really wished there was someone here to share his excitement with. Kurt! He could text Kurt. He scrambled around, trying to find where he left his phone. It took him a while, but he finally found it and quickly sent a text to Kurt.

"Kurt! Kurtkurtkurtkurtkurt!"

It took a few minutes, but Kurt finally replied. _"Woah. Yes Blaine?"_

"Ali pulled herself up on the coffee table! She's standing!"

_"Really? Blaine, that's awesome!"_

"I know! Sorry, I just had to tell someone and you're the first person I thought of."

_"Aww. Well I'm glad you shared. It sure brightened my day." _

"Everything okay?"

_"Of course." _

Blaine had a feeling Kurt wasn't being honest, but he didn't want to push. So instead, he sent: "Well. I'm glad Ali and I could help brighten your day Kurt!"

After that, Kurt didn't reply, making Blaine sad he didn't get to talk to Kurt longer. Well, he'd see him in the morning. Another hour of Blaine freaking out over Ali standing, and it was finally time for bed. It was a little earlier than usual, but Blaine's exhaustion returned and he just needed to sleep.

They went through their usual bedtime routine, Blaine singing Ali to sleep and almost falling asleep himself. He barely remembers dragging his tired body to his room, but before he knew it, he was laying face first in his pillows and asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>It had been a rough weekend for Kurt. Things with him and Lawrence had been getting more tense lately, and Kurt could not figure out why. Kurt had been extra careful with his browser history, deleting it after every use. The frequent calls to and from Rachel had been deleted off his phone after every conversation. Even the texts from Blaine had all been erased. Still, Lawrence constantly checked Kurt's phone and his computer. On the weekends, Kurt couldn't leave the house unless he wanted to have another yelling match with Lawrence.<p>

Time was running out, and Kurt needed to get out of there fast before something happened. He once thought that Lawrence would never physically hurt him, but now he was unsure. His anger was reaching new levels with each fight they had, which made Kurt nervous for the day when Lawrence completely snapped.

Luckily, it was Monday morning and Kurt would get to see the one thing that made him feel better. Blaine. His perfect Blaine. Blaine that he knew without a doubt would never lay a harmful hand on him. Blaine that was always so sweet and caring and made Kurt's heart feel like flying out of his chest. But also the Blaine that Kurt couldn't have.

Kurt had stopped trying not to fall for Blaine a long time ago. He had given in to his fantasies since they were the only thing that could get him through his time with Lawrence. He felt tainted from Lawrence, and that's why he was sure Blaine would never want him. I mean, who would? Kurt used to be such a strong person, never letting anyone push him around. But not anymore. He let Lawrence walk all over him and make him feel like a piece of dust that could be brushed away. He had become some weak little person that was entirely dependent on his boyfriend.

It was the worst feeling in the world.

The feeling of complete helplessness. The feeling of being totally trapped. It was a stressful situation to be in, but he was fighting through it. He would not let Lawrence win. He would be the victor in this situation. He could get out of this, he just needed to find his fight again. And Kurt had a feeling Blaine was the one helping him get his fight back.

Kurt smiled to himself as he rode up in the elevator to Blaine's floor. The weekends always seemed a lot longer then just two days when he didn't get to see Blaine, but they made Monday mornings great. There was a sense of anticipation at getting to see him again. He made his way down the hall to Blaine's door, letting himself in now.

Kurt hung up his coat and took off his shoes by the door, smiling at how _this _felt like coming home to him. He heard a small noise in the kitchen and made his way there. He was smiling once he saw the mop of curls that was the back of Blaine's head. Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake Ali and also not wanting to startle Blaine in case he didn't hear Kurt come in.

"Morning Blai-Woah!" Blaine had turned around and Kurt hardly recognized him. Blaine had dark bags around his eyes, which were bloodshot and dull looking. It looked like he hadn't shaved all weekend and it was almost as if his skin had a greyish tint to it. Kurt stepped forward and pressed his hand to Blaine's forehead. Well, he didn't have a temperature.

"Blaine. You look terrible, are you okay?"

Blaine grumbled and went back to fumbling with the coffee maker. Kurt wasn't sure if he was even aware of what he was doing. He grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen and towards his room. "You sir are going back to bed. I will watch Ali as normal, and you will get some sleep. Got it?"

Blaine shuffled after, but couldn't put up a fight. "Can't. Class."

"Do you have any tests today?"

"No."

"Then you can afford to miss once. I can call your professors if you want."

"But-"

"Shut up Blaine." They reached Blaine's bedroom and Kurt pointed at the bed. "Get in. I'm shutting off the baby monitor. You will sleep until at least noon. Got it?"

Blaine blinked sleepily at Kurt, shook his head, then turned to head back out to the bathroom. He couldn't miss class. He never missed class. Of course he wasn't fast enough for Kurt, who had rushed over and steered Blaine by the shoulders over to the bed. "Nu-uh Anderson. Remember how I once told you that nothing can stop my determination? Yeah, this is one of those situtations. I will literally lock you in this room if I have to."

Blaine actually stomped his foot as he whined. "But Kuuuurrrrt. I've never missed a class ever."

"What? Ever? Wow. Well today, you try something new."

Blaine turned and gave Kurt what he thought was his 'stern face'. "Kurt. I can't."

"Blaine. You will fall asleep the second you sit down in your class. You look like shit, and that's me being nice. Bed. Now."

Blaine crossed his arms and stood there stubbornly, staring at Kurt. Kurt stared right back. "Oh, you wanna play this game with me Anderson?"

"Bring it on, Hummel."

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Kurt attacked. He rushed forward and picked Blaine up and threw him over his shoulder. He made the short walk to the bed while Blaine yelled and kicked then threw Blaine onto the bed. They both had a moment where they fantasized that this was happening in a different setting. Kurt stood over the bed and stared down at Blaine, who seemed to be frozen as he stared up at Kurt. Kurt had the sudden urge to jump on top of Blaine and kiss him sensless. His whole body twitched to do so, but the very small part of his brain that still seemed to be working stopped him.

Instead, he gave Blaine a self satisfying smile. Blaine was still blinking up at Kurt, his mind going crazy over what just happened. Now he had no choice but to carefully slide under the blankets and hide a steadily growing problem. Still, he couldn't let Kurt completely win. He grumbled and punched his pillow into it's usual shape before flopping down. He glared at Kurt and pouted. "I hate you."

Kurt threw his head back and let out a short laugh. "Right. Say that to me again when you wake up. Do you need me to call your professor?" Blaine shook his head and could feel himself about to say something stupid. The mixture of extreme exhaustion now added on top of his stupid arousal was not a good thing for Blaine. He could feel the word vomit about to spit out but was luckily saved by Kurt, who suddenly looked awkward. "Right then. Sleep well. Remember, at least noon. And if you're nice, I may make you lunch." He smiled then turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for right?" He gave Blaine one last smile then left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Blaine quietly mumbled the word 'friends' to himself then groaned in frustration. He grabbed the spare pillow and put it on top of his face. He had done it again. It had been so long since he had one of his 'kissing Kurt' fantasies, but now this one was much worse then just kissing. He knew they were just being playful, but they way Kurt picked him up not only surprised Blaine, but also turned him on quite a bit. Lucky for him, he really was exhausted and after only a couple more minutes of mentally yelling at himself, he fell fast asleep.

When he started waking up again he blinked his sleepy eyes until his alarm clock came into focus. He saw it was 12:01 and couldn't help but laugh at the numbers. He took a few moments to let himself fully wake up then struggled to free himself from his blankets. Once Blaine was finally out of bed he realized how much better he felt. He felt amazing to be honest. He smiled to the empty room then heard something that made his heart stop. He cracked his bedroom door open and stuck his ear in the opening.

Kurt was singing.

If Blaine thought Kurt's laughter was the best sound, it was nothing compared to this. Blaine opened his bedroom door and felt like he was literally floating through his apartment and towards the sound of that angelic voice. When he found Kurt in the kitchen, his heart stopped again and a huge smile spread across his face.

Kurt had his back turned to him, and Ali was sitting on the counter. She was covered from head to toe in flour and was smiling up at Kurt as he sang some song Blaine never heard. He cleared his throat and Kurt whipped around with the biggest smile on his face. "Uh uh mister! Back to bed!"

Blaine gestured with his eyes to the clock on the microwave. Kurt looked then nodded his approval at Blaine's presence. "Fine. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. Thank you Kurt. Seriously." Kurt just smiled and gave Blaine an 'I told you so' look. Blaine just rolled his eyes. "So, what have we got going on here?"

Ali started yelling excitedly once she paid attention and saw Blaine in the room. He walked over and stood next to Kurt and ruffled her hair. Kurt was mixing something chocolatey in a bowl. "Well. Ali told me you have been stressed, so she suggested we make some brownies for you. Because brownies make everything better. Especially if they're made by me."

"Oh. Ali told you all that?" Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt completely.

"She did. And she's a baker in the making."

"I can see. Did she turn over the entire flour bag onto herself?"

"Ali would like you to know that flour bags are heavy and she has little hands."

"Wow. Ali really learned how to talk while I was asleep."

Kurt laughed then looked over at Blaine. "Nice hair by the way."

Blaine reached up and absentmindedly patted his curls then shrugged. He knew they were always wild when he woke up, and it took a shower and comb to get them to lay properly. "What were you singing earlier?"

Kurt was putting the batter into a pan and was humming aimlessly. "Hmm? Oh. Just a song my mom used to sing when I was little."

"Oh. It was-you..and." Blaine cleared his throat, trying to get his words to work. "Your voice is...nice." What he really wanted to say was; amazing, perfect, the most beautiful thing in the world, but he refrained.

Kurt turned to him with a smirk. "Thanks. Now that you've heard me sing I fully understand if you want to forfeit our singing competition."

"Oh no. No no no no no. I said no such thing. And you have yet to hear me sing."

"We need to schedule this sing off real soon. "

"This weekend?"

Kurt bit his lip, knowing that was impossible with Lawrence. He quickly put on his facade and smiled. "I'll see if I can fit you into my schedule Anderson."

They smiled at each other then Blaine heard his phone ringing from his room. He signalled that he would be right back and sprinted from the room. Kurt stayed and put the brownie pan in the oven then looked at the very messy little girl sitting on the counter. She would have to have a bath, there was no other way all that flour would come off. Kurt set the timer for the brownies and picked Ali up, heading for the bathroom. He almost ran face first into Blaine, who was about to walk back into the kitchen. "Woah! Sorry."

"Me too. I was just gonna give Ali a bath to get all this flour out."

"Right. A guy from my classes is gonna stop by and give me the work I missed today, is that cool?"

"Blaine. It's your apartment, why are you asking me?"

"Oh yeah. I don't know really. Do mind if I join you guys? I love watching her during bath time."

"Of course. I'll get her started if you want to grab her some clothes?"

"Sounds perfect."

They smiled at each other then parted ways. Blaine retrieved new clothes for Ali, then rejoined Kurt in the bathroom. Kurt was already kneeling next to the tub while Ali sat in her bath seat. Blaine took a moment to watch as Ali splashed and Kurt laughed while he tried to hold his hands up to shield himself from the water. Ali let out a loud screech when she saw Blaine and he laughed in return. He kneeled next to Kurt, their sides touching in the cramped bathroom, then reached in the warm water to splash back at Ali.

The three of them sat splashing and laughing at each other. Blaine took most of the damage. He looked down at his shirt which was soaked, then glared at Ali and Kurt who had clearly ganged up on him. "Ali. I'm going to teach about where your loyalties are suppose to lie."

Kurt laughed then sent another splash, hitting Blaine in the face. Blaine blinked the water of his eyes and stared at Kurt, who was smiling innocently. "What? I was just trying to tame that mess you call hair."

Blaine continued to blink at Kurt before a mischievious grin spread across his face. He kept his eyes on Kurt as he reached into the bath and scooped up the little cup they used to rinse Ali off. Kurt held his hands up in surrender. "Woah Blaine. Think of what you're about to do there. Truce. I call truce."

"Oh no. You can't call truce now. It's too late for that." He held the cup up and smirked as Kurt tried to scoot away, but there wasn't anywhere to go in the small bathroom. Ali was positively screaming with laughter as she watched them.

"Blaine. If you get my hair wet, I swear to God you will be sorry."

Blaine tilted his head innocently. "But Kurt, you don't believe in God." He shuffled a little closer to Kurt, raising the cup slowly.

Kurt glared and glanced to the small space between Blaine and the door. He would never make it. "Blaine. Put that cup down."

"Oh no. You started this." He raised the cup all the way, holding it over Kurt's head. Then, with a simple turn of his wrist, he dumped the water out of the cup.

Kurt spluttered then fixed Blaine with the most terrifying bitch face he possessed. "You're dead Anderson. Dead."

Blaine threw his head back, laughing, then stood and flew from the room yelling over his shoulder as he ran. "GOTTA CHANGE MY SHIRT. WILL YOU GET ALI OUT? KAYTHANKSBYEEEE." He slammed his bedroom door and locked it for safe measure. He was still laughing hysterically as he peeled off his wet shirt and went to get another. He stalled and listened for the sound of the bath draining, then waited a bit longer. Best to give Kurt some time.

When Blaine felt he stalled enough, he catiously stepped out of his bedroom. He froze when his eyes locked with Kurt across the apartment. He had just set Ali down by her toys and looked up to glare at Blaine. His hair was towel dried and was sticking up in every direction, and Blaine would have thought he was even more attractive if he wasn't currently terrified for his life.

They stared at each other in silence, but then Kurt gave a sickeningly sweet smile which only made Blaine more scared. "Well hello there Blaine. Thank you for the refreshing shower earlier. I do so enjoy my clothes and hair getting wet. Please, won't you join me in the living room so we can sit and chat amicably?"

Blaine blinked and wanted to retreat to his room again. As if on some kind of cue, the kitchen timer went off and Kurt smiled even wider. "Oh. The brownies are done! Would you mind terribly removing them from the oven for me? I don't want to leave little Ali unattended."

Blaine continued to blink at Kurt's sweet smile. There was nothing he trusted about that look. He catiously stepped into the living room, then side stepped around Kurt while turning around so he didn't leave his back exposed. He slowly backed into the kitchen, finally turning around when he couldn't see Kurt anymore. Blaine quickly found his oven mits and took the brownies out of the oven, sitting the pan on a cooling rack. They smelled amazing.

When he turned around, Kurt was suddenly there. Blaine shouted in surprise, having not heard Kurt enter at all. Kurt was smirking as he held the sink hose in one hand while the other hovered over the cold water nob. Blaine eyed him nervously while his heart raced. "Jesus Kurt, are you some sort of ninja or something?"

Kurt was still smiling as he turned the water on. Luckily, he wasn't pressing the lever on the hose yet. "You're right Blaine. I did start this, and don't they always say to finish what you started?"

Blaine held his hands up and backed into the stove. He was trapped. "Y-you don't want to get the brownies wet."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head. I have excellent aim. And the brownies aren't for me anyways, so I don't mind if they get wet. And now, you don't have your little Ali to hide behind."

Blaine knew there was no way he could talk his way out of this situation. He would have to make a mad dash and hope Kurt did catch him. They stared at each other for a few more moments, then Blaine made his move. He rushed forward as fast as his little legs would take him, but it wasn't fast enough. With cat-like reflexes, Kurt caught him by the waist and turned on the hose, spraying Blaine point blank in the face. Blaine spluttered and the wrestling match for the hose commenced. Blaine let out a yell as he grabbed Kurt's wrist, trying to turn the hose away from him and towards Kurt. But Kurt was stronger. Why was he so strong? The water stayed spraying on Blaine while Kurt laughed manically.

Blaine kept one hand on Kurt's wrist, still trying to turn the spray away, then he wound his other arm around Kurt's waist, trying to make Kurt lose his balance. Of course it didn't work. Kurt was like an unmoving brick wall. Blaine tried wrapping one leg around Kurt's, but that only caused Kurt to rest against the counter, making him even more solid.

By this point, they were both screaming and laughing. Kurt's laughter distracted him enough that Blaine was able to take momentary control and spray him in the neck. Kurt screamed and released his hold on the trigger. The spray stopped and they both continued to laugh. Kurt choked out, "okay okay okay. Truce truce!"

Blaine laughed some more then they both seemed to realize just how close they were. There was a small moment where Blaine felt himself leaning in, and he swore he saw Kurt leaning too. But his brain caught up with him and he jumped back as if he'd been shocked. They smiled nervously at each other then Blaine held his hand out while he cleared his throat. "Truce."

Kurt shook it with a shaky laugh. He was trying not to focus on how the wet shirt was clinging to all of Blaine's muscles, leaving nothing to the imagination. He didn't even care that he probably looked like a drowned rat right now. Blaine then seemed to remember his manners. "Um, I'll get you a towel. Do you want to borrow a shirt or something? We can throw yours in the dryer?"

Kurt looked scandalized as he followed Blaine out of the kitchen, spotting Ali who was completely oblivious to the two adults. "Blaine. You don't just 'throw' something like this in the dryer. It's McQueen."

"Well it's either that or you get to sit in your wet clothes. Up to you."

Kurt glared at the back of Blaine's head as he reached in the linen closet for some towels. He threw one over his shoulder, and Kurt caught it, still glaring at Blaine. Blaine turned and laughed as he ran the towel over his head. "Oh come on Mr. Grumpy Gills. If your precious shirt is not in perfect condition after it gets out of the dryer, I will buy you a new one. Come on."

Kurt followed after and tried to dry himself off. It was hard though since he couldn't seem to stop staring at the muscles in Blaine's back as he walked. They entered Blaine's room and Kurt blushed at the sight of the bed. He was letting his mind run away with him again and focused solely on the motion of drying his hair and face.

Blaine rummaged around in his closet then held a t-shirt out for Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrow at the selection and made no move to take it. "Kurt. It's just a t-shirt. It won't bite, I promise." When Kurt just blinked at him, Blaine shoved the shirt into his hands. "Go change you dork. Your shirt will be dry before you leave, and it's just me and Ali. I promise not to tell a soul that Kurt Hummel was wearing a plain t-shirt."

Kurt glared and grabbed the shirt out of Blaine's hand then left the room before the bed could taunt him even more. He peeked into the living room to make sure Ali was still playing safely. She had moved onto pulling the books off the shelve she could now reach when she stood up. Kurt went to move her away, then retreated to the bathroom to dry off and change.

He took a few moments to get his mind in order again. He had almost kissed Blaine in the kitchen, and clearly Blaine saw since he jumped back so quickly. Then there was this morning when Kurt wanted nothing more than to climb on top of Blaine in the bed. Kurt needed to stop this, but he just couldn't. He never had anyone he could be this playful with. Lawrence had always been so serious, but with Blaine, it was just so easy. Usually, he really would be angry that someone had possibly ruined his shirt and messed up his hair, but with Blaine he didn't mind at all. Especially with how close they got in the kitchen, he could definitely go for a repeat of that.

Taking one final deep breath, Kurt put Blaine's shirt on, shivering a bit but not letting himself think about how he was wearing his clothes. The shirt was a bit tight, mainly around the arms and chest, making Kurt feel a little uncomfortable and exposed without his usual many layers. There wasn't much he could do about it now, since there was no way he was putting the wet shirt back on, and he wasn't about to walk around shirtless.

Kurt left the bathroom and saw Blaine was laying on his back on the floor with his arms and legs stretched out. He had to make himself turn away and head to the closet by the kitchen, where the dryer was. He so did not need to see Blaine stretched out like that. Once his shirt was tumbling on low heat on the delicate setting, Kurt went into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at all the water sprayed everywhere. He called over his shoulder, "You're lucky the brownies are untouched!"

Blaine grunted as he stood up and made his way to survey the damage in the kitchen. When he entered, Kurt's back was to him and he wanted so badly to walk up behind him, slip his arms around his waist, then kiss that little spot behind his ear. Guh, why couldn't he just have him? Kurt turned around then, and Blaine smiled as he looked at his shirt on Kurt. It made his whole body tingle, not to mention it looked _really good_ on him. Kurt had definitely been hiding some serious muscle under all those layers.

Blaine tilted his head a little and smiled. "You would have looked good in the Dalton blazer."

Kurt looked down, realizing he never actually looked at the shirt. Sure enough, it was a Dalton Polo shirt. "You guys had a polo team? And you were on it?"

Blaine nodded and shrugged. "Rich parents send their kids to a rich school and want to make sure they partake in rich activities." Kurt laughed then Ali came crawling into the room to see what they were doing. Blaine quickly picked her up so she didn't crawl in all the water. "I suppose we should clean this up."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you entertain her, and I'll clean up."

Blaine shook his head. "No way! I caused all this!"

"What? I was the one who sprayed you!"

"Yeah, in retaliation of me dumping water over your head."

"Yes, but that was after I splashed you in the face. Just go play, I'll clean up and then bring you some brownies. And don't you dare argue Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, looking like a petulant teenager. "Fiiine mooooom." He had to duck as Kurt threw a hand towel at his face. He sat and played with Ali while Kurt cleaned the kitchen. He once again reflected on how comfortable everything felt with Kurt. Sure, the sudden arrival of the sexual tension was a bit uncomfortable, but everything else felt perfect.

After about half an hour, Kurt came back out with a plate of brownies and sat down across from Blaine on the floor, holding out the plate. Blaine grabbed them eagerly and shoved one in his mouth. He didn't really mean to, but he moaned at the taste. They were amazing, just like everything about Kurt. Blaine tried to give his compliments but his mouth was still full and Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. "Well, I had heard that Dalton boys were suppose to have good manners. Weren't you ever taught not to talk with your mouth full?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes and shoved another brownie in his mouth. Kurt was shaking his head, but looked amused. "You and Finn would get along great."

"Oobs 'In?"

"Seriously Blaine. Stop trying to talk. Finn is my stepbrother. He eats everything the way you are eating now."

"Ut Uuuurrt. Eess oo ood."

"That's it. You've lost brownie privelages. Gimme the plate."

"Bo! By ownies!" Blaine clutched the plate protectively in his arms, and brought his knees up for good measure. He had already learned many times today that Kurt was much stronger than him, so he would need all the protection he could get.

Kurt would have fought more, but he heard the bell chime for the dryer. "You're lucky I don't want my shirt to wrinkle." He stood and walked off, leaving Blaine with his plate and bad manners. He removed his shirt from the dryer and checked for any signs of damage, finding none. As much as he hated to admit it, he rather enjoyed wearing Blaine's shirt. Sure, it was too small and it made him feel exposed, but it was _Blaine's shirt_, and there was something that just excited him about that. As Kurt was turning to head to the bathroom to change, he heard the buzzer for the door go off. He had completely forgotten Blaine's friend was coming over. He entered the living room just as Blaine was speaking into the buzzer.

"Hey Eddie! Come on up!" Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt. "Eddie is here. Is your shirt okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled.

"I'm just gonna..change."

"Right. Don't judge me, but I ate that plate of brownies already."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine. I think I'm in a constant state of judging you."

"Well, some of it has to be good judging, right?"

"I'll keep you posted on that." Kurt smirked then went into the bathroom, leaving Blaine to stare after him with a dopey smile.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine slipped out of his Kurt trance to answer. Over the past couple weeks, him and Eddie started talking more and a nice little friendship had sprung up. He swung the door open and smiled up at Eddie. "Hey! Thanks for coming over!"

Eddie smiled and blushed a little at the sight of Blaine in sweats and his hair sticking up everywhere. "No problem. I hope you're feeling better?"

Blaine gestured Eddie in and shut the door behind him. "I'm afraid I was forced to stay in bed by my...friend." He still was unsure of what to call Kurt. They were friends, but the word just wasn't right.

"I..see? Oh! You have a baby?"

Blaine froze. He totally forgot that not everyone knew about the situation with Ali. "Oh. Uh, yeah I guess I do. She's, uh, my niece."

"Oh? And she lives with you?"

Blaine nodded and went to pick up Ali, who was looking at the newcomer curiously. "Eddie, meet Alison Marie Anderson, we call her Ali."

Eddie smiled at the adorable little girl and Blaine. He really did love a guy that was good with children. He shook her little hand and bent down to her level. "Well hello there. That's quite a fancy name for a little girl."

Blaine laughed remembering when Ali was first born. "They were going to name her Alison Avery Anderson, but Cooper changed it when I told him I would call her Triple A." Blaine saw Kurt step out of the bathroom, looking a bit nervous. "Oh! And this is my Kurt. I mean! My friend Kurt. Kurt, my friend. This is my friend. Kurt."

Eddie laughed at Blaine's behavior and stepped forward to shake Kurt's hand. "I don't think I heard, was it Kurt?"

Kurt shook Eddie's hand and eyed him cooly. "It was. I watch Ali while Blaine is at school."

"Ah. You made him stay home today though?"

"Yeah. He looked like a zombie, there was no way he'd even be able to pay attention in class."

They nodded at each other, then Eddie turned back to Blaine. "So. I have the work you missed today and some notes if you want them."

Blaine was still blushing from his slip up, but nodded. "Yes. Thank you. That would be great. Uh, Kurt? You can head out if you want. I'm sure you don't want to listen to musical theory dicussion, plus it's past the normal time you're here anyways."

Kurt froze then his eyes snapped to the clock on the wall. Crap. He was usually home at this time. He felt his pulse quicken and sure enough, his phone started ringing. He closed his eyes as if that would make the noise stop. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and put it catiously to his ear. The only thing said was Lawrence's angry, _"Get home now." _Kurt flinched and quickly retrieved all his things. He really wanted to stay because he did NOT like the way Eddie was staring at Blaine. He knew he had no right, but he was jealous that Eddie could make his move on Blaine. And oh no, what if Blaine started liking him? What if they started dating? Kurt didn't realize he had spaced out until Blaine was waving a hand in front of his face. Kurt's vision went clear again and he saw Blaine's worried expression.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I, uh. I need to go. It was nice meeting you Eddie." He didn't even try to smile, just sent Eddie a challenging smirk. Then he bent down to kiss Ali on the top of the head. "See ya tomorrow sweetie."

"I'll walk you out. Eddie, you can sit, I'll be right back." Eddie nodded and Blaine walked to the door, like he always did, and held it open. When Kurt was about to walk out, Blaine grabbed his elbow and whispered so Eddie wouldn't hear. "Are you sure you're okay Kurt?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand and actually smiled. "Yeah Blaine. I'm okay. Thanks."

"If you're sure. But if you...If there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me right?" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled. "And thanks for today. I feel amazing, I really needed that day off. Seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome. I really need to go Blaine." Lawrence already sounded pissed, so Kurt needed to get home a.s.a.p.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'll see you in the morning. Call if you like, need anything." He knew something was up, but could tell Kurt didn't want to say. Kurt gave a final wave and Blaine closed the door behind him. He walked back to the living room where Ali was eyeing up Eddie catiously. "Sorry about that! Let me grab my notebook quick and we can get started."

Eddie took one look at Blaine then threw his head back and started laughing hysterically. Blaine spun around in a circle, looking around him for something that could be funny, but found nothing. "Why are you laughing?"

Eddie could hardly contain his giggles as he wiped his eyes. "Oh, it all makes sense now!"

"Eddie..what the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh my god. You are so in love with him!"

Blaine froze and stared. "W-what?"

Eddie stood, shaking his hand. "I wondered why you seemed so oblivious to all my advances. It makes sense now. You're in love with that Kurt guy."

Blaine shook his head, but felt his heart rate pick up. "That's crazy. He's my-my friend. He's Ali's sitter. He's..it's not like that."

"Blaine. Look me in the eye right now and say the words 'I am not in love with Kurt.'"

"I-"

"You can't do it can you?"

"It's..." Blaine sighed and felt his shoulders drop. "It's complicated."

"Ha! I knew it! Sit. Tell me about it."

As much as he wanted to keep his secret, the idea of _someone_ knowing was kind of relieving. He went and plopped on the couch. "He's got a boyfriend."

Eddie sat and nodded slowly. "Okay. Go on."

"But there's...something not right. Kurt never talks about him. It's almost like he's afraid to. Then the guy will call and all of the sudden, Kurt _has_ to leave. And after the calls or texts, he always looks terrified. I mean, you saw that just now right?"

Eddie laughed again and shook his head. "Have you been oblivious to everything in your life Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"Kurt's in love with you too you idiot." Blaine honestly didn't know how to react to that statement because it was so ridiculous. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Wow. So you're both complete idiots. Let me break it down for you. Kurt is in love with you, you're in love with Kurt. It's so obvious it's quite painful. How long have you been in love with him?"

Blaine answered instantly, without even thinking. "Since the first moment I saw him." Then he realized what he said. "I mean. That's weird. That was just a strong infatuation."

Eddie shook his head and smiled. "I bet it was the same for him."

"No. No it. No. Kurt is. He's. Kurt is the most perfect person in the world. Everything about him is perfect. He wouldn't want someone like me. You know, damaged goods and all that. He deserves someone better. He deserves everything, and I'm nothing."

"Blaine. Stop that right now. I may not know you very well, and I only met Kurt briefly, but you know what I think he deserves?" Blaine looked up at him, so he continued, "he deserves someone that will look at him the way you look at him. He deserves someone that will tell him how much they love him every single moment they can. And you know what? You're the person to do that. I can see it. I don't think you see yourself when you talk about him. You are head over heels- crazy in love with that boy, and I don't think you are the person that would let that go unspoken. You know what I saw when Kurt answered that phone? He was scared yes, but there was something else. Hopelessness. Whatever is going on between him and his boyfriend has left him feeling hopeless. Nobody should have that feeling, but I could tell when he looked at you. It was there. A small flicker of that hope he's lost. He sees that in you, you just need to show him it's okay to hope again."

Blaine had tears in his eyes that he tried to blink away, but Eddie kept going. "Wanna know what else I saw? When he looked at me, it was a warning. He was not so subtly showing me that you were _his_. And when he had to leave, he was jealous that I got to stay with you."

Blaine shook his head and tried to wrap his mind around everything. "How in the-"

"I have a psychology minor. I'm good at reading people. Don't get me started analyzing you, because I'd never leave. You're a mess, you know that right?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't...I didn't know you where like, hitting on me."

"It's okay. I understand now. I can see going over notes with you will be pointless. I'm just going to leave you to your thoughts. You can call me if you need any more words of wisdom okay?" Blaine nodded absentmindedly. "And Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"You need to tell him."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> _See, what did I tell you, Eddie was no threat. Sorry I'm not sorry for being a tease in this chapter. The next chapter is when some major shit goes down, so it may not be up until this weekend. Thanks again so so so sooo much for everyone that's reading. You guys seriously are amazing. 3 _


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_SORRY FOR THE DELAY! This one was really hard for me to write, but it's finally done! As your reading, just remember one thing; TRUST ME. I know what I'm doing :)_

* * *

><p>If anyone had asked Blaine what had happened that following Tuesday, he would not have been able to answer. He felt like he was in a daze after his conversation with Eddie. Part of him wanted deperately to believe what he said, but another part of him was convinced Eddie was wrong. He had made it sound so simple, that Blaine could simply walk up to Kurt and say, "Hi, I'm completely in love with you, let's run off into the sunset together." It didn't work like that. No matter if Blaine told Kurt everything, he still had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he <em>lived <em>with.

When Blaine didn't let himself completely overthink everything, he found that even though it was unfair to Kurt, he _did _want to tell him how he felt. Kurt was his friend, and friends were honest with each other. He would never ever make Kurt choose between him and Lawrence, but Blaine just wanted to not hide his feelings anymore.

Once he had fully made his decision to tell Kurt, he started panicking. When would be the right time? Would Kurt freak out and leave Blaine and Ali? And Oh God Ali! Blaine didn't want her to lose another important person in her life. If he made Kurt leave, he would never forgive himself. Sure, he would be heartbroken and completely crushed, but Ali had formed a bond with Kurt as well. He didn't want her to lose that.

But if what Eddie had said was true, then Kurt may have feelings for Blaine as well. Were they both just too scared of being rejected? Blaine was terrified out of his mind, so it was possible Kurt was feeling the same. It may have even been worse for Kurt, since he did have a boyfriend. Blaine had made up his mind though. He would make himself have the courage to tell Kurt. He would tell him the next moment he could.

So when Tuesday morning came, Blaine had already given himself about eight pep talks by the time Kurt got there. And that was the problem. Kurt was _there_ and no preparation could make Blaine brave enough. He wasn't proud of it, but he completely chickened out. One look at Kurt's perfection and he couldn't do it. He made a good excuse though. He told himself he would tomorrow. Wednesday was _their_ day. Plus, he had a lot more time on Wednesday. A whole afternoon. Yes, Wednesday. Wednesday was a good day. Perfect.

Wednesday came too fast. Before Blaine knew it, the day had come. He would do this. He would not chicken out. He would go to his morning class, come back that afternoon, tell Kurt everything, then go to his night class and leave Kurt to think about everything he said. It was the plan he made, and he was going to do it. He had even prepared a speech.

Blaine's morning class went by too fast, and why was it that time had been speeding up since Monday night? That just wasn't fair. And wait, how was he already in front of his apartment door, wasn't he just on capmus? He was sweating he was so nervous. He walked in and took one look at Kurt stretched out on the couch and is resolve shattered. He couldn't do it. It was like he was waiting for some sign, and no time ever felt like the _right _time. So he chickend out...again.

He shuffled into his last class later that evening and plopped into his seat. Eddie came in, took one look at Blaine, then started chuckling to himself. Blaine glared at him before crossing his arms over his chest grumpily, not wanting to deal with Eddie and his freaky ability to read people. His class went on...and on...and on. By the time it was over, Blaine realized they had been held almost half an hour over the usual time. He mentally cursed the teacher and sprinted from the building, calling Kurt as he went.

"Kurt! I'm so so so sorry! My class ran late, and had I noticed I would have snuck out. I'm on my way home now and will be there soon! I'm sorry!"

Little did he know, Lawrence had already called Kurt home and Kurt was currently pacing his apartment. Blaine all but threw his body into the street to get a cab. He was tapping his foot the entire drive to his building. The cab finally pulled up, and the first thing Blaine noticed was a man pacing in front of the door. He instantly thought, _scorned lover_, as he paid the cab driver and got out. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, the pacing man yelled up at the building.

"God dammit Kurt!"

Blaine froze. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Lawrence. Blaine usually wasn't one to pass judgement on someone without knowing them, in fact he hated when people did so. Looking at Lawrence though, there was one word floating through Blaine's head; _douchebag._

Feeling a strange sense of boldness, he walked up to Lawrence and cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Did you just say Kurt?"

Lawrence had turned and glared down at Blaine. "Yeah, I did and I don't see why that's any of your fucking business."

Blaine smiled politely. "You see it sorta is, since Kurt is my friend. And that must make you Larry."

"Lawrence." He was still glaring at Blaine, seeming to get angrier at Blaine's politness

"Sure thing Larry. So may I ask why you're in front of my building shouting like a lunatic?"

"It's Lawrence. And Kurt was suppose to be home half an hour ago and now he won't answer his damn phone."

Blaine wanted to punch him in the mouth. Even more so if he had been pushing the buzzer and waking up Ali. "You do realize Kurt is an adult right? You don't own him."

Lawrence stepped towards Blaine, but he didn't back down. "But I do. He's mine and he'll be home when I say. And are you this fucking Blaine guy that's keeping him out late?"

"I am. And I've apologized to Kurt for being late, but I won't give you the same curtesy. Now, I'm going to go up and _if_ Kurt decides he wants to leave, he can."

"Fuck that. I'm coming with you. I would already be up there if I could remember your fucking last name."

Blaine let out a breath of relief, at least he hadn't been pushing his buzzer. "I don't think so. I will not let someone like you anywhere near my Ali. And you see those security guys standing in there?" He pointed to the door of his building, where there were two security guards sitting behind a glass wall. "I'm sure they would be more than happy to escort you away. So you can just scurry away and please never show up here again."

"You think you have the right to tell me what to do?"

"Unfortunately we live in a country with free will and all that, so no I can't tell you what to do. But I can keep you away from my niece and hopefully Kurt because he is way too good to be with scum like you." Blaine could feel his blood begin to boil and knew he should leave before he made things worse for himself, and possibly Kurt. With a final glare, Blaine entered his building, taking a moment to make sure Lawrence didn't follow after him. One of the security guards stood and regarded Blaine.

"Any problems out there, son?"

Blaine smiled politely and pushed the button to call the elevator. "No sir, but please keep an eye on that man. He's trying to harass me and my family." The word warmed his heart and a huge grin spread over his face. The elevator came and Blaine said goodnight to the guards before climbing in.

He quickly made his way to his apartment and opened the door to see Kurt pacing, looking absolutely terrified. "Blaine! Oh thank God. After I talked to you, my phone died and I know Lawrence has probably been trying to call me. And I'm sorry, I have to go."

Blaine let out a groan and caught Kurt by wrist before he could run out the door. "Hold on a sec Kurt."

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I have to leave. Now."

"Kurt stop. Lawrence is outside."

Kurt's whole body stiffened and he turned slowly to face Blaine. "W-What?"

Blaine felt like his heart was going to break at how scared Kurt looked. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and keep him here forever and never let him see that stupid asshole again. "He was downstairs yelling for you."

"Oh god. Crap crap crap crap. Please let go of me, I need to leave."

"Kurt, just wait. Why are you so afraid? He's not...Kurt, he's not going to hurt you is he?"

Kurt paused entirely too long for Blaine's liking. "No. No he won't hurt me. He's just a little...possessive. Please Blaine." He sounded so desperate.

Blaine felt close to tears and felt his anger level rising. "Kurt. That wasn't possessive what I saw down there. That was full blown crazy. The way he talks about you-" He had to literally bite his lip to keep from shouting. "Kurt. Please pleeaaasse tell me you're going to be okay. I can't bear to think of him hurting you. Just please." He dropped his hand that was holding Kurt's wrist and let his head fall.

He heard Kurt take in a tiny breath then saw his feet in his vision. He looked up with watery eyes to see Kurt staring intently at him. "Blaine. I'll be okay. I promise. I _have_ to go now. I'm sorry."

Kurt turned and speed walked to the door. "Kurt! Wait!" But Kurt had already walked out. Blaine stood staring at the door, wanting to chase after him, but not wanting to leave Ali alone in the apartment. After he stared at the door for a couple minutes, praying that Kurt would walk back through, he slowly walked over and turned the lock. He shuffled dejectedly over to the couch and plopped down face first, not even caring his shoes were still on.

He lay there for a while, feeling completely listless but also completely worried about Kurt. Blaine let out a frustrated groan and flipped onto his back, then looked at the clock and saw it was already one a.m. He needed to go to sleep, if he could, but the bedroom was way too far away for him right now. He kicked his shoes off then sat up and quickly pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere over the couch. He flopped back down on the sofa and threw a pillow over his face since he was too lazy to even get up and turn the lights off. He focused all his willpower and just trying to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pretty sure he was dreaming. It was one of those dreams where you were still a little confused, but knew you were dreaming and therefore had a little bit of control of what was happening. He was laying on something very soft and fuzzy and when he turned his head to look he saw he was laying on top of Snuffaluffagus and okay, maybe he watched a little too much Sesame Street with Ali. There was nothing around them, everything was just white except for him and Snuffles. It was nice though. Relaxing. He absentmindedly started petting the soft fur when from somewhere in the white room, or wherever they were, there was a tapping sound. Blaine sat up on Snuffaluffagus and looked around. All he could see was white everywhere, but the tapping sounded again. He was about to slide off the creature he was sitting on, but before he could, Snuffles stood and Blaine lost his balance and fell off the top of him, hitting the ground with a 'oof'.<p>

Back in the real world, Blaine had actually rolled off the couch and landed on his back on the hard floor. He let out a groan and sat up rubbing his eyes. There was a soft knock on the door and Blaine's head snapped to the clock. Four a.m. He stood and stumbled his way to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

Then freezing.

Kurt was standing there shivering violently, and it was clear he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red, as was the tip of his nose. He was wearing a thin t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Before he could say anything, Kurt started rambling. "I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't know where else to go. R-Rachel wasn't ans-answering and I didn't have anywhere e-else to go."

Blaine made a shushing sound and pulled Kurt to his chest and closing the door. It was then he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt, which he instantly felt when Kurt's cool skin touched his. "Jesus, Kurt you're freezing! Are you okay? Come with me." He pulled out of the hug and led Kurt to his room. He grabbed the top blanket off his bed then draped it over Kurt, and pulling it tight around him. Kurt just stood there shivering and looking at the floor, so Blaine gently led him to the edge of the bed, making him sit down.

Kurt sat and stared down at his lap, making quiet sniffling noises. Blaine sat catiously next to him, his heart breaking at the sight and wanting nothing more than to pull Kurt to his chest and hold him. "Kurt what's wrong? What happened?"

Kurt shook his head gently. He felt so foolish right now, but he was not prepared to spend the night on the streets. "I'm sorry Blaine..."

"Shh. No. You have nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay?"

Kurt wasn't alright. He was far from alirght so shook his head again and Blaine saw red. "No? Are you hurt?" Kurt shook his head again and Blaine let out a breath of relief. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, happy when Kurt gripped back tightly. "Please Kurt. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I can do to help, please."

At the sound of the desperation in Blaine's voice, Kurt looked over and took a deep breath. "Lawrence and I got into a fight. He was...just so _angry_. A-and then h-he wanted to...but I said no and-and." Kurt's breathing was becoming heavier as he remembered everything that happened, he had to pause to try and blink away the tears.

Blaine scooted closer and put an arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him to his side. He felt sick to his stomach at the moment, and he had never felt this strong of a hatred towards someone in his life. Kurt relaxed a littled under the touch, but Blaine could tell he was close to hysterics. "Kurt breathe. It's okay. I'm here, just breathe. What happened next?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I s-said n-no. And he-he sh-shoved me onto the c-couch. I was so sc-scared. The look in his eyes and oh god." Kurt crumpled forward and buried his face in his hands. There was no doubt in his mind Lawrence would have hurt him.

Blaine wanted to throw up at this point. He rubbed his hand gently over Kurt's back, making more gentle hushing sounds. "It's okay Kurt. I'm here okay. Tell me the rest. Tell me so I can help."

Kurt wasn't even trying not to cry anymore. There was just so much overwhelming him right now, making it impossible not to cry. He removed his hands from his face, but kept his head down. "A-after he s-shoved me, I knew he would hurt me. I c-could see it in his eyes. I k-kicked him and just...ran. I just ran. I didn't grab my phone or my wallet or _anything_, I just h-had to get out of th-there."

Blaine was crying gently at this point too. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw Kurt wasn't wearing shoes, just a pair of dirty, wet socks. He slid off the bed and bent down to gently removed Kurt's socks, tossing them in the trash next to his bed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed out a pair of fluffy black slippers, then walked back to Kurt, who hadn't moved an inch. Blaine bent down again, and put the slippers on Kurt's feet. They were way too small, but they would work while they just sat here. He sat next to Kurt again and grabbed his hands in his. "Kurt. Look at me."

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't look at Blaine. He could look and see the judgement, the disappointment he was sure to see there. Kurt was pathetic and he didn't deserve to be here with Blaine, who was better than evey one else. He felt a hand under his chin, and was too tired to fight against his head being lifted. His eyes met Blaine's and what he saw he didn't expect. There was no judgement or disappointment, only fear and worry.

Blaine bit his lip as he stared into Kurt's eyes. He moved his hand and brushed it through Kurt's hair, and behind his ear. "Kurt, you know this isn't your fault right? That guy is the biggest asshole I've ever seen, and this is entirely his fault for not treating you the way you deserve. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and you don't have to be afraid of me."

Kurt sniffled a little and couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Blaine's. "I'm not...I'm not afraid of you. I just..I don't want. Fuck, could you please put a shirt on!" He had been trying not to pay attention to Blaine being shirtless, but it was becoming impossible.

Blaine froze for a moment before a small smile spread across his face. "Sorry. Hang on then." He laughed a little as he got up and went to his closet to put on the first shirt he could grab. He hoped that Kurt asking him to put a shirt on was for good reasons, like he found Blaine attractive and his half nakedness was a distraction. He re-joined Kurt on the bed and before he could move to hold Kurt's hand, Kurt reached out and grabbed his.

Kurt was looking down at their hands, feeling exhausted but so comfortable in this moment. "Why are you so perfect?" Oh crap. He said that out loud. He had been thinking it, but apparently his filter wasn't working. Fuck why did he say that. He tore his hand away from Blaine's and resumed staring at his lap.

Blaine took Kurt's hand back, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not the perfect one Kurt, you are."

Kurt's head snapped up and he blinked rapidly at Blaine. Did he really just say that? "No. I'm no where near perfect."

"But you are. I've known it for weeks now, and you proved it tonight."

"How in the hell do you figure that?"

"It takes a lot of courage to do what you did tonight. Now I know you've never talked about your relationship, but I've known for a while that things weren't right. I knew you were scared, and god I can't count the times I wished there was something I could have done to help before it got to this point. But, you didn't let him hurt you. You got away and protected yourself. I've known other people who were in situations similar to this, and they didn't get away in time. But you did Kurt, and fuck I'm glad you came here. I was so worried, you have no idea."

Kurt didn't know how it was possible, but he was crying again. "You did help though. You helped more than you know."

"I don't- What do you mean?"

Kurt took a breath to steady himself. "Whether you meant to or not, you showed me how to have the courage to leave. I've been planning for weeks now to leave Lawrence. I know it was a terrible reason to stay with him, but I didn't have anywhere to go, so I stayed until I could save up enough money to get my own place. Rachel knows a lot of people and she was gonna help me get a deal on a place. Anyways, before I had met you, I didn't have the courage to leave him. I knew he wasn't right for me, but he was the first guy to actually show an interest in me. And then I met you and I saw that nice guys really do exist and I knew I had to get away from him. I would have never found that courage without you. Somehow over the past year with Lawrence, he took away who I was. I used to be so strong Blaine. I never used to let anyone walk over me. I let him turn me into this weak little pathetic...thing."

Blaine's heart was racing. If anytime would be the right time, it would be now. "I'm glad to hear that I helped you in some way. And before I say anything else, you are _not _pathetic or weak. It makes me sad though that you've been with him for so long if that's how he's been treating you. I wish we had gotten the chance to meet in high school so you would have never had to deal with him. I would never have let you believe you were anything less than perfect. . But look what you did tonight Kurt. Someone who was weak would not have been able to do that. I can promise you'll never have to deal with him again"

Tears were still falling down Kurt's face, but he shook his head. "Blaine I have to. My stuff is there, and I don't have anywhere to go."

Blaine's jaw dropped. He couldn't mean what Blaine thought he meant. "So what, you're just gonna go back to him?"

"I..."

"And you do have somewhere to go. You're gonna stay with me. I've been thinking about getting a bigger place anyways, since I'll need it once Ali starts getting bigger."

"Blaine I-"

"No. No arguing. I'm going to call my friend Wes in the morning, he'll come watch Ali and you and I will go get your stuff. I won't let you go back there alone Kurt. I just won't okay?"

Kurt sat blinking up at Blaine. "Blaine why are you getting so worked up?"

Blaine blinked at Kurt, grabbing his hands and looking in his eyes. He wasn't going to drop the 'L' bomb on Kurt right now, not after what he had just gone through, but it was time to share some of his feelings. "Kurt, besides Ali, you're the most important person in my life. I care about you a lot, and I don't want you to be hurt, whether it be pyhsically or emotionally. Seeing you sad, makes my heart hurt. And hearing what jackass did to you literally makes me want to vomit. I will do anything I can to make sure you're safe and happy."

Blaine felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Sure it wasn't everything he wanted to say, but it was a start. He had plenty of time to get to the rest. Kurt couldn't speak. He couldn't even think. As he stared at Blaine, he saw something there he'd never thought he would ever see. A look that he never dreamed would be directed at him. A look of love and just pure adoration. Kurt knew for sure in that moment, Blaine loved him and he would do anything for Kurt. His heart sped up and he lowered his eyes to Blaine's lips, unconsciously licking his lips. His voice came out as a breathy whisper, barely even audible. Just a soft, "Kiss me."

Blaine held his breath and his eyes zeroed in on Kurt's lips. They were right there for him. After all the fantasies, he could actually kiss Kurt now. Except, he couldn't. Not like this. So, even though it pained him to do so, he gave his head one tiny shake. "I c-can't."

The first thing Kurt felt was _rejection_, quickly followed by confusion, finally settling on hurt. He tried to pull his hand away from Blaine, he just had to get away. He was an idiot for thinking Blaine wanted him in that way. Such a foolish idiot. He quickly stood, trying to shake off Blaine, but Blaine held on and stood as well. "Woah Kurt. Stop. Please let me explain. I want to. God I want to _so _bad."

"Y-you want to?"

Blaine smiled a little shyly and nodded. "You have no idea how bad."

"T-then, w-why?"

Blaine reached his hand out tentatively and gently brushed his fingers down the side of Kurt's face. "I don't know how to say this without it..I don't know. Kurt, you've had a terrible night. You're probably, and understandably, exhausted. Physically and emotionally. You've been in a relationship for the past year. You've been someone's boyfriend for a year. And yes, he didn't treat you like a boyfriend should have, but all the same he existed. You said before that he made you lose who you were. You need time to be you, and remember who you are. I won't be a rebound. I know that sounds harsh, but that's how it is. I will be here for you every single day until you forget that guys name, but for now I can only be your friend. Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded, thinking about everything Blaine said. "Yeah. I think so."

Blaine smiled and stood before the temptation to kiss Kurt was too much. "Good. Now, it is very late and I have a baby that will be up in like two hours. You need sleep. Sleep as late as you want. I'm being a rebel again and skipping class."

Kurt let out a little laugh. "I guess I'm a bad inffluence on you, making you skip class twice in one week."

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and went to his closet to grab a blanket. "Eh. You're more important then some stupid class anyways." It felt so good for him to be able to say things like that now.

Kurt ducked his head and smiled then moved away, heading for the door. Blaine stepped forward and blocked his path. "Uhhh, where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch?"

"Kurt. Do you honestly think I would make you sleep on the couch? Besides, I was sleeping there before you got here anyways. Now. I will get you some warmer pajamas and you will sleep here. And melt because I must say my bed is the most comfortable bed ever. Got it?"

"Blaine- you don't have to. I can take the couch."

"I will force you into that bed Hummel." He shoved some pajamas in Kurt's hands. "Go get changed and I'll change the pillowcases, I tend to drool and I'm sure you don't want to sleep on that."

Kurt couldn't honestly think of a response to that, so he just shuffled out of the room in Blaine's too small slippers. He smiled softly to himself as he remembered how gentle Blaine had been with him all night. Kurt quickly got changed in the bathroom, feeling instantly better in the warm clothes. He went back to Blaine's room to find Blaine fluffing the pillows up. Kurt stood there awkwardly, after everything that had happened tonight between Lawrence being an ass and Blaine being absolutely perfect, a comfy bed was just what he needed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and turned the blankets down and patted the bed. "In you go mister."

Kurt did so gratefully, smiling shyly up at Blaine once he was laying down. "Thank you Blaine..for everything. You're amazing, I mean it."

Blaine felt his face start to get hot. "You're welcome Kurt. You're pretty amazing too, and I will spend everyday for as long as you let me telling you that, until you believe it."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold back the huge grin that was threatening to take over his face. "Will you sing to me? Just a little bit?"

Blaine smiled, "Trying to size up the competition? And of course. But just a chorus. I have the _perfect _song."

Kurt wasn't sure if he trusted that grin on Blaine's face, but he really did want to hear Blaine sing. He cuddled down into the admittedly very comfortable bed and waited. Blaine cleared his throat dramatically and bent down to sit on his kness, so his face was level with Kurt's. He was smiling as he sang clearly.

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me"_

Kurt couldn't hold his smile back and he shook his head a little at Blaine. "You are such a cheesball!"

Blaine smiled back. "Yes, but it got you to smile, so I don't mind."

"I don't mind either.

"Good. Now go to sleep. Remember, I'll be right out there, and I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine stood. "Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

Blaine smiled once more and ran a hand through Kurt's hair then turned and left, shutting off the light as he went. He was smiling to himself as he shut off the living room lights, then fell to the couch. He hated what Kurt had to go through tonight, but he couldn't help but give a silent cheer when he thought about Kurt being here with him. It was only a matter of time before he could truly have Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt is pretty sure he's never been this comfortable in his life. He was only semi conscious, but he snuggled down into the bed he was sleeping on, sinking into the pillows like they were made out of clouds. He breathed in deeply and his nostrils were filled with the most pleasant smell. He didn't know why, but the smell made him think <em>home<em>. Then he heard a loud screech from somwhere and he shot up in the bed. He had a moment of slight panic as he looked around the room before the details set in and remembered everything from last night. Kurt could hear Blaine and Ali laughing in the living room and the sound made him smile, he was glad he decided to come here last night.

Kurt got out of bed and walked out into the living room. As soon as Blaine saw him, he gave Kurt the most glorious smile that made Kurt's step falter. "Morning Kurt! I just made some breakfast! Well, I guess it could be called lunch or brunch but anyways, there's food!"

"What time is it?"

"Just after noon. I was about to come wake you in a little. How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. Your bed is like heaven."

Blaine chuckled and gestured Kurt to follow him into the make shift dinning room. The table was full of food. "Woah Blaine, what's with the feast?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and gave Kurt an adorably shy smile. "Well, I wasn't sure what you liked to eat for breakfast, so I made a little of everything so you could choose." Kurt stared at everything, speechless that Blaine would do something like this. "And I've called my friend Wes over, so he can help eat too. That boy can eat. I dunno, must be an Asian thing because you would not believe how much he can eat and still be as thin as he is. It's disgusting."

Kurt laughed, wondering how Blaine was so energetic. "How much did you sleep Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged a shoulder and got Ali all set up in her high chair. "Few hours. Ali was merciful and slept until eight."

Kurt dropped his head and bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"No. Hey hey. None of that. Kurt, I'm _happy_ you're here and safe. There will be no apologies..Well there will be from me because I'm not the greatest cook, but I like to think my enthusiasm makes up for that."

Kurt blushed and gave Blaine a thankful smile. He started stacking some crepes onto his plate, adding some fresh strawberries on top, when the front door opened and someone called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Blaine laughed and spoke in the most ridiculous Southern accent, "In here my darling!"

A few moments later a short Asian man and a tall black man stepped around the corner. Blaine jumped up like and excited puppy. "Ah! David! I didn't know you were in town!" He practically tackled his old friend who just laughed and pat Blaine's head.

"Yeah, sorry I know you've been busy but Wes told me what happened and I thought you could use and extra pair of hands. And I have my car so that will probably be easier then taking a cab."

Blaine nodded and turned to Kurt, who was sitting there awkwardly. "Guys, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is David and Wes, my two best friends from high school."

Kurt stood to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you both."

Wes was smirking and looking at David mischeiviously. "No Kurt it's nice to meet you. We've heard _ a lot_ about you."

David nodded in agreement. "A lot. All the time. But hey, at least Blaine was right about his eyes, right Wes?"

Blaine groaned, he should have known this would happen. But they didn't stop there. Wes held an imaginary phone up to his ear making David mimick the action. Wes spoke in what was probably suppose to be Blaine's voice. "Oh Wes, I wish you could meet him. He's so perfect and gorgeous. And his eyes!"

Kurt was laughing and blushing and Blaine wanted to disappear into the floor. "Right then. I'm just gonna go jump off the roof now. See ya!"

David laughed and grabbed Blaine, ruffling his hair, then shoving him into Wes' arms where he locked his arm around Blaine's neck. The three play wrestled while Kurt stood there shaking his head thinking, _boys. _It wasn't until Ali gave a screech of excitement did they stop. David eyed the little girl with wonder. "So this is little Ali."

Blaine nodded and smiled proudly at the little girl. "Indeed it is." He went and sat back next to her. "Alison, this one of my best friends David. He lives in Boston because he thinks he's cool."

"Hey!" David came around to squeeze Ali's hand. "Your uncle Blaine is just jealous. It's nice to finally meet you Ali. Goodness she looks just like Cooper."

Blaine nodded a bit sadly. "Yeah I know. Exact same eyes."

David put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, a comforting gesture. Blaine smiled up at his old friend and gestured for them to sit. "As you can see, I've made a lot of food. So dig in and no making fun if it doesn't taste right."

They all laughed and started piling their plates up. Kurt watched as the three boys interacted. He could tell how close they were just by the way the spoke. There was a fondness underneath the playful teasing. It made Kurt smile sadly, he missed having friends like that. He missed having people care for him that way. He knew he should have felt a bit awkward around them since they all knew each other so well, but he didn't. He felt comfortable being surrounded by all the love in the room. It was a nice change.

Wes cleared his throat, he had been watching Kurt sit there with a little smile on his face, steeling glances at Blaine when he thought nobody was looking. "Kurt, I'm ah, sorry to hear what happened. Blaine didn't really give much detail, but breakups are hard no matter the situation."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Thanks. It definitely for the better though." He smiled over at Blaine, who was all to eager to return the smile, not caring if David and Wes made fun of his lovesick look.

They finished eating and Kurt jumped up to volunteer doing the cleanup and was immediately met with three different yells of no, making him jump back a little. Blaine stood and steered Kurt by the shoulders, away from the table. "Kurt, you are going to go in my closet and find something suitable to wear. I know it's not as fabulous as your closet, but just something for the next few hours. Then you can shower if you want. David, Wes and I will handle the cleanup, besides, we're long overdue to have a mini Warblers reunion." He winked and gently shoved Kurt into his room, then turned around and literally skipped back to the table.

Kurt shook his head a little and smiled. He really enjoyed this side of Blaine and was excited he'd get to see more of it. He was able to find something in Blaine's closet that would be suitable for a few hours. The pants would be too short, and the shirt would most likely be too tight, but it would work. He had no clue what he was gonna do about shoes though. His feet were at least three sizes bigger than Blaine's and he did _not _want to walk around New York with no shoes on. His feet had felt disgusting last night after running around in just his socks, and he was not going to do that again. Kurt went to the bathroom, smiling at the three boys that were cleaning up the table while Ali played on the ground.

Kurt decided he'd wait on the shower until he got his products back, but definitely needed to wash up. He washed up in the sink, finding an extra toothbrush in the cabinet then feeling a rush as he set it next to Blaine's. It made him smile to see his toothbrush out on the counter, not hidden away like his was back at Lawrence's apartment. He got dressed, rolling up the hem on the pants a few times, then used some hairspray he found to fight his hair back into place.

It was then that he heard singing coming from the other room. Kurt left the bathroom and drifted to the kitchen where Blaine, David and Wes were singing something in a three part harmony. Kurt had no clue what they were singing, but it sounded amazing. He leaned against the doorframe as the three boys worked like a machine cleaning up the dishes and singing. When the last note trailed off, Kurt clapped and smiled. "Wow. That was amazing!"

All three boys turned to smile at Kurt, Blaine's smile the biggest of them all. "Kurt! That was just a warmup we used to do with the Warblers. Sounds much better in twelve part harmony." Blaine was looking at Kurt in his clothes, his smile somehow getting bigger.

Wes and David rolled their eyes and elbowed Blaine at the same time. "Stop drooling, it's un-gentleman like."

Blaine smacked Wes in the back of the head. "Shut up! I wasn't drooling! I was smiling. There's nothing wrong with smiling."

Kurt decided to intervene to save Blaine from further embarrassment, even though it was adorable. "Um, so. I realized I don't have any shoes, and there's no way any of yours will fit me."

"No worries. We'll stop and pick some up on the way over to get your stuff. If you don't mind making the short walk to David's car? You can shuffle along in my slippers again if you want."

"I don't have my wallet..I left it when I-last night."

Blaine waved his hand dismissively. "It's on me silly. Besides, you'll have to wait in the car since most places don't allow you to go in without shoes, so you will have to trust my judgement. Oh god now I feel the pressure."

Kurt laughed. "Yes Anderson, you better choose wisely."

Blaine paled a little, causing Wes and David to burst out laughing. David put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, leading him away from the kitchen. "I like you Kurt. You seem like someone that can take over the job of teasing Blaine mercilessly. It's nice to know that when Wes and I aren't around, there's someone there."

Kurt smiled and felt something warm settle in his chest. It had been so long since he had friends. "I'll be sure to do what I can."

Blaine shouted from the kitchen, "Hey! No fair!" Everyone laughed and Kurt couldn't believe how welcome he felt with the group that had been friends for so long. David removed his arm from Kurt's shoulder and smiled warmly. "So Kurt, Blaine tells us you have a little singing competition set up sometime. Please record it, I would love to see Blaine get his butt kicked."

"David! You're suppose to be on my side!" Blaine stomped his foot and looked like a toddler again.

"Sorry Blainers. Once you told me Kurt was a countertenor, I knew I'd side with him. You can have Wes."

Wes held his hands up. "Woah. Now wait a minute! Why do I get stuck with Blaine? Team Kurt all the way!"

Kurt was laughing while Blaine pouted. "I hate all of you." Then he spotted his one chance at an ally. He scooped Ali off the floor and gave her an eskimo kiss. "You're on my side aren't you baby girl?"

All of them waited for Ali's reaction. The little girl looked between all the boys then settled on Kurt. She smiled and dove out of Blaine's arms towards Kurt, who grabbed her with a smug smile. Blaine stomped his foot again. "Not fair! Turned on by my own flesh and blood!"

Kurt laughed as he hugged Ali. "Don't worry Blaine, once we can get my friend Rachel over, I'm sure she'll side with you. She tends to fall in love with any guy that's cute and can sing."

Blaine's whole face lit up. "Did you just say I'm cute?"

Kurt blushed and looked away, causing David and Wes to make little 'awwwww' noises. Kurt cleared his throat. "Um. So we should get going. Lawrence has class at four and since I don't have my keys, he need to go when he's there."

Blaine and David nodded and Wes took Ali from Kurt. Then Kurt thought of something. "Um, when we get there, I can go up alone. He's...he gets angry easy and after last night I don't know how he'll be..."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt. You honestly think I would make you go up there by yourself? I'm going with you, and so is David."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was so much smaller than Lawrence. He couldn't bare to think of anything happening to him. " But Blaine, you don't understand. He-"

"No Kurt. You don't understand. I would never put you in harm's way. You will not enter that apartment without me. Stop worrying, us Dalton boys know how to handle ourselves." Blaine, David and Wes all shared secretive smiles thinking about their old secret fight club.

"But Blaine!"

"Shut your face. No more discussion. I don't care if I have to climb on your back, I'm going with you." Wes snorted out a laugh then apologized.

Kurt sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this. "Fine." He was worried about how Lawrence would react to Kurt showing up with two guys, but he truly believed Blaine would not let anything happen to him.

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt's shoulder a little squeeze before turning to Wes and giving Ali a kiss on the forhead. "Be good for Wes baby girl. Wes, she'll probably be ready for a nap in a little bit. Just make her a bottle and set her in her crib and she should fall asleep, or sing to her if she doesn't fall asleep on her own. We'll be back in a couple hours."

Wes smiled and nodded. "Take your time. We'll be here."

Blaine gave him a thankful smile and led the way out of the apartment and not to the elevator, but to the exit to the parking garage. Kurt had slipped on Blaine's too small slippers and was tip-toe shuffling after, concentrating on not letting his bare feet hit the floor. Luckily, David wasn't parked too far away. When Kurt saw the car he let out a low whistle.

"That's a 1970 Dodge Challenger Insidious."

Blaine and Davide looked at each other, then Kurt, shock evident on their faces. Kurt shrugged. "My dad's a mechanic." Blaine held his hand up and Kurt reached up to give him a high five, a bit confused.

"Way to break the stereotype."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I could also take that engine apart and put it back together. Are you aware that's a one-hundred and sixty _thousand_ dollar car?"

David smiled and pretended to swoon. "A man after my own heart. Yes I'm aware. Graduation present from my parents. Kurt, if I was gay I would have to sweep you off your feet."

Blaine smacked David in the arm. "Hey! That's my job!"

Kurt blushed and decided to just hop in the backseat of the car. Blaine wanted to sit back with him, but knew he'd have to direct David around, since he didn't know the city too well. Blaine directed David to a nearby men's clothing store to pick up some shoes for Kurt. He went inside, leaving David and Kurt to talk alone. Kurt didn't feel awkward at all. David apparently was really into old cars, so they spent the waiting time talking about different car models and the pros and cons of different makers. Blaine returned shortly, presenting Kurt with a pair of shoes nervously.

Kurt pretended to eye them carefully, when in reality, they were the shoes he would have picked for himself. He smiled at Blaine and nodded. "Perfect."

Blaine gave a victory cheer and fist pump. "Yes! I passed the Kurt Hummel test!"

They all laughed and then it was Kurt's turn to direct David. He felt his nerves grow the closer they got. Blaine noticed and reached his hand over the seat to grab Kurt's hand and holding it firmly. "We're right here Kurt, we won't let anything happen okay?"

David pressed his lips into a thin line. Blaine hadn't told them everything, but he was putting the pieces together himself. Eventually, they pulled up outside a building and Kurt was white as a sheet. Blaine turned fully in his seat and grabbed Kurt's face in his hands. "Kurt look at me. You're going to be okay. Courage, remember? I won't let anything happen. Do you trust me?"

Kurt blinked and nodded slowly. It was crazy how much he trusted Blaine when he usually didn't trust people so easily. David reached back and squeezed his shoulder too. Kurt looked between them and gave a small smile. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

They all climbed out of the car and Kurt led the way into the building, thankful they didn't need a key for that. He led the way up the stairs until they were standing oustide a door. Kurt was shaking and just stared at the door. Blaine put a hand on the small of his back, and the gesture gave Kurt the strength to raise his hand and knock loudly.

The wait felt too long and too short all at once, but soon enough, Lawrence's smirking face was right in front of him. "And the little bitch returns, just like a good little doggy."

Kurt froze and Blaine took a step forward, wanting to tackle Lawrence. Instead, he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and that's when Lawrence noticed him and David. "Tsk tsk Kurt, where you with some other boys last night? Guess I'll have to show you again who you really belong to."

Lawrence reached out to grab Kurt by the arm, but Blaine stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "You're not allowed to touch him anymore. Kurt?" Kurt had been frozen staring at Lawrence, but Blaine knew he needed to be the one to say why they were here.

Kurt blinked slowly and turned his head to look at Blaine. His Blaine. His strength. "Blaine's right Lawrence. I'm here to get my things. We're done. You don't get to touch me again."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and heard Lawrence laugh. "Cute Kurt. Get your ass in here and tell your little friends goodbye. You won't be working for that asshole anymore. You don't have anyone to support you, so you need to stay here."

"He has me to support him, and I will never tell him what he can and can't do. Now let us in so Kurt can get his things, or we'll get the cops involved and from what I've heard you don't want your daddy finding out you're gay. Getting the cops involved would only guarentee that happening, so step aside."

Lawrence smiled cooly at Blaine, sizing him up. "You think you're clever? My father isn't the only one with connections. You involve the cops and _I_ guarantee it won't be good for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, becoming less scared by the moment. "Oh shut it Lawrence. I know where your father lives and works. So yes, we don't have to get the cops involved, but I could go down to his office and tell him myself. So let me in so I can get my clothes, then you can go back to hiding in the closet."

Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt, but Lawrence was starting to look angrier. He regarded David and Blaine. "Well, this has been fun, but I think I need to teach this bitch dog a new trick. You little boys can run along now and I'll take good care of little Kurty here." He reached out and gripped Kurt's upper arm when THWACK.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in shock, then to David who was shaking his fist, then finally to Lawrence who was crumpled on the floor holding the side of his face. Blaine and Kurt blinked at David who just shrugged. "Seriously, that guy is a douchebag."

They laughed and stepped over Lawrence, who had probably never been hit in his life, as he rolled on the floor. Kurt went over to the closet and started pulling things out. "The only thing we need to take are my clothes and bathroom products. That's all I have here. The rest is his."

Blaine was looking around the studio apartment, taking everything in. There was not a single Kurt influence in the whole place. Lawrence hid Kurt in everyway possible and it made Blaine sick. He glared over at Lawrence who was now sitting against the wall, glaring at them.

They quickly gathered all of Kurt's things, Kurt cringing as he put his clothes into empty garbage bags. Once everything was in the bags, Kurt went and pulled a clear box from under the bed. He opened it and pulled out a framed picture, holding it to his chest while his eyes filled with tears. Blaine watched, wondering what the picture was, but would ask later.

Finally, they had everything and Kurt was more than ready to leave. Lawrence hadn't said a word since he got punched, but he had glared the whole time. As they were heading out of the apartment, Lawrence made a move to grab Kurt again, but was instantly blocked by Blaine, who put his hand on his neck, not gripping tight, but just holding on. "Try and touch him again and I swear to everything you will get hit somewhere _far _sensitive than your face. You're an asshole and I hope you spend the rest of your life in lonely misery. I would never wish this on anyone, but I hope your father finds out about you. And most of all I hope you rot in hell. You will never see Kurt again, you will never hurt him again. You show up outside my building again and I'll make sure you'll pay. You're not the only person that has connections." He shoved Lawrence away and looked back to Kurt, who's eyes were watering.

Kurt knew there would be time for thank you's later, they just needed to get out. At last he grabbed his wallet and reached for his phone when Lawrence sneered. "I wouldn't take that. I had it turned off this morning." Kurt figured as much, but pocketed it anyways knowing there were pictures of him and Lawrence on there that they could use if needed.

Kurt didn't say anything as he walked out, David and Blaine following after and slamming the door behind them. Kurt felt like he was breathing for the first time by the time they reached the car. They put all the bags in the trunk then Kurt climbed in the backseat and slumped against the cushion. Blaine climbed in after him, sitting next to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "You were amazing Kurt. I'm so proud of you. I'm so so sorry you had to ever deal with him, but you don't have to anymore."

Kurt was still clutching the picture frame to his chest so he couldn't hug Blaine back, but he rested his head on his shoulder. David had climbed in the drivers seat and smiled back at them. Kurt couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Thank you both so much. You don't even know how grateful I am. Blaine..what you said to him. Just- and David! That punch was spectacular!"

Blaine laughed and fist bumped David. "That was spectacular David. I told you Kurt, we Dalton boys can handle ourselves."

Kurt laughed and Blaine pulled away, sitting back in his seat and smiling brightly. "Can I see your picture?"

Kurt turned the frame around and Blaine saw a small boy with light brown hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that was missing the two front teeth. There were two other people on either side of the miniature Kurt, both hugging him with huge smiles. "Is this your mom and dad?"

Kurt nodded and smiled down at the picture, his finger stroking over his mom's face. "Yeah. This was about two months before she died. Her and I used to do these silly photo shoots, I used to love being in front of the camera. One day we were doing one when my dad came home from work and we made him take a picture with us. They always called this picture 'The Kurt Sandwich.'"

Blaine smiled down at the happy faces. "So, you've always been adorable then?"

Kurt blushed and shrugged. "I've always been fabulous, yes."

They both laughed and David groaned in the front seat. "Can we keep the ridiculous flirting to a minimum, I'm trying to drive and I don't think my gag reflex can take much more adorable."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed and smiled sweetly at each other. Blaine reached out and held Kurt's hand, just wanting to feel close. Kurt did him one better and lifted their joined hands to press a soft kiss to the back of Blaine's, then smiled over at him.

There was a lot left for them to figure out, but for the moment, they were happy just to be with each other and rid of Lawrence for good.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_So so so sooo sorry for the delay. Life got in the way and stuff. This one is the same day as the last, but since the last chapter got so long, I had to do all this stuff separately. Again, one million THANK YOU'S to everyone reading. You guys are seriously amazing, like you don't even understand. 3_

* * *

><p>Blaine, David and Kurt made it back to Blaine's apartment, stopping to pick some coffee up on the way. Between the three, it only took one trip to get all of Kurt's things inside. All the bags were sitting in Blaine's room, making Blaine smile. He bumped shoulders with Kurt, who was holding the picture frame still.<p>

"Hey, now you can help my clean out my closet and judge me based on my clothing choices."

"You-you're really gonna give me some of your closet?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course I am dummy. What, you thought I'd make you live out of garbage bags. And if you're real nice, I'll even let you have a few drawers." Blaine winked, which made Kurt blush. Blaine gestured to the picture in Kurt's hands. "May I?"

Kurt blinked in confusion then handed Blaine the picture frame. Blaine strode out of his room and made his way towards the front door. Kurt followed after, still confused and wondering what Blaine was doing. Blaine stopped by the table he had by the front door that had his bowl he tossed his keys into. He carefully set the picture frame next to his key bowl, facing the door so it would be one of the first things people saw when they walked inside. He turned back to face Kurt, who was looking back and forth between the picture frame and Blaine.

At the sight of his picture frame out in the open for everyone to see, Kurt burst into tears. Blaine rushed forward, a little confused but more than excited at the excuse to hug Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and held him tight. He looked over Kurt's shoulder at David and Wes who were standing there not really knowing what to do. The two friends shared a look, then shrugged before walking over to Kurt and Blaine and wrapping their arms around the two of them, putting them in a little David and Wes cocoon.

Kurt started laughing almost instantly, which made David tighten his grip. Wes followed suit and Blaine pretended to be choking. "Okay guys! You're crushing us!"

Everyone stepped out of the group hug at the same time, but Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked over at him and smiled, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry. It's just, he never let me have that picture out, nor any pictures of me or my family. It's just..seeing it out just makes me so...happy."

Blaine wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Hearing Kurt admit that Lawrence hid him away made him want to go back and kick Lawrence in the balls, but hearing that Blaine did something to make Kurt happy...well that made Blaine want to do an Irish jig. "Kurt. You don't have to hide who you are here. If you have other pictures you want out, then by all means set them out. Hell, spraypaint 'Kurt was here' on the wall, I don't care."

Kurt laughed again and gave Blaine another watery smile. David and Wes made simultaneous 'aaaww' sounds. Ali had crawled over at the sound and started pulling on Kurt's leg so people would pay attention to her. Kurt bent and picked her up without even thinking and plopped her on his hip. "Hey pretty girl. You want some attention too?" Ali didn't respond, just started playing with the collar on Kurt's shirt.

Blaine was staring at Kurt with the awed expression he wore every time he saw him and Ali together. He was so distracted, he didn't see the hands that were suddenly smacking him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for!"

David and Wes were whistling innocently. Blaine glared then let out a small battle cry before throwing himself at Wes, who was much smaller than David and therefore a good target, and started play hitting him anywhere he could reach. And so the second wrestling match began with Kurt shaking his head from the sidelines. He looked at Ali as she laughed at the three boys. "Oh not you too Ali! Don't worry, I will teach you some much better forms of entertainment. Let's go look at some of Uncle Blaine's old Vogue issues."

Kurt stepped over Blaine, David and Wes who were now on the floor yelling random insults, and took Ali over to the couch. He looked at the boys fondly again and felt something warm settle inside himself. The past two days may have been super stressful and emotionally draining, but right now he couldn't help but feel completely content.

Finally the boys stopped rolling around and stood laughing. Blaine's hair was sticking up everywhere, Wes' collar was horribly stretched and David's jeans had begun sliding down. Kurt shook his head at them all, pretending to judge them, but he couldn't help but smile.

David and Wes shared another look and a nod. David stepped forward and ruffled Blaine's already messy hair. "Well youngling, me and Wes are gonna bounce. Let you two get settled."

Blaine glared. "David. I'm only a year younger than you. Don't call me 'youngling'."

David laughed. "Alright then shortstuff. We'll see you later. I'll let you know next time I'm in town and we can all meet up?"

Blaine smiled and gave his friend a hug. "You better let me know. I miss you! We should Skype sometime too."

"Sure thing. I'll get Trent and Nick over too."

Kurt stood and walked over to the group. "Um. Th-thank you for helping out today. I mean, you don't even know me and you-just, thank you." He smiled at both David and Wes.

Wes put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, we may have just met, but any friend of Blaine's is a friend of ours. Cliche, I know, but that's how it works. Oh and, since you'll be living with Blaine now, be sure to keep him off the furniture. There was this time in our freshman year of college when he-"

Blaine slapped his hand over Wes' mouth. "OKAY! No more words from Wes." Both David and Wes laughed and Kurt filed that away for later. He would definitely need to hear that story. Blaine removed his hold on Wes catiously in case he started speaking again. When he didn't, Blaine pulled him into a hug. "You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I'd probably hate you."

"Blaine. That makes no sense."

"Ssshhhh. It doesn't have to. Now embrace me Wesley."

Wes shoved Blaine away, and Blaine pouted. Kurt was shaking his head as they all made their way closer to the front door. David and Wes turned, giving Blaine and Kurt big smiles. David stepped forward. "Okay Kurt. C'mere." He pulled Kurt into a warm hug, which Kurt returned even if he was a little shocked. Then Wes stepped forward for a hug and wow, these people sure liked to hug. He pulled away and blushed. "It really was nice meeting you both. I hope I get to see you again sometime."

"You too Kurt. We'll be in touch! Don't worry, this won't be the last you see of us."

Blaine gave David another hug just as they were about to leave. "Take care man. I miss you and we need to talk more. Have a safe drive back to Boston."

"Will do buddy. Talk to you soon. Bye Miss Ali!"

They all turned to look at the little girl, who had no interest whatsoever in any of them. After a few more goodbyes, David and Wes finally left, leaving the apartment feeling a lot quieter. Kurt didn't know what to do now that is was just him and Blaine. With the other two here, it was easier to be distracted from all his emotions, but now with the emptyness, everything was coming back.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and reached out to squeeze his arm gently. "Let's sit and relax a bit before we start unpacking?" At Kurt's nod, Blaine went and sat on the couch and Kurt sat next to him. Blaine gave him a worried look. "You doing okay?"

"Mmhhm. I just feel...I don't know actually. I think free may be the best word right now. I feel like I can finally be me again. No hiding."

Blaine smiled. "No hiding ever again. Well, unless we're playing hide and seek with Ali, then there's hiding."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You know you're a dork right?"

"So I've been told. By you."

"Well, I'm nothing if not honest."

They smiled at each other and let the silence settle. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but there was something there that was making Kurt feel flustered. "So we should probably make arrangements and stuff."

Blaine tilted his head to the side in question. "Arrangements for what?"

"Like...sleeping and stuff and like, you probably don't have to pay me to watch Ali anymore since I'm sorta gonna be here anyways. And I should probably pay you some rent and stuff."

"Well those are simple. I'll sleep here, you sleep in my room. And of course I'm still gonna pay you, you idiot. And don't even think about paying rent. I don't even pay rent. As long as I'm in school, my parents work out the rent. And beside, I got a lot in my savings from when my grandfather died. I'll go and talk to the landlord tomorrow and see if they have any three bedroom flats available. I want you to be able to have your own space too."

Kurt was speechless and didn't even know where to start. "Blaine I-" He shook his head to get his thoughts together. "No. I'm not taking _your _bed. You've talked before about how this couch is uncomfortable to sleep on. You need your rest for school and Ali and just. No way. Also, I don't want to feel like a moocher or something."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt. You being here and being safe is literally all I need from you. I will continue to pay you so you can get things you want to get. Trust me, I'm at the point where I get so tired, I could probably sleep in the dinning table and sleep soundly."

Kurt felt his eyes begin to water again and rapidly blinked the moisture away. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Blaine was confused by the question. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it tightly. "Kurt. I care about you a lot. Of course I'm gonna be nice to you. I meant everything I said last night. I wasn't just saying that to make you feel better, though I hope it did. I want you to be happy, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens, so just get used to it okay?"

"I'll try my hardest, I'm just not used to it. Nobody's ever really been nice to me unless they had to. I mean, my family is obviously an exception, but everyone else I've ever met..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Blaine scooted a little closer. "I wish you knew how much it hurts for me to hear that. I truly don't understand it. You're amazing Kurt, and anyone that doesn't see that should be locked in an institution."

Kurt gave a little smile and turned a little to face Blaine more. "You're kinda amazing too, did you know?"

Blaine gave a palyful smile and a shrug. "Yeah. I am." They both started laughing. Blaine stopped when Ali started whining from where she was sitting. "Oh. I think it may be someone's naptime. What do you say baby girl?" Ali just pouted so Blaine picked her up and took her to the kitchen to start her bottle. Kurt stood from the couch and called to Blaine, "I'm just gonna start laying my stuff out on the bed."

He heard Blaine shout back an 'okay!' then made his way to Blaine's room that was techincally part his now. The thought made him feel a bit giddy. As he opened his first bag, he had a thought about the sleeping arrangements and made a note to tell Blaine when he came in. Kurt had only gotten halfway through the first bag when Blaine came bounding in with a big smile. "Hey! She's already asleep! I didn't even have to sing to her. Weird."

"It must have been an exciting day for her, with all the new people over."

"Oh. Yeah. I didn't think about that. Okay. Ready to make fun of my clothes?"

"Oh, I'm always ready for that. But first I had an idea about the sleeping arrangement."

"Kurt-"

"Hear me out?"

"Fine. Go on."

"What if we like switch. Like, one week you get the room, then we switch? It sounds complicated, but if you think your landlord has any available units, we may only have to do it for a little while. And if you insist on paying me, I can start saving for my own place so I don't have to be in your hair."

Blaine pouted. He didn't want Kurt to move away, but if that's what he wanted then Blaine had to be okay with it. "Are you going to be stubborn about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Ugggh. Fine."

"You should probably learn that Kurt Hummel usually gets what he wants."

"Noted."

They shared a smile then Blaine turned to his closet. "Okay. I think we can manage to make this an even split. There's so much in here I haven't worn in such a long time, it would be better served going to charity."

Kurt smiled and nodded and went to sort through Blaine's things. They talked about lighter topics as they worked, more of their favorite things and stuff of that sort. Every so often Kurt would pull something out and raise his eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine would usually just shrug and laugh then tell Kurt to add it to the steadily growing pile of shirts. After about an hour of working, there was a pretty large pile of Blaine's discarded clothes. Blaine started cleaning out a few drawers in his tall dresser for Kurt's use when they heard Ali start gurgling on the baby monitor. Blaine dropped everything he was doing and made to leave, but Kurt stopped him.

"I'll get her!"

Blaine didn't even try to hide the lovesick expression that took over his face as Kurt left the room. Since last night, he had already began forming another plan. He would give Kurt his space and time to be single, but that didn't mean he was gonna hold back everything he had always wanted to say to him. He would let Kurt decide when he was possibly- and hopefully- ready for a relationship with him. Blaine had finally stopped denying that Kurt was attracted to him, especially after Kurt had asked Blaine to kiss him last night. The traitorous part of his brain was still yelling at him for not taking that opportunity, but the logical part of his brain was applauding him for his restraint.

Kurt came back in, with a sleepy looking Ali on his hip. "So. I'm making a nice dinner tonight as a major thank you."

"Kurt you don't have t-"

"Shush. I'm doing this. And you already know I'm an excellent cook. So stand there and say 'Thank You Kurt."

Blaine smiled and let out a little laugh. "Thank you Kurt."

"Oh why Blaine, you're more than welcome!"

They smiled at each other, something they seemed to be doing a lot more of today. Blaine was exhausted having not slept much the previous night, but just being around Kurt made him feel like he drank all the coffee in New York. They let Ali play in the pile of discarded clothes as Kurt re-organized Blaine's things based on color, then added his own stuff once he was finished. He stepped back to admire his work, then smiled at Blaine. "Thank you for letting me have some of this space."

"You're welcome. We'll get you your own full closet soon enough!"

Kurt was still in awe over Blaine's kindness. "Do you mind if I take a shower? I just feel kinda gross. And no offense, but I would really like to get into my own clothes."

Blaine laughed and bent to pick up Ali. "You live here Kurt, you don't need permission to shower."

"Oh. Right. I- yeah okay."

Blaine threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "You're adorable." Kurt blushed which only made Blaine smile more. "Oh, right! The shower. There's kind of a trick to turning the shower head on. You have to like, turn it a little as you pull up. It gets stuck about halfway up, so give it a little twist and you should be good."

"Right. Thanks."

Blaine smiled at Kurt once more before turning his attention on Ali as he walked out of the room. "What do you say baby girl, how about a Disney movie?" Of course he got no answer, but he didn't care. He wanted to watch a Disney movie and since he owned every movie ever, there was a lot to chose from. He set Ali on the ground and went to his DVD rack, looking through all the titles. He was debating between two so he pulled them out and set them in front of Ali. "Which one Aligator? Mulan or Pocahontas?"

Ali flailed her arms then grabbed Mulan and stuck it in her mouth and started babbling. Blaine laughed and grabbed the movie out of her hands. "Mulan it is! Good choice!" He stood and put the DVD in and turned to see Ali had put the Pochontas case in her mouth. Once he started the movie, he went and sat next to Ali on the floor, instantly quoting every line to her.

Meanwhile, Kurt was fighting with the shower, trying to use Blaine's helpful tip before he finally got the shower to turn on. He quickly got in and relaxed under the hot water. He let himself have a few minutes to just stand there and let his muscles relax and his mind to clear. He had been thinking a lot about what Blaine had said last night, about taking his time to remember who he was. It was an excellent idea, but he wondered how long Blaine would make him wait before they could be together. Now that Kurt didn't have to feel guilty about his attraction to Blaine, he just wanted to be able to act on his urges. Mainly his urge to kiss him. But he would wait. Blaine was right. He didn't deserve to be a rebound, even though that's not at all what he would be. Blaine was so much more than that. Blaine was everything.

Kurt sighed dreamily and quickly scrubbed himself clean so he could get out and cook them a nice meal. He hopped out of the shower and quickly dried off. He got dressed, sighing happily as he put on his own clothes, then worked in the mirror putting on all his various moisturizers, his skin did not like that he skipped last night and this morning. He decided to just comb his hair back and let it dry on his own, not wanting to snoop around Blaine's bathroom for a hairdryer, even if it was technically half his bathroom now too.

Once Kurt sprayed his hair, he collected the dirty clothes and threw them in the clothes hamper in the corner. He left the bathroom and froze. Blaine was standing on top of the couch sing yelling down to Ali, who was laughing up at him. Kurt leaned against the doorframe to enjoy the show for a moment. After all, those jeans fit Blaine _really _well. It was hard for him to keep in his laughter when Blaine changed his voice when different characters sang. The whole scene was adorable and Kurt wished he had a camera. Once Blaine sang the line:

_"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to THRILL her."_

Kurt lost it. He burst out laughing, which nearly caused Blaine to fall off the couch. Blaine turned and gave Kurt a huge smile. Kurt walked over while shaking his head. "Wasn't there some rule about you not jumping on furniture?"

Blaine laughed and jumped down, landing right in front of Kurt. "I guess old habits die hard. You smell good! What is that?" Blaine sniffed at Kurt, completely intoxicated by the smell.

Kurt was blushing at the closeness. "Um. My soap?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well obviously. But what kind?"

"Oh. It's, um, well it's actually er-"

"Why are you getting flustered over a soap?"

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. "It's a woman's brand. It's uh, what my mom used to use. Lavender."

Blaine smiled, hoping to put Kurt at ease. "That's sweet. It smells really good."

"Thanks. So, uh, Mulan?"

Blaine turned back to look at the TV and nodded. "Yeah. One of Ali's favorites."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "One of Ali's huh?"

"Okay okay. One of mine, but she was enojying herself just as much."

"Of course. Am I ever gonna hear the story of the Freshman year furniture incident?"

Blaine turned and walked away to go sit by Ali, saying over his shoulder, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt laughed and headed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna start dinner if that's okay?"

"Sure sure. Let me know if you need help? I know I suck at cooking, but I can try?"

"No thanks Blaine. I wanna do this."

Blaine smiled after Kurt and sat back by Ali. Blaine sang along with the movie while Ali played with her various toys. Soon, the most delicious smell started drifting from the kitchen. Blaine got up and walked towards the smell, peeking his head in and seeing Kurt standing at the stove humming while he stirred something. Blaine again had the urge to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Soon. Soon he would be able to do that. Instead, he sniffed at the air loudly, "what is that? It smells amazing!"

Kurt jumped and spun around with his hand at his heart. "Blaine! You scared me!"

"Oops? Sorry! What are you making though? It seriously smells like a five-star restaurant in here."

"Oh. Articoke ravioli with tomatoes. Is that okay?"

"Did I not just say it smells amazing? Because it smells amazing."

Kurt smiled. Lawrence never really complimented his cooking, he always had some sort of critic to give. "It'll be ready in like twenty minutes."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Uhhh, set the table?"

Blaine nodded and headed to grab plates. This was nice, having someone here to share an actual meal with. He could definitely get used to this. He set the table, making it look extra fancy, hoping Kurt would approve. He decided he'd get a head start at feeding Ali, since she was starting to get fussy, probably from hunger. By the time Ali was sitting in her seat, and Blaine was sitting while he fed her, Kurt came out with the ravioli and started serving him and Blaine. They talked and laughed while they ate and Blaine was melting with each bite he took. The food was amazing and Blaine never wanted to stop eating it.

Kurt's face was on fire from all the compliments Blaine kept throwing his way, he was not used to that at all and didn't know how to react to it. It was definitely starting to bring out his flirty side, so much of the dinner was spent with playful banter. They finished eating and Blaine absolutely insisted on cleaning up. After much persistence, Kurt relented and went to put Ali in some pajamas so she would be ready for bed once she got tired.

After Blaine finished cleaning up the dinner mess, the three of them settled on the couch to watch some bad reality television. Ali was sitting on the couch between Kurt and Blaine, torn between playing with Blaine's belt buckle or the fringe on the hem of Kurt's shirt. Another hour later and Ali was ready for bed. Blaine took her in her room while Kurt got a bottle ready, the whole routine already warming Blaine's heart.

Ali fell asleep before Blaine could even get through the first verse of his song. He set her in her crib and re-joined Kurt in the living room. Kurt smiled at his return. "That was fast!"

Blaine nodded. "I know! Here's to hoping she sleeps the entire night." He sat on the couch, angling his body to face Kurt's.

Kurt tilted his head a little and sighed happily. "Despite everything that happened, today was kinda great."

"It was. Although I'm a bit jealous that David was the one to throw a punch."

Kurt laughed and looked down at his lap. "So um. I was wondering..." He trailed off and played with the bottom of his shirt nervously.

Blaine scooted a little closer and reached out to lift Kurt's chin. "Don't be afraid or embarrassed to talk to me. What were you wondering?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at Blaine's gentle touch, but he was still nervous. "I know I don't, but I can't help it. I was just wondering, um, how long you want me to...take?"

Blaine felt his spirits rise a little, but tried to mask his excitement. "I want you to take as long as you need. It's only been a day Kurt."

Kurt laughed a little. "I know, but it's been one of the best days I've had in a long time."

That made Blaine smile and duck his head a little shyly. He hated that he couldn't just tell Kurt that they didn't have to wait, but Kurt needed time to be single for a while. "I'm glad to hear that, you deserve to have everyday be a good day for you. But I think that's why you need a little time. I don't want you to jump into anything with anyone until you can see that it's okay to have good days like this. That you can completely be yourself without worry, or say things without worrying about if it's going to cause a fight. I'll be here for you every step of the way, and once you have your big epihpany, I'll still be here no matter what you decide."

Kurt smiled and reached out to take Blaine's hand, smiling more when Blaine gripped back tightly. "Thank you Blaine." There was a small pause before he added, "but say there was like a timeline?"

Blaine laughed and stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Okay eager mcbeaver. How about, a month?"

Kurt thought for a moment the nodded slowy. "I think that's a good amount of time."

Blaine nodded slowly and the silence stretched again. He smirked at Kurt then groaned. "This is going to be a long month isn't it?"

Kurt laughed and nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes it will." He looked down at their still joined hands, then lifted them up a little. "Is this okay?"

Blaine looked down at their hands and smiled. "It is with me if it is with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me."

"Good."

They smiled again, both staring at eacher and getting a little lost. After a few moments, Kurt spoke again. "So um, you know how the past few months we haven't really talked about the things that were hard for us? I didn't talk about him..." Blaine nodded a bit catiously, wondering where this was going. Kurt continued. "I think it's time for you to talk about Cooper."

Blaine froze and looked down at his lap. "I don't know if I'm ready Kurt."

Kurt squeezed his hand and ducked his head to try and catch Blaine's eyes. "Blaine. You've been here for me through my issues, let me be there for you too. I'm not going to pressure you to talk if you're really not ready, but I think it would be good for you."

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a small smile. "I- I don't know really what to say."

"Tell me about him."

Blaine sat up a little straighter and gave Kurt a curious look. "Well um. Cooper is-" He felt a lump rise in his throat. It was time to use the past tense. "Cooper _was_ my everything. We were really close even though there was a ten year age gap. He practically raised me. My parents weren't always around, so it was always me and Coop. When I- when I came out to my parents, Coop was already out of the house and living in Columbus. My dad didn't...react well. I was- I was really upset so I called Cooper. He literally dropped everything. He was on a date and he just- left and drove to me. We spent the whole night in my room. Cooper insisted on asking me about every celebrity I thought was cute then he would cut them out of magazines and hang them all over my room. The best part was when he tried to give me the sex talk. We were both so embarrassed that we just started laughing and once we started we just couldn't stop."

Kurt was smiling sweetly at Blaine's memories, but didn't want to interupt. It seemed now that Blaine started, he couldn't stop. "The next day him and dad got into a big fight. Cooper was yelling about how it shouldn't matter if I like boys, that dad should be proud that I was a model student and never got in trouble."

After that story, they just kept coming. Blaine told Kurt about all of the shenanigans over the years. Eventually a photo album came out and Blaine had a story for every picture in there. He seemed to have talked for hours, laughing his way through most of the stories. Kurt was by him the whole time, laughing and smiling along with Blaine, waiting for the dam to break.

Once Blaine finished telling Kurt a story about a time him and Cooper accidentally started their kitchen on fire in an attempt to cook a Mother's Day breakfast, Blaine stopped talking and stared a picture of him and Cooper. Before he could stop himself, he fell forward and held his face in his hands as sobs tore through him. Kurt immediately pulled him to his chest and Blaine responded by burying his face in Kurt's neck and clinging to him for dear life. Kurt rubbed his back and made soothing noises, knowing Blaine just needed to let it all out. Through his sobs, Blaine choked out a broken "I miss him so much Kurt."

Kurt held Blaine tighter, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing slow circles on his back. After a while, the sobs grew quieter until Blaine was sniffling quietly into Kurt's shirt. He pulled back and gave Kurt a watery attempt at a smile. "I've ruined your shirt."

Kurt shook his head and smiled, reaching out to brush away the tears on Blaine's face. "I don't care about the shirt. Come on, you're taking the bed tonight. You gonna be okay?"

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt in for another hug. "I think so. Thank you Kurt. You were right. I needed that."

Kurt hugged back tightly then pulled away again. "That's what friends are for, right?" Blaine chuckled a little at that. Kurt stood and pulled Blaine up with him. "Let's get you to bed."

Blaine followed after Kurt, still sniffling. "Wait. I need to brush my teeth and wash up."

Kurt nodded. "Right. I'll grab some of my pajamas and change then we can switch. I need to moisturize."

They parted then got ready for bed seperately. When they were done, Kurt went into Blaine's room to see he was already in bed. "Do you need anything? "

Blaine smiled a little then blushed. "Another hug wouldn't hurt." Kurt laughed and was all to happy to hug Blaine again. He walked over and bent down and Blaine sat up a little to wrap his arms around Kurt. They held on for a while, neither really wanting to part, but eventually Kurt did. "Get some sleep Blaine. I'll get up with Ali in the morning, you sleep until you need to get ready for class."

Blaine groaned. "Ugghh. Class."

Kurt laughed then squeezed Blaine's hand. "Night Blaine."

Blaine sunk into this pillows and gave a contented sigh. "Night Kurt. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. See you in the morning."

Blaine smiled again then forced his eyes shut before he asked Kurt to sleep in the bed with him or something equally foolish. He heard Kurt walking away, then the light shut off and the door shut. All the crying Blaine had done made him fall asleep almost instantly. His last thought before he fell asleep was a happy, _I love Kurt._

* * *

><p><em><em>**TBC **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Time for a longish AN. __Again, sorry for the delay. I have a lot of stuff going on and have been very busy lately. I know when I first started posting I had chapters up every couple of days, but it's getting harder for me to find the time to write. I really do not mind getting nice, polite messages asking when I'm updating. But I've gotten a few less than nice demands. When I get rude messages, it makes me feel rushed, and when I'm rushed I end up writing crap. So please please be patient with me. I will not abandon this story._

_That being said, I'm going on vacation to Vegas next week. I probably won't be able to update again before I leave. But I will try my hardest to get an update once I get back. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and alerts. Seriously you guys make my days. ONTO THE NEXT PART._

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Kurt moved in and they were already packing to move into <em>their<em> new place. The thought made Blaine do this weird arm flaily bouncing thing- but only when he was alone. The day after Kurt had moved in, Blaine went and talked to the the building manager about switching units. He _may _have taken Ali with him to win the lady over with cuteness, and it totally worked. They would be moving up two floors into a three bedroom, two bathroom unit. The living room was much bigger as well, but the kitchen was smaller than the one they were currently in. The best part was the patio, they could sit outside now and just listen to the sounds of the city below.

Kurt and Blaine had their first arugment when Blaine insisted on Kurt taking the master bedroom with the en suite bathroom. But, under Kurt's extreme glare, Blaine relented and agreed to take the larger room. Besides, he hoped that eventually it would be both of their rooms. Blaine loved the new place since Ali's room would be right next to his, with Kurt being just down a short hallway

The rent was a bit more, but Blaine had worked everything out with his mother and hoped she wouldn't let his father in on the move. He knew his father didn't pay close attention to his finances when they were Blaine related, so he wasn't too worried about that.

Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of packing, Kurt carefully placing books in boxes while Blaine packed up the kitchen. Blaine suddenly had and idea and went to Kurt holding out a small plastic card. Kurt looked at the card then at Blaine, raising his eyebrow in question.

Blaine smiled and waved the card a bit. "Take it."

"No way."

"Not permanently. I want you to go out and buy whatever you want for your room. Furniture, decorations, whatever you want."

Kurt shook his head and took a step away. "No way Blaine."

"Kurt please. Take it. If you don't, I'll be forced to buy things for you and as punishment I will purposely buy mismatching things. I'm thinking Hunter Orange would be a good color for a bedspread and lime green throw pillows, what do you think?"

Kurt glared. "You're not serious."

"I'm not? I'm pretty sure I was. You got your way with me taking the master, I will get my way on this."

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Kurt glared while Blaine pouted and waved the card again. Kurt rolled his eyes then groaned, grabbing the card out of Blaine's hand. "Fine! But you're coming with me and we're getting a new sofa."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the _we're _but nodded and smiled. "Of course Kurt! Thank you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and they both went back to work. Ali had been confused by all of the boxes, but once she discovered they made excellent toys, she was hardly ever seen by Kurt or Blaine. They slowly took the smaller, less needed, things up to their new place and decided to hire a moving company to move the heavy stuff.

After another week, they were fully moved in. They had gone shopping for all of Kurt's new things, plus a new huge couch. When they were shopping, Blaine didn't miss when Kurt stared at a sewing machine longinly and wondered why he didn't just get it. Kurt had stared at it, then shook his head a bit sadly before walking off. He made and excuse to Kurt about looking at new cribs, then went and looked at the machine. He didn't know how expensive sewing machines usually were, but he didn't think the price was bad. He would definitely be getting this for Kurt. It would just be a matter of being able to hide it before he was ready to surprise Kurt with it.

They day after they had finished moving in, Blaine couldn't wait any longer, so he went and hid himself in his room while Kurt was feeding Ali. He tied a big red bow around the sewing machine -praying he wasn't wrong about the longing look on Kurt's face- then tip-toed down to Kurt's room and placed it on top of the dresser. He was grinning to himself, thinking he was so sneaky. He listened for a moment and heard the sink running in the kitchen, signaling that Kurt was done feeding Ali.

Blaine practically bounced to the kitchen and grabbed Kurt's wrist and leading him and Ali back towards Kurt's room.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Shh. I have a surprise for you." He stopped outside Kurt's door and grinned back at him. "Okay go on in and see if you see anything that's different."

Kurt blinked at him. "Oh...kay?" Kurt stepped past Blaine, giving him a confused look as he passed.

He stepped into his room and his eyes zeroed in on the exact sewing machine he had been dreaming about. He gasped quietly and walked over to his dresser, reaching his hand out to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He turned to Blaine with watery eyes, "B-Blaine. How did you-"

Blaine stepped up next to Kurt, still smiling. "I saw you looking at them when we were furniture shopping. I don't really know why you didn't just get it then, but it looked like something that would make you happy, so I got it. If it's- if it's not like a good model then we can exchange it. I just thought-"

"Blaine stop. It's..perfect." He was crying now, unable to stop.

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt into an awkward hug with Ali smushed between them. "Shhh. It's okay. Why are you crying?"

Kurt made a sniffling noise and shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I just. He...I had my mother's old sewing machine. I l-left it out one day by accident and he...he smashed it." They never referred to Lawrence by name anymore. It was always 'he' and they both instantly knew who it was. Kurt took a deep breath. "He just..smashed it. One of the last things I had of her."

Blaine was trying to hold back his own tears. He set Ali down and pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I know this can't replace your mother's, but I know you went to fashion school and have seen your closet and know you must have made some of those things. I thought...I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry. Even if you are tragically beautiful."

"_Blaine._ Why are you so- just. Thank you Blaine. Seriously, I love it. I'm mostly crying because I'm happy. You're amazing."

Blaine pulled back with a smile. "Well thanks. And maybe I can get a sewing lesson out of this? I've never sewn in my life. I know, breaking a gay stereotype. Gasp!"

Kurt laughed and reached up to ruffle Blaine's hair. "You're a dork. But I can give you a lesson in sewing if I get a guitar lesson in exchange?"

"Deal."

They smiled at each other then the moment was broken by Kurt's phone ringing from the bed. Blaine picked up Ali and nodded to Kurt, giving him some privacy. He was still feeling smug over winning the battle of getting Kurt on his cell phone plan. He used the excuse that Kurt needed a phone for when he was here with Ali, in case anything happened. After that, Kurt didn't argue, just glared at Blaine.

Blaine took Ali to her room, where most of her toys now were, thanks to her slightly larger space now. They were playing with a toy that Blaine was rather sick of. Seriously, who wrote the songs for some of these toys? They were obnoxious and had a way of staying in Blaine's head for days. He heard Kurt's raised voice from down the hall and was insanely curious about who he was talking to, but didn't want to pry.

About an hour later, Kurt finally joined them in Ali's room, somehow looking paler. Blaine stood, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and sat down in the rocking chair. "I, uh, I called my dad this morning." Kurt had been avoiding talking to his dad, knowing Burt would freak out after hearing about everything that happened with Lawrence. "He didn't answer because he didn't know the number and then had to work. That was him calling back."

Blaine still was mildly confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I had to tell him everything that happened. _Everything._ He's, uh, he's not too happy. I tried telling him how good everything has been since. I tried telling him how amazing you are, but he's not convinced. He's already booked a flight to come out here. He wants to, um, make sure you're...okay."

Blaine just blinked for a while. "He's flying all the way out here just to make sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly and stood up. "I'm sorry Blaine. He can be a bit...overprotective sometimes. I think he forgets I'm not a teenager anymore."

Blaine was still standing there blinking in shock. "No. No, don't say sorry. Kurt that's amazing your father cares for you that much. I would love to meet him. He can stay in my room, I'll stay out on the couch. When does he get in?"

"You-you want to meet my dad?"

"Of course. He's obviously someone you care a lot about, and he clearly cares a lot about you. I-" He took a deep breath, "Kurt, you know I don't have to a good relationship with my father. To see that there's someone like me that has such a strong bond with their dad...I just...I want to see what that's like."

"Oh Blaine..."

Blaine gave a little smirk. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm not worried about you. My dad tries to be intimidating, but he's such a big teddy bear that it's hard to keep up. You'll be fine though. I don't think anyone can resist your stupid charm."

"Hey! My charm is not stupid."

"Uhh, it is when you're making me wait."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. It made his heart flutter when Kurt hinted at wanting something more with him. "Kurt you know I-"

"I do and I appreciate it."

Blaine's face felt like it was on fire. Subject change would be good right about now. "So uh, when does your dad get in? Does he need to be picked up?"

"He gets in pretty early in the morning. I'll go pick him up. Best to have the meeting be somewhere not in public."

"Should I be scared?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No. I feel like you see me cry enough, and I know I'll do more crying once I see him again. He'll have a hard time trying to comfort me while still trying to be intimidating. Plus, I don't want to have to drag Ali along."

Blaine smiled and couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Right. Well, I'll get new sheets and stuff ready for the morning if you don't mind watching her?" Kurt shook his head and Blaine went to get his room ready to be changed in the morning.

Now that he didn't have to reassuring presence of Kurt in the room, he couldn't help but be nervous. He knew he had nothing to be nervous about, he was a charming guy that usually had no problem conversing with people. This felt different though. As if not getting approval from Kurt's father meant he wasn't good enough for Kurt. He was just have to show how much he cared about his son, and how he would do anything in his power to make Kurt feel safe and happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke when he heard Kurt's alarm going off down the hall. He hadn't spent much of his night sleeping, but instead created this image of a fifty foot tall man that breathed fire and kept Kurt locked away in a tower. Okay, so maybe he could have done with some sleep, but it was too late now. Luckily it was Saturday and he didn't have to worry about class or anything.<p>

He rolled out of bed and left his room just as Kurt was leaving his. Blaine mumbled a good morning but sounded more like 'gmummb'. He shuffled into the kitchen to start the coffee. He heard Kurt start the shower so Blaine went to change out his sheets. He made sure to make the bed look extra perfect and comfortable, and made sure his room was completely tidy. He went around the apartment and straightened everything, even though the room was already immaculately clean. Blaine was caught by Kurt after about his third time wiping invisible dust off the TV stand.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Um."

Kurt laughed and came to place his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Adorable. Just relax okay?"

Blaine nodded and took a breath. "There's coffee out there. Are you leaving soon?"

Kurt glanced at the clock. "Probably in about twenty minutes."

Blaine bit his lip and shuffled his feet a little. "Can you do something for me?" At Kurt's questioning look, Blaine asked, "Can you help me pick out something to wear?"

Kurt threw his head back and laughed but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake Ali. "Oh my gosh you are adorable! Come on you dork." Kurt grabbed his hand and walked back to Blaine's room, shaking his head and laughing.

"Kuuuurt. It's not funny!"

"Oh my god! Did you just stomp your foot?"

Blaine stood in his doorway and crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip. Kurt had the sudden urge to kiss him, but because of Blaine's stupid rule, he couldn't. Not yet. He settled for ruffling Blaine's hair then walked to his closet. A short while later, there was a perfect outfit laying on Blaine's bed.

"I swear to God, if you put a bowtie on I will burn your entire collection."

Blaine gasped in fake horror. "Don't say such terrible things Kurt!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You should get in the shower before Ali wakes up. I'm gonna head out. See you in little while. I'll text you when we're almost here so you don't have a panic attack."

Blaine smiled gratefully. "Thanks Kurt. See you later."

An hour later, Blaine was dressed-sans bowtie-, had Ali dressed and fed and was now pacing the apartment. He can't remember ever being this nervous in his life. Kurt had text him about five minutes ago saying they were close. Every so often, he would go to the front door and look out the peep hole. He was being ridiculous. He knew if Kurt and his dad walked in right now he would look stupid. He took a calming breath and went and sat next to Ali and her building blocks.

He tried to focus his mind completely on the task of building a simple pyramid for Ali to knock over. It was working too because if Blaine didn't build fast enough, Ali would start yelling at him in the most adorable way ever. He would laugh every time she knocked if over then let out a peal of laughter of her own.

Then Blaine heard the front door start to open and he instantly felt like throwing up. He didn't know what to do. Should he keep playing with Ali and pretend he didn't hear the door open, or should he get up and greet them? Good thing he was semi hidden by the couch, and Kurt saved him any decision by calling out for him.

Blaine stood fast, picking Ali up with him because he just couldn't do this alone. "Hey! Welcome back!" He tried smiling as warmly and inviting as he could, but he got his first look at Burt Hummel and felt his nerves reach an all time high. Burt was a rather large man, and it wasn't just because Blaine was relatively tiny. Regardless of how terrified he felt, he stepped forward and held a hand out. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine this is Ali." He bounced Ali on his hip a little.

Burt took a moment to stare Blaine down before shaking his hand in return. "Call me Burt. It's nice to meet you too. Heard a lot about you both from this one." Burt ruffled Kurt's hair, Kurt slapped his hand away with an annoyed expression. Burt just laughed and reached out to give Ali's little hand a squeeze. "Hey there. Aren't you a pretty little girl?"

Ali looked up at Burt, then at Blaine, then back at Burt and let out a loud cry and buried her head in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine patted the back of her head and rocked her a little in his arms. "Oh baby girl, it's okay. Shhh." He gave Burt an apologetic smile. "Sorry. She's not really used to meeting new people. And she's kind of used to me and my smallness."

Burt laughed and looked at Kurt. "Maybe Kurt can take her in the other room so we can have some words?"

Kurt stiffened and glared at his father and warned, "Dad-"

Burt stared right back at his son and spoke in a tone that Blaine liked to think of as 'Dad Tone'. "Kurt."

Kurt knew better then to fight with his dad, they were both so stubborn. With a final warning look, he turned to Blaine, smiling apologetically and mothing 'sorry' before grabbing Ali out of his arms and carrying the crying girl to her room.

Blaine watched them go, feeling his palms begin to sweat as he turned back to look at Burt. He must have looked terrified because Burt laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Relax kid. I just want to make sure my son is in the right place."

Blaine nodded and smiled. He really had nothing to worry about because Kurt indeed _was _in the right place, he just needed to find a way to make sure Burt could see that too. He certainly wasn't ready to have this conversations so soon though. "Of course. Sorry. Want to have a seat?" He gestured to the couch.

Burt nodded and made his way over, Blaine trailing after him. "Can I get you anything at all? Something to drink? There's still coffee if you'd like a mug."

Burt shook his head and sat down heavily, letting out a little groan as he got adjusted. "No thanks kid. Already told Kurt I wanna take you boys and Ali out for breakfast. Have a seat."

Blaine sat nervously at the edge of the couch. "Well thank you sir. That's really nice of you."

Burt chuckled a little. "None of that sir stuff."

Blaine blushed a little and smiled, he was feeling a little more at ease now that the shock of seeing Burt was wearing off. "Sorry si- Burt. Force of habit."

"I get that, and I appreciate that you have manners. Now that the pleasantries are aside, you treating my Kurt right? After he told me everything about this Lawrence prick I just need to be sure. That relationship never set right with me. Kurt wouldn't let me meet him and would never let me come to his place. Plus he always made up some excuse why Lawrence never came home for Holidays. To find out what he was doing to my boy." Burt shook his head looking so lost that it made Blaine want to cry. "Makes me wish I could go give that excuse for a man a piece of my mind...or fist."

Blaine chuckled a little at that. "Believe me, I feel the same. It's worse that I actually know where the guy lives, Don't worry though, my friend David got a good punch in. To answer your question, I would really like to believe I am treating him good. I really care for him, and nothing is more important in my life than making sure him and Ali are safe and happy. Your son is amazing and he deserves to be happy, and hopefully I'm doing okay at making him so."

Burt sat and eyed Blaine for a while, making Blaine nervous again. Had he said too much? Did Burt think that Blaine _wasn't _good enough for Kurt? After what felt like an eternity, Burt spoke while giving Blaine a knowing look. "You're right, my son _is_ amazing. And just exactly how long have you been in love with him?"

Blaine blanched and felt his entire body blush, if that was even possible. His eyes darted to the hall and could faintly hear Kurt and Ali laughing. He looked back to Burt, shaking his head as he tried to get his words to work properly. "It's not like..we're not..he's just..we're just. Friends. We're friends. Roommates. It's not like-"

Burt laughed then leaned forward to pat Blaine's knee. "Kid, I've been here all of ten minutes and I can see you're head over heels for my boy. I have to say thank you for what did for Kurt. I know, I had to play the scary father for a little bit, but I can already tell you're good for him. I haven't seen him smile like he smiles in a really long time. So thank you."

Burt looked so earnest that suddenly Blaine's eyes were filling with tears. "Th-thank you sir. And I will never hide Kurt away like that guy did. He's meant to shine."

Burt smiled again. "He told me about what you're making him do." At Blaine's confused expression, Burt continued, "You know with waiting and all. Finding himself. I appreciate you aren't making him rush into anything. Sometimes, Kurt doesn't always know what's best for him and needs someone to guide him through things. He'll never admit it himself, and would probably murder me for saying so. My kid had it rough in school and he was always looking for someone to love him. Just, keep that in mind."

Blaine nodded. "I will sir- Burt. I had a hard time too. I don't know if Kurt told you, but I grew up in Ohio too, just a couple hours from Lima actually. I got lucky and got put in school with a zero bullying policy, but not before I was in the hospital for a week after an attack. I would never ever take advantage of Kurt. I couldn't live with myself, that's why I'm making him wait. If he decides he wants to be more than friends with me, then that's great. Perfect actually. But if he decides he wants something else, though it will be painful for me, I'll let him do whatever he thinks is best for him. And I'm not saying all this so you'll approve of me or whatever, it's all true. Though I do hope you will approve." He gave a little smile, which Burt returned.

"I can see why Kurt likes you." Blaine's heart stopped beating for a moment. "Thanks for being honest with me kid."

They smiled at each other then Blaine stood. "I'm sure you're a bit tired after traveling. Here, I'll take you to where you'll be staying in my room." He walked behind the couch and grabbed Burt's bag.

Burt got up to follow, eyeing Blaine. "And you'll be staying?"

"On the couch."

Burt nodded his approval and followed after Blaine. Blaine led them into his room and showed Burt where everything was then stepped back out to give Burt a little time to relax and settle. He walked into Ali's room to see Kurt looking at him nervously.

"I'm sorry Blaine! I told him not to do that and I-"

"Shh Kurt, it's fine. Your dad is cool. You're a lucky guy to have someone like him."

Kurt smiled and stood. "Yeah I am. He didn't threaten your life or anything did he?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Not yet, but he's only been here a little while." And just because he couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled Kurt in for a gentle hug. When he pulled away, Kurt was looking at him curiously. "Sorry. I spent the whole morning freaking out. I just needed a hug."

Kurt laughed and brushed Blaine's hair back. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. I'm sure by the time he leaves Sunday night, you two will be the best of friends. You're both just big puppies."

* * *

><p>Kurt was right. Once Burt found out that Blaine was a college football fan, they really started hitting it off. Blaine may have been trying his best to impress, but he couldn't help. Burt was such a caring guy, and Blaine never had that with his own father so it was nice that someone seemed to actually care for him. All in all it was a fantastic weekend and Blaine wanted to see more of Burt, and definitely wanted to meet Carole and Finn too. Kurt was also right that Burt was a big softy.<p>

Ali finally had gotten used to Burt and took to following him around everywhere. Burt really did not seem to mind and often carried Ali everywhere with him. She was definitely being spoiled by him. One of the cutest things Blaine had ever seen was watching Burt coo at Ali. Burt was definitely ready to be a grandpa, and with a shocking jolt, Blaine realized he could be. He was getting way ahead of himself and had to shake the thoughts away before he set himself up for dissapointment.

Burt insisted on taking a cab by himself to the airport when it was time for him to leave, wanting to feel like a 'real New Yorker'. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Burt a tight hug, and pulled away with tears falling down his face. Blaine almost didn't want to watch this moment between father and son. Partly out of wanting to give them privacy, but also because he would never be like that with his own father. Just as he was about to turn around, Burt pulled him in for just as tight of a hug, making Blaine's eyes water as well. Burt whispered in his ear so Kurt wouldn't hear, "Take care of my boy."

Blaine nodded against Burt's shoulder and said, "I will sir. I promise." Burt pulled back with a smile, giving him another pat on the shoulder. He grabbed Ali up and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. After returning Ali to Blaine's arms, he left. Kurt walked him downstairs to help him get a cab, and make sure it was going to the right place. It was suddenly very quiet in the apartment.

Once Burt was gone, Blaine felt a little sad. It was nice having him around. Watching him and Kurt together was all sorts of entertaining. They liked to tease, but there was such affection behind everything they said, it made Blaine feel light and happy. It was that feeling of family that he so longed for and knew he would be able to have if him and Kurt were together. Blaine groaned and went to sit on the couch, burying his face in Ali's neck. He was suddenly really hating the stupid waiting rule he made.

* * *

><p>After their weekend with Burt, something had shifted in their relationship. Neither knew what it was exactly, but there was definitely something different. It was probably like when 'normal' couples met each others parents for the first time and everything goes well. When Kurt was walking Burt down to get a cab on Sunday, Burt had stopped him in the street and looked him in the eye and said, "Kurt, I know Blaine is trying to be logical and let you have some space, but we all know you don't need it. Don't let that boy go, because he's something special, got it kid?"<p>

Kurt had just nodded, his throat too tight to speak. He figured his father would agree with Blaine making him wait, especially after what happen with Lawrence, but Burt saw the same something special in Blaine that Kurt saw.

Kurt had immediately wanted to run back upstairs and tackle Blaine, but he didn't want to rush things now that he had his fathers words ringing in his head. He would take the remaning week and a half to really make sure he wanted this. He was already about 99% sure that is was, but that tiny 1% that was still trying to protect his own heart was making Kurt nervous. If he was going to give his heart to Blaine, then Blaine deserved all of it, not just most of it.

It was currently Wednesday, and Kurt had spent the past two days really paying attention to how Blaine acted around him. Sure he had noticed the bigger things before. The dopey smiles, the heart eyes that Blaine got when Kurt said something flirty, and not to mention how often Blaine would just hug him out of nowhere. The little things were starting to grab Kurt's attention now too, and he felt his lungs constrict every time he saw something new.

Whenever Kurt would sing Ali to sleep, Blaine would stand in the doorway and the look on his face was pure bliss. Or there were times when Blaine would be on the phone with his mother or Wes, and when he spoke about Kurt, the tone of his voice was so loving and happy. Not to mention the all the times he would see the look in Blaine's eye, and Kurt knew without a doubt that Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, lost in all his new findings and how they made him feel. He thought he knew what it felt like to be wanted, because he thought that's what he had with Lawrence. But Kurt knew now that it was only his body that he wanted. Blaine wanted Kurt's heart. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew now why Blaine wanted him to wait. Kurt needed to see that Blaine didn't just want to use him, he wanted to _love _him and cherish him and everything Kurt ever wanted.

He heard a key in the door, Blaine was back from his night class. Kurt was still in a state of semi shock after his big epiphany, but he still turned around so he could see Blaine when he walked in. Blaine stepped inside and gave Kurt a brilliant smile, as if it made his entire life just to see Kurt. That was it for Kurt. No more waiting.

He stood up and practically charged at Blaine, a look of pure determination on his face. Blaine stood, frozen, as Kurt stopped in front of him then grabbed both sides of his face. Kurt paused when their faces were nearly touching to search Blaine's eyes . He saw the shock in Blaine's eyes, but also the nervousness and the constant flicker down to look at Kurt's lips.

They both seemed to be holding their breath, then Kurt finally closed that small gap and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was as if his world had exploded. He hated the cliche of people saying they saw fireworks, but this was fireworks times a million. Kurt made to move away to look at Blaine, to get his reaction and see if he was feeling the same, but Blaine made a disapproving noise and wrapped a hand around the back of Kurt's neck to keep their lips pressed together.

Blaine indeed was feeling the same. After all the months of fantasizing about kissing Kurt, he finally was. All of his fantasies had nothing on the real thing. To say it was perfection is the biggest understatement ever. Blaine parted his lips slightly to deepen the kiss, letting out a sigh of bliss at the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. Unfortunately, his need for air made him slowly pull away, breathing heavily and staring at Kurt in wonderment.

Kurt was breathing just as heavily and was starting to blush at how Blaine was looking at him. He gave a little smile, which Blaine returned. Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek and spoke quietly so his voice wouldn't betray how nervous he was. "How long have you been in love with me?"

Blaine looked startled for a brief second, then answered with such certainty Kurt had no choice but to believe him. "Since the day I opened the door and saw you for the first time."

Kurt felt himself starting to cry and let out a whimpered, _"Blaine."_

Blaine wasted no time pressing his lips back to Kurt's, wrapping an arm around his lower back to pull against his body. He needed to be close to Kurt right now, needed to feel him in his arms to be sure that this was real. That this wasn't just another one of his elaborate day dreams. But Kurt was solid in his arms, and the breathy sighs coming from him were something that Blaine could never create in his head.

This time, Kurt pulled away, panting slightly and eyes blazing. He smiled at Blaine before wrapping his arms around his neck. They stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other before Blaine let out a little chuckle. "You broke the rule Kurt."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I was wondering when you were gonna say something. I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagining it, but you didn't seem to mind."

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Not at all. May I ask why you attacked me as soon as I got in the door?"

Kurt pulled back and realized they were still standing in the doorway. He walked back to the couch and sat, pulling Blaine to sit right next to him. "Well, I suppose I had my big epiphany right before you got here."

Blaine leaned against Kurt, wrapping an arm behind his back, just needing the closeness. "Care to share?"

"Well. It started when my dad pretty much told me to whisk you away and never let go. The past couple of days I've been paying attention to how you act around me. Then tonight when I was sitting here, it hit me. You don't just want me for some quick fix. You don't just want my body. You want my heart, and you want to share yours with me. It was something I'd always dreamed about, but could never find. So that's why when," Kurt had to pause and take a breath before continuing, "that's why when Lawrence started shoving affection at me, I snatched it up because anything was better than nothing. But I see now what it's _really _like for someone to want me, to actually care for me. That's what I see when you're looking at me."

Blaine nodded and smiled a bit sadly. "I never want you to feel the way he made you feel ever again. There's no sharing my heart, because you have all of it. And I know, as long as it belongs to you, everything is going to be alright." Kurt's eyes started watering, so Blaine reached up and ran a hand gently through his hair. "You are everything to me Kurt. There is no Blaine anymore. It's KurtandBlaineandAli, you two make it worth living, and I have never been happier in my life."

Kurt was full on crying now and grabbed Blaine's face again to kiss him. He had to show how much Blaine's words meant to him, but he was unable to form words at the moment, so he let his lips do the work in another way. They seemed to get lost in time as they continued kissing. After a while, when things started to get heated, Blaine forced himself away. He looked at Kurt's messy hair and kiss swollen lips and groaned. "You are too goddamn beautiful and you make my want to ravish you right here."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head then looked up coyly, "Well, I certainly wouldn't object to getting ravished."

Blaine groaned again and had to close his eyes so he wouldn't see Kurt right now. "_Kurt. _You are making it so difficult for me to be a gentlemen here."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine. There's no need to be a gentlemen. We've been tiptoeing around each other for months now."

Blaine sighed. "I know Kurt. Trust me, _I know. _I want to take this slow though. And I don't want our first time being intimate to be like this. I want it to be special, for you. I want to show you how amazing you are and how gorgeous you are. I don't want it to just be in the heat of the moment." He looked back up at Kurt, deep into his eyes. "I want you to feel loved, not used."

Tears were falling down Kurt's cheeks again, and he scooted away from Blaine, keeping their hands intertwined. "God Blaine you say the stupidest most romantic shit."

Blaine laughed and lifted their hands and kissed each of Kurt's knuckles. "Oh trust me, now that I'm allowed, you will be drowning in overly romantic gestures. Just you wait." Kurt fake groaned and Blaine patted his knee. "Come on. It's late. Bed time." He stood and offered a hand up for Kurt.

Kurt took it and stood. They walked with their hands joined until they reached their hallway. They both knew there would be no sleeping in the same bed tonight, not wanting to get carried away with their new emotions. They stopped to kiss again, lightly and chaste. Blaine pulled back with a smile. "Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

They smiled at each other, then Kurt turned to walk to his room. When he had barely turned, Blaine pulled on his arm, spinning him around and pressing their lips together again. They parted again after a few moments, smiling at each other, then Blaine turned to walk to Ali's room to kiss her goodnight, throwing Kurt a smile over his shoulder as he walked.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he went into his room to grab pajamas. He was still smiling as he walked back out in to the bathroom, and smiled through his entire skin care routine. When he was finally in bed, his cheeks hurt from all the smiling. He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. He grabbed it and saw a text from Blaine waiting:

_You make me the happiest man in the world Kurt. _

Kurt let out a happy giggle then pressed his lips to the phone. Being truly in love was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_SO, there's probably only going to be one more chapter, and then an epilogue that will be amazing. Trust me, I have it all written in my head and it will be awesome. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing and alerting. 3 _


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Again, so very sorry for the delay! Thank you to everyone for the well wishes on my vacation, it was SO MUCH FUN! Don't really have much to say except a huge thank you for being patient! I lied at the end of the last chapter. There will be one more chapter after this, then the epilogue! I suppose there's sexytimes in this, but it's implied not actually written :D __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Two weeks after they official got together, Blaine still walked around with a dopey grin on his face. He couldn't get enough of kissing Kurt, and Kurt really didn't mind. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night with a strong urge to kiss Kurt, so he would climb out of bed and stumble down the hall to Kurt's room and tiptoe over to the gorgeous sleeping man and press his lips to Kurt's. Most of the time, Kurt wouldn't even wake up, but other times, he would give a pleasured hum and deepen the kiss. Then Blaine would regrettably pull away and return back to his room. They were sticking to their word and taking things slow, though it was becoming harder and harder -literally- to keep their hands off each other.<p>

Other than the growing sexual tension, things were perfect. They had never been more happy in their lives. Everything finally seemed to be falling in place. Blaine's classes were going great, Ali was healthy and happy, and Kurt had completely forgotten about the existence of his ex.

They settled into a new routine. Every morning, Kurt would wake up to the sound of Blaine's alarm going off down the hall and would stumble out of bed, knowing Blaine was just gonna hit the snooze button and fall back asleep. Kurt would quietly enter Blaine's room, shut off Blaine's alarm, then try and uncover Blaine from all the blankets and pillows. Once he saw that mop of hair, Kurt would lean over and gently kiss Blaine awake. He always knew the exact moment Blaine woke up. Blaine would hum, flutter his eyelids, then his arms would cling around Kurt's waist and he would curl around Kurt usually mumbling something along the lines of 'morning beautiful' or 'God I love waking up this way'. Usually around this time, they would hear Ali start to wake up, so Blaine would sit up, kiss Kurt one more time, then quite literally fall out of bed. Kurt would always laugh, ruffle Blaine's curls, then set off to the kitchen to start the coffee and make them all some breakfast.

Some people would probably think the same routine would get boring or old, but not Kurt. He loved every minute of it. He had never before thought he'd ever want children, but now that Ali was in his life, he couldn't help but think about the day him and Blaine had more children around. Even though their realationship was still new, both boys had no doubt in their minds that they would be married someday then would spend the rest of their lives together. It's just the way things were for them, they just knew they were meant to be together forever.

It was one of the most thrilling things for Kurt, who had always been a hopeless romantic. All of his favorite love stories always showed how the couple got together, and how they got married, but the rest was always left to his imagination. What happened after the 'I do's' was something he had to create in his imagination. But now, he got to live the fairytale. He would get to see what the 'happily ever after' felt like. He wasn't completely naive to believe there wouldn't be hardships, but he _was_ completely positive that as long as they were together, they could overcome everything.

It was the beginning of November, and Kurt was in full planning mode. Ali's first birthday was next month and he wanted her to have the best first birthday party ever. Oddly enough, Kurt had struck up a strong email based friendship with Blaine's mother. It started as a weekly correspondance for updates on Ali, since Blaine was usually busy with homework, Kurt took over. Once she found out Kurt and Blaine were offically a couple, she started sending an email every couple days. At first it was a little strange for Kurt, but soon it was if he was talking to one of his best friends.

Blaine absolutely adored that Kurt and his mother and struck up such a strong bond. It was nice that his mother finally seemed to actually accept him, instead of just pretending she did. He sometimes wondered how his father felt, but since his mother never mentioned him, he was sure it still wasn't good. He would soon find out though, since his father would be coming to Ali's birthday party along with his mother, Kurt's dad and step-mom, and of course Wes would be coming along. Kurt's friend Rachel would also be coming, and Blaine wondered if they would finally be able to have the sing-off they had planned so many months ago.

A few weeks into the month, Blaine was sitting in their makeshift study, which was just a section of the living room, when Kurt started shoutind frantically from Ali's room.

"BLAINE! BLAINE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Blaine tore away from his desk, stumbling a little as he tried to find his footing. His mind was conjuring up things in Ali's room that she could hurt herself on. He launched himself through her open door to see Kurt sitting up on his knees, eyes bright and watery, with Ali sitting on her butt a few feet away.

"Kurt? What happened, what's wrong? Is Ali okay?"

Blaine looked her over and she seemed to be unscathed. He looked at Kurt, confused. Kurt shook his head and shuffled forward and grabbed Ali. "Stay there Blaine. Watch." Kurt stood Ali up on her feet, hands hovering over her waist. "Okay sweetie. Go get Uncle Blaine." Ali looked up at Kurt, then over to Blaine with a big smile.

Blaine watched, breath held as Ali took one...two...three steps before losing her balance and falling forward, catching herself on her hands. There was a loud squeal in the room and Blaine wasn't sure if it was him or Ali, but he didn't care as he picked Ali up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby girl! You're getting so big. I can't believe you're walking!" He started placing kissed all over her face as she struggled and whined to get away. Kurt decided to intervene. "Okay Blaine. Let the poor girl down. I think she- omg are you crying?"

Sure enough, as soon as Blaine set Ali back down, there were tears in his eyes. He laughed and wiped them away. "Y-yeah. I'm just so proud."

Kurt felt tears of his own spring up and rushed forward to hug Blaine. "Oh Blaine. You're just...the cutest thing ever."

Blaine laughed and clung to Kurt, then pulled back and started kissing every part of Kurt's face, since Ali wouldn't let him. Kurt burst out giggling, trying to push Blaine away. "Blaine!...Stop!..Ew!...Ahh, stop that!...You're getting my...face all slobbery!"

Kurt finally managed to push Blaine away, still laughing and feeling breathless. "You are such a dork!"

Blaine laughed and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Yeah, but you love me."

Kurt hummed into the kiss and pressed forward for another. "Mmm. Aren't you lucky?"

Blaine nodded. "The luckiest."

The smiled at each other then broke apart. Another rule they had was that they wouldn't get carried away in front of Ali. They both sat down again, opposite each other, picking Ali up and making her take the few steps, squealing each time until the little girl got bored and crawled out of the room.

* * *

><p>The beginning of December came in a rush, bringing miserable weather with it. Ali's birthday was in ten days, and all the plans were set for her party. Since her actual birthday was on a Thursday, her party wasn't until the following weekend. Kurt had been amazing planning everything, only leaving Blaine to decide the things they wanted to get her. Blaine had made a list of things he thought she would like, and was currently searching through his files trying to find it. He really needed to learn how to organize things as well as Kurt.<p>

Blaine decided to check Kurt's room, thinking he may have taken it in there at some point to get Kurt's approval. He walked in and started looking on top of the dresser when Kurt's design sketch pad caught his eye. It was laying on Kurt's bed, practically screaming at Blaine. Kurt was never shy about showing Blaine his sketches and asking his opinion on things, but Blaine felt that this was some sort of invasion of privacy. Still, it had been a while since Kurt showed him anything and Blaine couldn't help but be curious.

He sat on the bed and opened the pad to the first page, smiling. Kurt always started his drawings on the last page of his sketchpads and working his way forward, wanting his newer thigns to be closer to the front. The first few pages were nothing but the outlines of what Blaine assumed were dresses. It wasn't until he was about five pages in that he let out a little gasp.

There on the page, were about five dresses that were very clearly made for a little girl. They were gorgeous and he could instantly see Ali wearing every single one of them. The next page was filled with little boys clothing that matched the ones on the previous page. As he continued to flip pages, they drawings changed from dresses, to pant outfits, to shorts, to skirts. Each page of girl's designs was matched with a page of boys designs. They all took Blaine's breath away.

He got off the bed with the drawings, and went to the bathroom where Kurt was giving Ali a bath. He took a moment to smile at the pair, Ali splashing while Kurt laughed and shielded himself with a towel. Blaine went and sat on the closed toilet, reaching out to rub the back of Kurt's neck. "Kurt I don't want you to think I was snooping, but I just looked through these." He held out the sketchpad.

Kurt turned and raised an eyebrow, obviously not upset that Blaine had been looking through it. "Yeah? I know they aren't finished, but I was dressing Ali the other day and all these ideas for stuff she would look good in just popped in my head." He shrugged and Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, these are amazing. Seriously. I know I'm biased, but even if I wasn't head over heals in love with you I would think that. You should send these in somewhere." At Kurt's eyeroll, Blaine slid off his seat and sat behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and propping his head on his shoulder. "I'm serious babe. My semester is almost over, we've been looking into daycares nearby. You won't have to stay with Ali much longer. I know you love us, but I can tell you're going a little stir- crazy. You are so talented baby, and I don't want that to go to waste. As much as I'd like to keep you to myself, the rest of the world needs to see you shine. Please Kurt? Send out your resume again? I want you to be able to do what you love."

Kurt felt his eyes water a little bit, feeling his love for Blaine grow a little more. "But I love you and Ali." He turned his head a little and smiled at Blaine. "But you're probably right. I won't have anything to do when Ali is at daycare. I'm just...last time I applied to like, every design house in the city and didn't hear back from a single one. What if I'm-"

"You stop right there. Don't even say you aren't good enough. You're percect Kurt."

Kurt scoffed. "You said yourself, you're biased."

Blaine kissed a soft spot on Kurt's neck. "Shh. I may be biased, but that doesn't stop me from seeing the truth. You can do this baby. And you know I could help you because I know some people, but _I _know that you won't take my help. I know you'll do this on your own and when you become famous I better be the first to get your autograph. Mkay?" He kissed the spot on his neck again.

Kurt hummed and would pretty much do anything as long as Blaine kept kissing him there. "Blaine I-" The moment was interrupted by a squeal and a splash of water that hit both of them in the face. Blaine pulled back laughing, while Kurt wiped his face. Blaine placed another kiss in Kurt's hair and stood. "We'll talk later. I think someone else wants your attention. I meant it though Kurt. You're amazing. Any design company in New York would be lucky to have you. "

As he stood, Kurt looked up and smiled at him. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as it usually did when Kurt smiled at him like that. He didn't think it was possible to be anymore in love with Kurt Hummel, but he was proven wrong everyday.

* * *

><p>Ali's birthday came in a rush, but luckily Kurt had planned everything so well so there was no worrying. The day of her actual birthday was a pretty quiet day for them. Blaine still had class, so Kurt spent most of the day decorating the appartment in princess decorations (cliche yes, but still adorable). Kurt had even made Ali her own custom princess dress, waiting to surprise Blaine with it as well. Ali may still be too young to appreciate her clothes, but Kurt was squealing rather loudly when he put it on her. She looked simply adorable.<p>

Blaine thought so too. The moment he got back from his classes, he started squealing just as loudly as Kurt had done, then they had this weird squeal-based conversation that both would deny ever happening.

Since she would be getting her own mini cake at her party, they decided to just let her have some ice cream as a birthday treat. They each gave her one of her presents, since she would be getting many more on Saturday, but she seemed more interested in the wrapping paper and boxes then the actual toy. It was actually a pretty perfect day in their opinions. They felt like a real family and it was...nice.

The day of her party though was much more stressful for Kurt. Burt and Carole had arrived the night before, and were staying the night at a hotel a few blocks away. Carole had fallen instantly in love with Ali and Blaine, and it was hard to get Burt away from Ali at the end of the night. What Kurt was most nervous for was meeting Blaine's father.

Blaine's father had finally found out the truth about Kurt and Blaine, and their move to a bigger apartment. To say he was displeased would be an understatement. Blaine had spent the better part of an hour on the phone, yelling with his father. It hadn't been a good night, and they were both shocked to hear he would still be coming to Ali's birthday party along with Blaine's mother. It would certainly be interesting to have Jerry Anderson and Burt Hummel in the same room.

To Kurt's suprise however, Tiffany Anderson arrived alone explaining that her husband had an urgent business trip he had to attend. Blaine wasn't surprised at all, he had heard that excuse far too many times in his life. He couldn't help but be a little relieved, knowing Ali's day would be drama free, but he also felt disgusted his father couldn't make it to his own granddaughters birthday just because he didn't approve of Blaine's lifestyle.

Blaine didn't have much time to think about his father before Kurt's friend Rachel Berry burst into the room, talking loudly and demanding the rooms attention. The Hummels, being used to this, smiled and walked forward to give her a big hug and catch up. The Andersons and Wes- who had arrived moments before Rachel- on the other hand, shared confused looks and shrunk to the background. Ali was curious though, and walked over to look up at Rachel curiously.

It was then that introductions were made, along with small talk. Kurt smiled around at everyone getting along so great when he felt an arm slide around his waist. Blaine leaned in close to whisper to Kurt, "this is amazing Kurt. Thank you."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head a little before calling the room to attention and saying it was time for Ali to open her presents. Everyone moved to the area where Kurt had chairs set up with all Ali's presents stacked in the middle. Since she was still so little, she didn't really respond to the presents unless they were in large bags, she just like tearing the tissue paper out.

Blaine was the one to unwrap most of the presents, and often gasped like the toys were for him, which they most likely would be. Kurt moved around, snapping photos of everyone and catching some hilarious faces from Blaine. Ali made out pretty well with her gifts, there were plenty of new toys which was good since she was starting to get bored with all her old ones.

After presents, it was time for cake. Blaine had wanted to go to a bakery, but Kurt insisted on making the baked goods. He made a large cake for the adults, and a little one for Ali, each were decorated in the princess theme. Since they knew she would make a mess, Blaine stripped Ali down to just her diaper and placed her in the highchair, forgoing the bib since it would do no good anyways.

Kurt brought out the cake as everyone started up a chorus of 'Happy Birthday', which Rachel took far too seriously, singing loudly above everyone else. Ali was very confused by what was happening and looked around curiously. After the song was over, Kurt placed the small cake in front of Ali then isntantly retreated to get his camera.

Ali eyed the cake curiously, then looked at Blaine then back to the cake. She reached out a tentative hand and grabbed some of the pink icing and smeared it into her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste of all the sugar, so she reached out and grabbed a huge chunk of cake and stuffing it in her mouth. Everyone laughed and cooed as she continued to stuff cake into her mouth. She was already a mess, her entire body was somehow covered in pink and purple frosting. After a while, Ali seemed to get tired of using her hands to feed herself, so she leaned forward and smushed her whole face into the crumbled up cake, causing everyone to roar with laughter.

Ali pulled up with a big smile, not quite sure what everyone was laughing about, but wanting to be in on the joke. Blaine decided it was time to intervene, seeing as she now had cake up her nose. He carefully picked her up, holding her away from his body, and hurried down to the bathroom, leaving a trail of cake crumbs in his wake.

Kurt was still laughing as he told everyone to help themselves to the cake in the kitchen while he cleaned up the mess Ali made. As he cleaned, Kurt realized this was exactly the life he never knew he wanted. He knew he had no claim to Ali, but she really was like a daughter to him, and he loved her very much. He suddenly pictured in his mind having more first birthdays with Blaine and other children. The vision startled him, but also gave him warm fuzzy feelings. He really could not wait to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.

Kurt quickly cleaned up, needing to see Blaine immediately and just hug him for a little while. He snuck away to the bathroom, where Blaine was still struggling to remove all the cake from Ali's hair. Kurt kneeled behind Blaine and melted his body against him, kissing the back of his neck. Blaine gave a peaceful hum and tilted his head back a little to rest on top of Kurt's. "Hey babe, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck again and whispered against his skin, "I can't wait to do this again with you. I know we haven't been together long, but God I want this forever. I just love you so much Blaine."

Blaine smiled and turned a little so he could glance at Kurt. "I love you too Kurt. I want it too. I want it all with you , forever."

Kurt smiled and was getting misty eyed as he leaned up to capture Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. They were only kissing mere seconds when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They both turned to see Wes leaning against the doorframe, smiling, "Gentlemen. Hate to interrupt, but the party is missing a very important birthday girl. You'll have time to be all lovey dovey later."

They all laughed and Blaine flicked some water at Wes, but missed due to the distance. Kurt reluctantly stood, bending over to place a kiss in Blaine's hair before walking out. Blaine joined about ten minutes later, along with Ali who was wearing another new dress made by Kurt.

After that it became very relaxed. Everyone sat and chatted over coffee, and Ali was thrilled by all these people being around but somehow always seemed to end up in Burt's lap. She had him wrapped around her tiny little finger. Kurt watched with a huge smile, never seeing this side of his dad before. Sure, Burt was always affectionate with him, but it was different with Ali and Kurt wondered if this was how Burt was when he was a baby.

Blaine had tried being a good host, but being surrounded by so much love and family often made him drift to Kurt's side and staying there. He would look around the room at all the different people and would feel his heart swell. Even if he had only just met Carole and Rachel, he couldn't help but feel affection toward them. Sure, Rachel was loud, but even that trait was endearing. Blaine had to keep catching himself though because there were many times where he had the strong urge to grab Kurt and kiss him sensless, which probably wouldn't be a good idea in front of their family.

At one point, Blaine found himself alone in the kitchen with his mother. He was smiling to himself as he arranged some crackers and various cheeses on a platter. Tiffany came up and brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling. "You are crazy for that boy aren't you?"

Blaine looked at his mother, smiling widely. "Yes mom. I'm gonna marry him someday." They smiled at each other, then Blaine sighed. "Mom? Dad didn't have a business trip did he?"

Tiffany's eyes widened and she gave her head a little shake. "I'm sorry darling. But it's probably for the best. Give him time to adjust, he'll come around."

Blaine felt his anger levels rising, he needed to get back out to Kurt. "I've been out since I was fifteen, he's had plenty of time to adjust. Excuse me." He practically ran from the room and to Kurt's side, grabbing his hand and holding on tight. Kurt looked at him, worried, and raised an eyebrow in question. Blaine just gave a tiny shake of the head, a signal they would talk later. Kurt just nodded and lifted their hands to place a small kiss on the back of Blaine's hand. Wes made a fake vomiting sound somewhere off to the side.

Ali's party had gone perfectly, thanks to Kurt and his awesome planning. There had been little games, and videos of Ali's first year of life that made most people cry, and food galore. It had all been spectacular and by the time everyone left that night, Blaine and Kurt were exhausted. Both were so tired that they collapsed in Blaine's bed, not caring about their rules for one night as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the party, Blaine was busy planning something special for Kurt. They had yet to be on an actual date, just the two of them. They usually always had Ali with them, but Blaine wanted a special night with the man he loved. Besides, the sexual tension had reached an all time high. They could hardly be in the same room without wanting to pounce on each other. Almost every night after Ali went to bed, Kurt would throw Blaine these heated looks that nearly had Blaine reduced to sobbing. Blaine was just stubborn enough to hold off on tearing off Kurt's clothes. He wanted it to be special, and not something in the heat of the moment. He was also feeling a little apprehensive about having their first time with Ali just a few doors down.<p>

So, a week before Christmas, Kurt was cleaning up after lunch while Blaine was back changing Ali's diaper. Kurt heard the front door open and someone yell loudly, "HONIES , I'M HOOOOME." Kurt was confused as he walked to the living room, spotting Wes with what appeared to be an overnight bag.

"Um, hi?"

Wes smiled and tossed his bag to the side. "Well hello to you too Kurt. Lovely to see you."

Kurt was very confused, "Um, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what exactly are you doing here? With a bag?"

Wes' smile somehow managed to get even bigger. "Well Kurt, your darling dapper gentleman has enlisted my help for the evening. He is taking you for a night out on the town. Just the two of you."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he was about to respond when Blaine came out, Ali following behind him. "Wes! Glad you could make it! You're early!"

Wes shrugged, "Well I figured Kurt may not take the new the best so I-"

Kurt stepped forward, interrupting. "Um what is going on? Blaine?"

Blaine, sensing Kurt's bitch glare, stood in front of Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "We're going out. Wes is going to watch Ali so we can spend the night in each other's company. Mr. Hummel, it would be an honor if you joined me for the evening. There will be dinner, and dancing, and a real broadway show."

Wes fake coughed the words, "And a swanky hotel room."

Blaine shot his friend a glare before smiling at Kurt, whose eyes were wide at Wes' words. "Kurt, I just want to take you on a date. Sure, the hotel room is a bit presumptuous, but I just want to spend the night with you alone. I already have a bag packed with all your mini skincare bottles and clothes. Please baby?"

A small smile spread across Kurt's face. "I never said no Blaine, no need to beg. I would love to spend the evening with you. Can I have, like, half an hour to get changed?"

Blaine's smile was huge as he reached up to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Thank you thank you! Of course you can. The show doesn't start for another two hours. I need to get changed too."

"May I ask what show we're seeing?"

"Of course not. It's a surprise. Meet you back out here in thirty?"

Kurt nodded and set off to his room, Blaine following behind and going to his. Wes stood there shaking his head at them both, then looked at Ali. "What do you say Ali? How 'bout a night with Uncle Wes?" Ali looked uniterested as he toddled away to get some toys.

Fourty-two minutes later, both Kurt and Blaine were dressed and ready to go. Blaine was giving Wes instructions on Ali's bed time while he hugged Ali to his chest. It would be his first night away from her since she had come to live with him. "Now Aligator, you be good for Wes. Kurt and I will be home in the morning. I love you baby girl."

Kurt had stepped forward and kissed Ali's forhead, saying goodby to her as well. Wes winked at them as they walked out of the apartment. Blaine wanted to quickly drop their bag off at the hotel, so they didn't have to carry it around all night. When they arrived in front of the hotel, Kurt looked at it a bit nervous, even though they weren't going in yet. He was waiting in the cab while Blaine ran inside to check in and drop off the bag.

Kurt knew he shouldn't be nervous, sex was one of the things he knew he was good at, but it was so much more different with Blaine. It wasn't just sex, it was them finally connecting on a deeper level. It wasn't about them just relieving some tension, it was about making the other person feel good. Maybe Kurt was putting more pressure on himself then needed, and he knew that when the time came, Blaine would be there for him completely.

Once Blaine came back out, they set off to the theater Kurt still having no clue what they were about to see. He shouldn't have been surprised when they pulled in front of the Gershwin Theater. He let out a little chuckle at a memory he had. "You know, me and Rachel broke in here the first time we came to New York."

Blaine paused as he was paying the cab driver. "You did what? How did that go?" Kurt laughed and told him all the details, Blaine eyes going wide when Kurt told him he got to sing on the stage.

They made it into the theater and found their seats, which were very good seats if Kurt was being honest. "Um Blaine? Exactly how much did you spend on these tickets?"

Blaine glared at his boyfriend. "You will not ask about prices of anything tonight, okay? Just...enjoy the night."

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Fine. Thank you Blaine, this is amazing."

They smiled at each other and chatted for a few more moments before the theater was filled and the show was starting. Kurt watched with awe, even though he's seen this more time than he can count. Blaine mostly watched Kurt, and scooted closer so he could hear Kurt singing quietly under his breath. Blaine would much rather listen to Kurt sing than any of those people on the stage.

After the show, Kurt talked excitedly about every single detail of the show. He didn't miss a thing, not even the tiny stage mishaps or when a costunme was sitting right. Blaine, having not watched much of the actual show, nodded along and pulled Kurt into a kiss when he couldn't take any more of his love for this man.

Kurt's next surprise came in the form of an Italian restaraunt he'd been talking about wanting to try for a while, but it was nearly impossible to get reservation. Blaine accepted that challenege and managed to get them reservations after nearly a week of bugging the management...and promising a pretty hefty tip. It really was a nice place, and one of the reasons reservations were so hard to come by was the fact the restaruant gave a free bottle of wine with the tables.

Kurt was a bit apprehensive once he saw the prices on the menu, but after another glare from Blaine, and a glass of wine, he decided to do what Blaine said and enjoy the night. It certainly wasn't hard once their food came. Kurt had never tasted anything so spectacular in his entire life.

The best part of dinner was when the waitress kept trying to flirt with Blaine. Blaine, ever the gentlemen, didn't know how to make it stop. Kurt was laughing behind his napkin until Blaine finally gave up and reached across the table to hold Kurt's hand. The look on the waitress' face was priceless.

They left the restaraunt laughing and a little tipsy from all the wine. They decided to take a walk through Central Park, even though it was a bit cold. They were feeling pleasantly warm from the alcohol and each others presence. A little ways into the park, there was a small crowd gathered around a group of people with guitars, playing slow romantic songs. Kurt looked to Blaine with a smirk, "You know, I was told there would be dancing on this date."

Blaine laughed and took a small step away, giving Kurt an elegant bow before reaching out his hand. "Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?"

Kurt giggled and placed his hand gently in Blaine's, "Why I thought you'd never ask." Blaine pulled him close, their intertwined hands held out to the side while his arm was around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's was resting across Blaine's shoulders. They brought their foreheads together and closed their eyes as they swayed to the music.

It was such a peaceful moment. It was as if it was only them and the music, everything else just fading to the background. There were no car horns honking, no laughter from the other people in the park, no sounds of dogs barking in the distance. It was just Kurt and Blaine and the music.

Sadly, the peacful moment was just that- a moment. The song ended and the crowd clapped. Kurt and Blaine stopped dancing but still held each other close. Blaine tilted his head and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, whispering against them, "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and whispered back, "I love you too." They shared another sweet kiss then pulled away to smile at each other. Blaine reached up and caressed Kurt's cheek, making Kurt shiver. Whether it was from the cold or Blaine's touch, he wasn't sure, but either way they both knew it was time to go back to the hotel. Blaine looped his arm through Kurt's and they walked together back towards the hotel, Blaine slipping a nice large tip into the muscians money hat.

They made it back to the hotel in no time at all and they both stared up at the building as if it were the most fascinating structure in all of New York. Blaine turned to Kurt and squeezed his hand. "We don't have to do anything Kurt. I meant what I said earlier, I just want a night with you."

Kurt looked away from the building and into Blaine's eyes. "And if I want to do something?" Blaine's pulse quickened and he started pulling Kurt inside, suddenly in a hurry to get to their room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wes was barely keeping his eyes open as he gave Ali her food. Blaine had said she usually slept until about seven, but not today. Six a.m. was the time she decided to get up. Wes had tried for the past hour to get her to go back to sleep, but she was up and ready to start her day. It was his fault for staying up until after two watching some crappy horror movie, and he was certainly paying for it now. He'd already downed two cups of coffee, but still felt like passing out on the table.<p>

Wes heard the front door open and immediatly perked up. He certainly hadn't expected them to be home this early. Kurt and Blaine came into view, clutching each other as if their lives depended on it and looking even more deliriously in love. Wes smiled at them and studied them closely.

Blaine looked at his friend, confused, "Wes? Everything okay?"

Wes nodded and tilted his head a little. "Oh yeah, I'm just trying to figure out which one of you-"

"-Wes I will give you an extra fifty dollars if you do not finish that sentence." Wes laughed and Kurt blushed, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. Then the Papa Blaine questions started about Ali, and Wes really wished he didn't love his friends so much, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Eeep! Last one before the epilogue! I sorta forget to mention in the last chapter, the absence of Finn. In my head, him and Rachel don't stay together and so he stays in Ohio. In case anyone was wondering, I had someone ask about it. Again, 100000000 thank you's to everyone reading for being to flawlessly amazing! This chapter has much larger time jumps! _

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be on fast forward after that. If the boys thought it was hard before keeping their hands off each other, it was nothing compared to how they were after their first time. It was like, once the door to intimacy was opened, they just couldn't get enough. If they hadn't had Ali around, there was no doubt they would have spent weeks in bed together.<p>

They made it work though. They stuck to their agreement of not getting too carried away in front of Ali, and they never did. Even when Kurt would pull Blaine around the corner to give him a heated kiss, or when Blaine would sit behind Kurt and place kisses on his neck, they never let themselves get too worked up.

Kurt and Blaine were somehow even more in love. They could both feel it with every fiber of their beings, and it was obvious to anyone who came in contact with the two men. Kurt had finally made the move down the hall to Blaine's room, and every morning they both woke up with huge smiles at being the first thing they saw upon waking up.

A week after the New Year, Kurt had finally heard back from a design house he had sent his resume to. He was ecstatic to hear they wanted to interview him after loving his portfolio. Dawson House was fairly new, but had been creating a lot of buzz recently in the fashion industry. The company wanted to expand it's products, adding a children's line of clothing. So, after seeing Kurt's work not only on the children's designs but the men's and women's as well, they knew he would be something amazing to have.

The day of Kurt's interview, he was a nervous mess. Blaine had already taken Ali to daycare, but was skipping his classes to help calm his boyfriend's nerves. Blaine was a bit calmer now that he was a little more used to having Ali in daycare, but at first he was a mess. After he had called the daycare every half hour, finally one of the workers gave him a very strong talking to and put his mind at rest that Ali would be perfectly fine. So now that Blaine was calm, he could focus on Kurt.

Kurt was pacing their room in his boxers and throwing clothes out randomly from their closet, yelling about how nothing was good enough. Blaine watched for a little while, knowing it was best not to interrupt Kurt in the middle of a rant. Then Kurt plopped face first onto the bed with a frustrated groan, and Blaine knew this was his signal to step in. He rubbed his hand soothingly along Kurt's bare back and laid down next to him, trying to coax Kurt into showing his face.

"Kurt baby, you know you're the most well dressed man in all of New York right? You could literally wear a garbage bag and they would be begging you to mass produce them. You're going to nail this interview, and they will all be grovelling at your feet."

Kurt mumbled something into the bed, and Blaine made a questioning noise having not understood what he said. Kurt turned his face to Blaine's and sighed. "I said, you're biased. They're going to take one look at me, laugh, and throw me out the door."

Blaine shook his head and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose. "I'm not going to deny I'm biased, but Kurt you need to stop being so hard on yourself. I wish I could make you see how amazing you are, because it leaves me in awe sometimes. You're going to walk into that interview and make everyone fall in love with you in a second. Now come on," Blaine sat up and smacked Kurt lightly on the butt, "get up. Get dressed. Then go show Dawson House the amazing Kurt Hummel."

Kurt groaned and reluctantly got up, facing Blaine when he finally stood. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on his shoulders. "I love you Kurt. You can do this, I promise you. You can wear one of my bowties for good luck." He pulled back and winked at Kurt.

That made Kurt smile and shake his head at his ridiculously adorable boyfriend. "You're such a dork. And I don't know what I'd do without you. I may actually take you up on that though. So it's like you're there with me when you're actually not."

Kurt swore Blaine's smile could light all of New York. "Stop making me fall more in love with you."

Kurt smiled and shook his head a little before pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Never."

They shared a few more chaste kisses before Kurt really needed to start getting ready. He planned an entire fabulous outfit around one of Blaine's favorite bowties, his hair was as immaculate as usual, and Blaine swore he was radiating confidence. If Kurt didn't have somewhere very important to be, he would probably push him against the wall and make Kurt realize just how gorgeous he was.

Instead, he gave Kurt another kiss and wished him luck. Kurt walked out of the apartment with his head held high, even if he was feeling extremely nervous. He got in a cab and rattled off the address he was given, then spent the entire ride biting his lip and tapping his foot nervously.

When the cab pulled in front of the building, Kurt lost his breath. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize the address. The building they were sitting in front of was the same building Lawrence's dad worked in. The only reason Kurt knew this was because Kurt wanted to surprise Lawrence one time by taking him to a restaurant across the street. Once they had gotten to there though, Lawrence started freaking out, talking about how his dad worked in the building across the street and how they had to leave immediately before anyone saw.

Kurt distractedly paid his cab driver and got out, staring up at the tall building nervously. It wasn't like Lawrence's dad would recognize him, but what if Lawrence was here for some reason. Kurt took a deep calming breath and went inside. The lobby was pretty empty considering it was ten o'clock in the morning, so he found the elevators quickly enough. He got in behind two business women and pressed the floor number he needed. The women seemed to not even notice Kurt was in the elevator, even though he was standing right in front of them.

One started immediately gossiping, the words making Kurt's entire body freeze up. "Oh my god Jackie, did you hear about what happened to Mr. Prescott's son?" _Mr. Prescott. _That was Lawrence's father. Kurt didn't even dare to move and inch. What happened to Mr. Prescott's son?

The other lady gasped a little, "no I didn't! What happened?"

Kurt felt paralyzed as he waited to hear what happened. The first lady spoke again. "Well, apparently Mr. Prescott showed up at his place one day to see him screwing another man. Apparently he's a queer."

Kurt's eyes widened and he waited for more details. The second lady gasped again and all but shouted, "you're kidding! What did Prescott do?"

"Nobody knows. Apparently it wasn't pretty though. There's been talk that he disowned him. Serves him right for being a low life fa-"

Luckily the elevator dinged for Kurt's floor. Kurt stepped out in a daze. He felt a little angry at the women's obvious homophobia, but couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at Lawrence finally outed. He really would never wish that on anyone, but Lawrence was a special case. He didn't deserve the privileged life he lived.

Kurt smiled to himself and finally took in his surroundings. The office he was in was very simply decorated, but still maintained a professional look. It was rather small, and it was clear that mainly business took place here. He walked over to the receptionist and gave his name. The girl was super friendly as she led him down a small hall, offering him every kind of beverage under the sun. She knocked on an office door and was called in.

Kurt followed after and looked around the small office. It was modernly decorated with bright pops of yellow all through the room. It was clearly an office, but gave off the feel of being in someone's home. A boy stood up from the desk with a big smile. He couldn't be any older than Kurt, he was rather short with soft looking curly red-brown hair, greenish blue eyes and freckles on his nose. His smile was warm as he stood to greet Kurt, reaching out his hand.

"Kurt! Thank you so much for coming! I'm Reed Dawson! So nice to meet you!"

His enthusiasm was infectious, causing Kurt to smile widely. "Thank you for having me! It's a pleasure meeting you as well."

Reed gestured for Kurt to sit, and sat in the seat next to his instead of at his desk. Kurt knew he was being interviewed, but it really felt like he was just having a friendly conversation with an old friend. Him and Reed hit it off instantly. Kurt learned that Reed was indeed younger than him, but was very determined to have his own fashion house. He also learned that Reed was gay and had been with his boyfriend since he was sixteen. The whole interview was going great in Kurt's opinion and he was pretty sure he got the job.

Back at the apartment, Blaine was nervously pacing. Kurt had been gone almost three hours now and had yet to text Blaine. Blaine thought that either the interview had gone extremely well and Kurt was still there, or it hadn't gone well and Kurt was somewhere wallowing. Blaine wasn't doubting Kurt's ability, but as the hours went on he was getting more anxious.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kurt came barreling in with a huge smile, well that was a good sign. He instantly spotted Blaine and launched himself at him. Blaine caught him, laughing, and spun him around once. "I'm assuming the big smile and attack hug means it went well?"

Kurt pulled back and started bouncing on his feet. "Yes! Blaine I had the most amazing day! You would not believe what happened!" So Kurt told him everything from what he heard about Lawrence, to his interview, to the job offer. He could hardly contain himself as he told Blaine how much they were offering to pay him. "And you know what Blaine? It's time for _me_ to take _you _on a date. They're giving me a sign on bonus and everything! Only downside is that their actual studio is Brooklyn so that commute won't be fun. But it's totally worth it! Blaine! I finally have a job! In fashion design!"

Blaine too was feeling ecstatic. Between hearing about Lawrence's downfall and Kurt's amazing job offer, plus seeing how blissfully happy Kurt was, it was just all too much for Blaine. He pulled Kurt in for a kiss that didn't last too long because he was smiling so much. "I'm so proud of you babe. I told you you could do it. Now the world gets to see the amazing Kurt Hummel! Your boss sounds great. We should have him and his partner over for dinner sometime. I wouldn't mind saying thank you."

Kurt nodded and agreed then hugged Blaine again just because he was feeling so damn happy. Then he started tugging Blaine back towards their room in an unspoken agreement that they needed to celebrate. Besides, they still had two more hours before they needed to pick up Ali from daycare. It was best to use their alone time wisely.

* * *

><p>The excitement of Kurt's new job was still there a month later. After his first, rather large, paycheck he went crazy buying things for Blaine and Ali. He knew Blaine didn't expect him too, but Kurt felt like he had to pay him back in someway after supporting Kurt for almost six months. Kurt and Reed had struck up a really close friendship, so it hardly even felt like working to him.<p>

Kurt's happiness was infectious to Blaine. He walked around with a big smile on his face and falling in love with Kurt even more somehow. That's what led him into the Blue Nile jewelry store after class one day. He didn't care they had only been dating a few months. There was nothing in his life he was more certain of, he was going to marry Kurt Hummel.

He didn't have a big plan of marriage proposal, knowing that when the time came he would just know and he would do it. Blaine was big on the feeling of a moment. He never did something if the moment felt wrong. He really hadn't even actively planned on coming to the jewelry store, he saw it and just knew it was time to go inside.

He was instantly greeted by a woman with a gorgeous smile. "Hey there! How can I help you?"

Blaine looked around for a moment and could just sense he had come to the right place. "Hi. I'm looking for an engagement ring?"

The lady smiled widely and walked from behind the counter, holding out her hand for Blaine to shake. "Congratulations on this decision. I'm Layla and I would love to help you pick out the perfect ring if you'd like, but I totally understand if you want to look alone. Over here we have a wonderful selection of rings." She led him over to women's engagement rings.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head a little. "These are lovely, but not what I'm looking for. I need a ring for my boyfriend."

Layla smacked her forehead and smiled. "Silly me, I should have asked. Ignore these and follow me this way where we have an even better selection of rings." Blaine liked this woman. She was friendly and didn't even bat an eye at the mention of him being gay.

She asked Blaine to tell her all about Kurt, which was probably a bad idea since he would probably go on for hours. As he talked about his perfect man, she smiled and awwed and kept the questions coming. After Blaine finally stopped talking about Kurt's perfection, Layla went to work grabbing out rings she thought fit Kurt's personality.

She laid four rings out for Blaine inspection and the enormity of what he was doing finally hit him. Each ring was more perfect than the last. He could see Kurt wearing each and every single one of them, and that's the part that took his breath away. He could close his eyes and see Kurt having a ring on his finger. A ring that showed Blaine's love and devotion. It gave him chills to think about finally sliding that ring on Kurt's finger.

Blaine smiled at the rings and studied each closely, while Layla gave him the details of each. He honestly didn't care about price if he thought it would be the perfect ring for Kurt. He decided on what he thought was the perfect choice. It was a white gold band, with a row of black diamonds going horizontally around the entire band. He loved the idea of the black diamond because it was something different. Just like Kurt, but in the best way possible. Plus it would go with any outfit Kurt wore, so that was a bonus as well.

Happy with his choice, Blaine bought the ring, having to guess Kurt's ring size and knowing they could resize it later if needed. He knew he should probably feel nervous, but he didn't. It wasn't like he was going to immediately rush home and popped the question. He said a cheerful goodbye to Layla with a promise he'd come back, with Kurt, to hopefully pick out his own ring.

Blaine left the store with a smile, the ring carefully hidden in his school bag. He couldn't wait for the moment to present itself so he could ask Kurt to be his forever.

* * *

><p>The moment didn't come for another three months. It was the middle of May, just after Kurt's birthday. Kurt was busy chopping vegetables while Blaine sat on the counter behind him. Ali was in the other room walking around. She just learned how to say the word 'kitty' so she was walking around calling everything kitty. Kurt was telling some story about something that happened at work.<p>

Blaine was feeling so peaceful and it struck him that he never wanted this to change. He wanted every night to be like this. Kurt and him talking about their day over dinner, Ali growing up and learning new things. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for.

Blaine smiled and took the ring out of his pocket. He'd taken to carrying it around out of it's box, wanting to be prepared in case the moment arrived. Kurt had finished his story and was chopping the veggies in silence. Blaine smiled at the ring then at the back of Kurt's head.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah babe?" Kurt didn't even look around at him.

Blaine placed the ring in his palm and held it out, knowing Kurt would turn around soon. "I was just wondering. What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

Kurt gave a little chuckle and turned around to make some sarcastic comment to Blaine's cheesy line. The retort died on his lips as he saw what was in Blaine's hand. His eyes widened and he looked up to Blaine's eyes. "B-Blaine...what is that?"

Blaine slid off the counter and stood in front of Kurt, holding the ring up between his fingers. "This Kurt, is a promise. It's my promise to you that I will always love you and cherish you and be devoted to you. It's my promise that no matter what happens, I will love more each and every day. It's my promise that you will be happy for the rest of your life. It's my promise, if you'll have it. Kurt, I love more than I ever thought was possible. I want to spend every day of forever and after with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt didn't know when it happened, but there were tears streaming down his face as he listened to Blaine's speech. He couldn't even process what words were in this moment so he gave a shaky nod and a teary smile. Blaine's smile lit up his face as he lifted Kurt's left hand, kissing his ring finger before sliding the ring on it. Kurt took a moment to admire the ring, it really was perfect. Then he let out a yell of happiness and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, giving a constant stream of "I love you I love you! I can't wait to marry you! Oh my gosh Blaine! I love you I love you I love you!"

All the noise attracted Ali, who walked in to investigate what was going on. Both men yelled and made to grab her up, but she squealed and turned to run away. Blaine chased after and scooped her up just as Kurt joined him and hugged her in between them. Blaine kissed her forehead. "Uncle Blaine is gonna marry Mr. Kurt, what do you say about that?"

Ali paused in her squirming to look at them then yelled, "Kitty!"

Blaine and Kurt laughed and set her down. Kurt kissed Blaine soundly then ran off to what used to be his room but was now a guest bedroom slash office. He yelled something about Skyping with his dad. Blaine smiled fondly after him thinking, _I can't wait to marry that man._

* * *

><p>The first week after Blaine proposed was a constant stream of pure entertainment. After Kurt and Blaine told Burt and Carole over Skype, Kurt seemed to call every single contact in his phone. Soon, Kurt's phone would be ringing every five minutes with people screaming excitedly on the line.<p>

The best was when they went out though. No matter where they went; dinner, shopping, the park, Kurt always told everyone they came in contact that they were getting married. Blaine thought it was adorable.

They had already went back to the jewelry store to pick out Blaine's ring. Once Blaine explained to Kurt why he chose the black diamonds, Kurt teared up and insisted on getting Blaine one to match. The one Kurt picked out was very similar to his own. It was platinum, and had a band of black diamonds that went all around too, except Blaine's diamonds were by the edge of the ring, instead of the middle.

Once Kurt had the honor of sliding the ring on Blaine's finger, he held their hands out together and smiled at how perfect they looked side by side, just like him and Blaine. Kurt, naturally, took over all the planning but was more then happy to allow Blaine to help. They set a date for next May, wanting Ali to be a little older so she could be the flower girl and have some concept of what was going on.

It also worked out great since Blaine only had one semester left of school. Blaine still hadn't decided what he really wanted to do. He always thought he wanted to be a teacher, and he still does, but he had taken a music production class last semester and really liked the idea of producing music too.

He knew when the time came to make a decision, Kurt would be there to help him. Kurt was always there to help him, and would continue to be there for the rest of their lives. Blaine was often caught smiling for no reason whenever he thought about the day he finally got to marry Kurt.

* * *

><p>The months flew by and suddenly it was Ali's second birthday. Blaine could not believe how big she was getting already. It seems like she had only just come to live with him, and now she was walking and talking. Her party this year was void of family, since they would be going to Ohio for Christmas this year. There was an abundance of Ali's friends from daycare though.<p>

They had been nervous about how some of the parents may react to their relationship, but everyone was fine with them. Many offering heartfelt congratulations on their upcoming wedding. The party was held at a Chuck E. Cheese so the kids could run and play. Ali had a blast and by the time they left, she was passed out in Blaine's arms.

A few weeks later, and they were on a plane back to Ohio. Blaine's mom decided to throw them an engagement party since most of their families and friends would be home for the Holidays.

It was being held at the country club Blaine's parents were a part of, though Blaine would have much rather had it at their home. He wondered if his father would even bother showing up. Once he learned of Blaine's engagement, he went on a 'business trip' for a whole month.

The plane ride was rough, and scared Ali a lot, but they finally landed in Columbus. Burt, Carole and Finn were expected to pick them up. Blaine was excited because a) he loved Burt and Carole and b) he had yet to meet Finn face to face. They had skyped with him countless times, but never actually met.

Ali was refusing to walk, and insisted on being held by Kurt. They both wished they had brought along her stroller. She clung to Kurt, Blaine carrying all their carry-ons, and the three stumbled along through the airport towards the baggage claim.

Finn was the first to spot them, but Burt was the first to reach them, immediately grabbing Ali out of Kurt's arms. Burt had visited a couple time over the summer, claiming, "I'm getting older and want to see my son more," but he wasn't fooling anyone. They all knew he had a huge soft spot for Ali. Burt gave a throw-away hello to Kurt and Blaine while he hugged Ali.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "Nice to see you too dad." He rolled his eyes and properly introduced Finn and Blaine. Finn immediately gave Blaine a bear hug while Kurt and Carole laughed. Carole intervened and pulled Finn away, "okay, let's not break your future brother-in-law."

Blaine smiled and hugged Carole warmly. They chatted for a few more moments before Blaine went off to get their luggage. Burt was still in possession of Ali and would not give her up. Once Blaine had collected their bags and Ali's carseat (man it was a lot more expensive travelling with a baby) they all headed outside. Finn had driven separately so they would have room for everyone, and when they reached the parking lot, Kurt yelled and ran to a black Navigator shouting "my baby!"

Blaine huffed and followed after mumbling, "I thought I was your baby."

Only Carole heard him and she laughed then patted his cheek. "Blaine, meet Kurt's first love."

Blaine laughed and shook his head at his adorable fiance. Burt insisted on taking Ali with them in Carole's car, and Finn decided to ride with them so he could play with Ali in the backseat. Everyone fell instantly in love with that little girl.

That left Kurt and Blaine driving alone in Kurt's "baby". Blaine had been thinking of something recently, and decided it was probably a good time to talk to Kurt. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt glanced over with a small smile then turned back to the road, "yeah Blaine?"

"I've been thinking lately. Do you want to adopt Ali?"

Kurt's brow crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to become her legal guardian with me?"

Kurt felt his heart swell and started tearing up. He reached over and smacked Blaine on the arm. "Why they hell would you ask me that while I'm driving you jerk!"

Blaine laughed and caught Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry love. So? Would you like to?"

Kurt smiled sweetly over at Blaine. "It would be an honor. Again, terrible time because now all I want to do is kiss you."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's hand again, then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The rest of the drive was spent talking about wedding plans and their upcoming engagement party. The party was in two days, and two days before Christmas Eve. Blaine was constantly caught somewhere between being excited and terrified.

The day of the party arrived and Blaine started the morning feeling excited. He couldn't wait to show Kurt off to all his old Warbler friends. Kurt was having the same feeling about showing Blaine off to all the old New Directions members. He sorta wished he could find his old tormentors and laugh in their faces about how successful he was and show off the hunk he was marrying.

Blaine, Kurt and Ali were all dressed in Dawson House's latest designs. Ali was wearing a dress from the KH collection, one of Kurt's original sketches. When Kurt told his boss Reed about their upcoming wedding, Reed had insisted on dressing the entire wedding party, free of charge.

When they got to the country club, Kurt was suddenly feeling a bit out of place. Everything was so fancy and looked super expensive, and he just wasn't used to it. Blaine noticed his fiance's distressed and kissed him behind the ear, whispering , "breath love. You look wealthier then any person here."

Blaine was happy to see that none of his fathers friends were here, including his father. Tiffany had promised he would be coming, he was just running a little late. Amelia's family had come too, all fawning over Ali and talking about how much he looked like Cooper.

Kurt and Blaine never left each other's sides as they introduced each other to everyone they knew. At one point his hand flew out and captured Kurt's and squeezed hard. Kurt looked around at him, confused, but Blaine only had eyes for the man that just walked in. Blaine's father was here. Kurt followed his line of vision and could only assume he was looking at his future father-in-law.

The resemblance was pretty uncanny. The dark hair and thick eyebrows, the honey colored eyes, the only difference being the height. Clearly Blaine got his mother's height. Kurt tugged Blaine's arm to get his attention. "Blaine, baby, is that your dad?"

Blaine turned his head slowly to look at Kurt and gave him a small nod. Jerry had seemed to have spotted them, as he was making his way over. Blaine tensed and wanted to tell Kurt to go somewhere, anywhere, just so he didn't have to witness what was sure to come. It was too late, his father was standing in front of them, giving a displeased look at their joined hands.

"Son, I'm only here because your mother wants me to be and to make sure Alison is doing well."

Blaine nodded, "Yes, sir."

Kurt was a bit taken aback by Blaine's shift in behavior. He'd never seen his fiance act like this before. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He wasn't afraid of Blaine's dad. He stood a little taller and put on a friendly smile. "Hi Mr. Anderson, I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's fiance."

Jerry looked over Kurt, as if just now noticing him. He ignored Kurt's introduction and turned back to Blaine. "I want you to know Blaine, I don't support this. He's probably just after your trust fund. And I damn well hope you won't be asking your mother and I for any money. This party is ridiculous enough as it is."

Blaine dropped his head, feeling the hurt and rejection wash over him. Kurt on the other hand only felt anger. "With all due respect _sir_ I make more than enough money to pay for my own wedding and support myself and Blaine. And if you want to be a part of Ali's life after today, you better start accepting the fact that your son is marrying a man."

Jerry finally seemed to pay attention to Kurt and he too stood taller. "Listen here boy. What thinks you have the right deciding if I get to be a part of my granddaughters life. Is this some kind of sick thing? Are you the woman in this relationship and you think you have some sort of claim over Alison. You are just a sick fa-"

"HEY!"

The shout made the entire room freeze. Burt Hummel was charging at Jerry Anderson, looking more angry than Kurt had ever seen him. "How dare you talk to my sons that way." Blaine's head snapped up at the plural 'son'. Did Burt really think of him like that? Burt held his hand out, Jerry did not shake it. "Congressman Hummel, though I prefer small business owner. You think you're better then everyone because you've got some money? I hate to break it to you pal, but that's not how things work anymore. Let me tell you something, Blaine here is one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. And how he grew up to be so kind and caring after being raised by you is beyond me, but I'll give the credit to your lovely wife. You are a sad excuse of a father and human being. If you ever took the time to even get to know your son, you would see how amazing he is, and just how much he's in love with my boy. You mess with them, you're messing with me too, and everyone else in the room as well."

You could here a pin drop. It was silent. Everyone was staring at the two men, except Blaine who had returned his gaze to the floor. Jerry looked around at all the people staring at him and Burt continued. "Yeah, they're looking. Better get on outta here before things get worse or your reputation starts to crumble. If Ali is important to you in any way, then start acting like a proper father because I sure as hell won't let you see her until you do, and I'm sure Kurt won't either." Kurt smiled at his dad.

Jerry seemed to realize he was in a bad situation and swiftly walked away. Once the doors slammed behind him, the room was still silent. Burt looked around at everyone and tried for a smile, "Well! Aren't we suppose to be celebrating these two boys?"

It was as if someone turned the volume up. Instantly there was chatter and people throwing various looks their way. Kurt mouthed a thank you to his dad and pulled Blaine away and out onto the deck, which was covered in snow. Blaine still hadn't lifted his head and shuffled along after Kurt. Kurt used both his hands on the side of Blaine's face to force him to look up.

"Blaine baby, talk to me."

There were tears in Blaine's eyes as he stared at the man he loved, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't want you to have to go through that. I'm just so sorry." He stepped forward and wound himself tightly around Kurt, who held on just as tight.

"Shh Blaine it's okay. I've handle far worse before. You have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong."

Blaine was almost at the point of sobbing. "I just don't know what I did so wrong to make him hate me so much."

Kurt felt his heart breaking. He rubbed Blaine's back and made soft hushing noises. "He's just an ignorant old fool. Like my dad said Blaine, you're amazing and anyone that doesn't see that is just dumb. You heard what my dad said didn't you? He called you his son." Blaine nodded weakly on Kurt's shoulder so Kurt continued, "We don't need him baby. And Ali certainly doesn't need that kind of poison in her life. What we need is each other. The three of us, and someday more little us'. This is our family Blaine and we'll never let our kids be anything like him okay?"

Blaine nodded again and couldn't seem to stop the tears. First he was crying about his father, but now it was because Kurt was talking about their future kids and Blaine was just so happy at the thought of a little Kurt running around. Kurt pulled back and took Blaine's face in his hands again and started kissing each tear away.

From inside, most of the guests were watching the two boys and wondering how on earth Jerry Anderson didn't see how beautiful their love was.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>_The epilogue will probably end up being pretty long, so look for it in the next couple weeks! In case you wanna see, here are the rings the boys picked out. Remove spaces obviously_

_Kurt's:_

_http: / /www .polyvore. com /cgi/img-thing?. out=jpg&size=l&tid= 55068549_

_Blaine's:_

_http: /www .roxburyjewelry. com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/i mage//r/2/r2865. jpg_


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:** _Welp, here it is. I'll save the long note for after the story. If anyone wants to see visuals for the wedding, I'll be posting a page on my tumblr with pictures. It's myownworldtoescape . tumblr . com and there will be a tag at the top that says WYIYD, click that on viola. Anyways, enjoy! _

* * *

><p>The New Year came in a rush, and with it Blaine now had to decide on a career choice. Him and Kurt had talked about it during Blaine's finals, and decided they would just see what was availble for jobs once the New Year started. Blaine had been searching and found a music teaching position open. There was one problem though, so he immediately went to Kurt.<p>

"Hey babe. I found a teaching position open, they're looking for a music and choir teacher."

Kurt smiled and set down the color swatch he was working with. "Blaine that's great! Where at?"

It was then that Blaine heaved a sigh. "Cliffside New Jersey."

"And that's where exactly?"

"It's about a thirty minute drive from here. Without traffic."

Kurt smiled a little, "And is that a problem?"

"Well. No? Yes? I don't know. That's kind of a long commute. I mean, someone needs to be able to pick Ali up from daycare, and if I'm coming all the way from Jersey, it will be late by the time I get home. And I know your schedule gets a little crazy too sometimes and-"

"Blaine. Stop talking." Blaine made a point of shutting his mouth before Kurt continued. "Did you think we'd stay here and you would have to commute? It would obviously make more sense to move there. I can work from home sometimes, and the city isn't that far away."

"But Kurt, you love the city."

Kurt smiled and stood to stand in front of his fiance. "Yes, but I love you two more. Way more. Besides, the city is no place to raise children."

Blaine still got a little thrill whenever Kurt mentioned kids in the plural. "Okay. I'll send in my resume I guess and if I get it we'll look at houses after the wedding."

"Blaine that's stupid. The wedding isn't until May, what are we going to do until then? If they want you, then we'll go look at some houses."

"Kurt! We can't plan a wedding and buy a house at the same time. We can't afford that. And! We've been really amicable planning the wedding, adding the stress of buying a house on top of that, we'll be tearing at each other's throats. I don't want that. Plus you have the new line coming out soon. It's too much stress. "

"We're getting ahead of ourselves here. Apply for the job first, and we can decide on this later. And when you get the job we will go house hunting and if we ever start to argue really bad, we'll stop, go in separate rooms, remember how much we love each other, then go apologize and work everything out. Okay? We can get through anything as long as we remember how much in love we are, remember that."

Blaine's gave Kurt his signature heart-eyes and leaned up for a kiss. "I love you so much Kurt. I wouldn't be able to make any kind of decision if I didn't have you."

So, Blaine applied for the teaching job and, not surprisingly, got it. Kurt took a Friday off work so they could go house hunting while Ali was in daycare. Kurt had worked closely with their Realtor, telling him the exact things they were looking for in a house. The Realtor narrowed it down to four options in their price range. The first two were atrocious, the third was decent, and the fourth was way out of their price range. Which of course meant, that Kurt fell completely in love with it.

Blaine glared at the Realtor, who obviously planned this wanting a higher commission and knowing Kurt would love it. Kurt was literally skipping around the house. Skipping. Kurt only did that when he was super duper excited about something. Once the tour was over, Kurt turned to Blaine with a big smile and tears in his eyes.

"Blaine. We have to get it. It's perfect!"

Blaine sighed and glared once more at the Realtor before politely asking for a moment to talk to Kurt alone. The guy nodded and left, Blaine waited to hear the front door close before returning his attention to his future husband. "Kurt, we can't afford this."

Kurt looked like someone kicked his puppy. "Yes we can Blaine. You worry too much. Blaine it is perfect! It has four bedrooms! That's one for Ali, an office for us to share, and another room for our next child! And! It has a backyard. An actual yard, Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head, he wasn't going to let Kurt bribe him with talks of more kids. "Baby, I know you love it. I do too, but we have to realistic here. With the wedding and me not starting work until after Spring Break." Kurt pouted at him and narrowed his eyes. "Oh don't you dare Kurt Hummel. You know I've built up an immunity to puppy eyes!"

Kurt smiled instead. He smiled _that _smile. Blaine's favorite smile and he knew he was lost. Kurt walked to the kitchen counter, pulling Blaine along behind. He rubbed his hand over the surface then leaned his face down to it. "But Blaine, look at how pretty this kitchen is." Then he gave Blaine puppy eyes with _that _smile.

Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. I'm not going to win this one am I?"

Kurt continued smiling and shook his head a little. He stood straight and pulled Blaine close by his belt loops so they were standing mere inches apart. "How long do you think the Realtor will give us before he comes back."

Blaine leaned back to stare at Kurt, his mouth hanging open a little. "Kurt Hummel are you trying to bribe me with sex?"

Kurt smirked and moved in closer, lowering his voice and nearly killing Blaine, "Maybe. Is it working?"

Blaine threw his head back and let out a frustrated groan. "Uggh fine! Yes!"

"Yes it's working or yes we can get it?"

"Yes to both!"

Kurt started bouncing a little, causing Blaine to look back at him. "Really? We can get it?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at how happy Kurt looks. "Yes baby. We can get it."

Kurt let out a squeal that could probably be heard by dogs everywhere and started kissing every inch of Blaine face. Each kiss was punctuated by a sentence. "Thank you Blaine! I love you! Oh my gosh you won't regret this! I love you so much!" Then Kurt tore away, running out to the Realtor.

Blaine was left behind laughing and shaking his head. Someday he would learn to say no to Kurt Hummel. It was not this day.

* * *

><p>The day of their wedding came in a rush. The planning had mostly gone well, except for that time when Kurt had to redo every single detail only months before the wedding. Ali had recently discovered her independence, and therefore insisted on wearing nothing but a blue dress (her favorite color). Unfortunately blue did not go at all with Kurt's original theme of green and purple.<p>

Nothing could stop Kurt Hummel though. He immediately re-arranged the entire wedding to work around Ali's blue dress. She had recently fallen in love with Disney Princesses and wanted her dress to look like Belle's yellow dress, but blue. So Reed begrudgingly made it for her. Kurt and Blaine decided to not have a wedding party, just two best men, Finn and Wes.

Kurt had initially been worried about Reed being able to make a tux for Finn, but after meeting Reed's now husband, his worries went out the door. Reed's partner was a tall, bulking Bulgarian that was bigger than even Finn, but just as big of a teddy bear.

Everything had fallen perfectly into place. The ballroom they were getting married in, and also having their reception looked amazing. Kurt ended up using a blue that was a few shades lighter than Ali's dress, with ivory and grey accents. It was finished off with crystal fixtures, faerie lights, and ivory linen draped up the ceiling. The room smelled of fresh white roses and hydrangeas.

Blaine was on his side of the ballroom, in a little room with Wes and Ali. Ali was busy twirling around in her dress. She turned and smiled at Blaine. "Unle Blaine. I pretty?"

Blaine was busy tying his tie, but bent down to Ali's level. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Ali smiled some more, looking so much like Cooper, "we show unle 'urt?" She was having difficulty pronouncing 'c' and 'k' words still.

Blaine shook his head a little. "I can't sweetie. But I can have Grandpa Burt come take you to Kurt."

Ali's brow furrowed. "Why?" That was her favorite question.

"Because it's a surprise. Remember what we practiced last night when we were here? I can't see Uncle Kurt until after you throw all your pretty flowers."

"Why?"

Blaine was saved from what he knew to be 'why' after 'why' after 'why' by Burt coming in the room. "How's my other boy doing?"

"Ganpa Burt!" Ali flew towards Burt, who scooped her up with a laugh and kiss on the cheek. "Well don't you look pretty."

Blaine was more at ease just by having someone that resemble Kurt nearby. He knew once he saw Kurt for himself he would be completely at ease. He wasn't nervous at all, just excited and anxious. Time seemed to not be moving at all and he just wanted to marry Kurt already!

Burt clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "How you doing kid?"

Blaine smiled and resumed tying his tie. "Good. I just wish it were three 'o clock. How is he?"

Burt chuckled and patted Blaine's cheek. "He's fine."

Blaine didn't know why, but that made him panic. "Fine? Just fine. He's not like. Second guessing is he? I mean I would totally understand, he meets super interesting people all the time and I don't know what he sees in a lowly high school music teacher I just want him to be happy ya know and just because it's today doesn't mean he can't back out I would totally understand if-"

Blaine was cut off by Wes slapping him across the face. Blaine blinked in surprise for a moment then shook his head a little. "Thanks man. I needed that."

Wes and Burt laughed. "That's what I'm here for. That's probably the longest run-on sentence you've ever uttered. I'm appalled Mr. Anderson soon to be Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine smiled and heard his phone ding from inside his bag. Somehow, he already knew who it would be from. Sure enough, it was a text from Kurt :

_I'm going rogue. This doesn't count in the whole seeing-each-other-before-the-wedding thing does it? I don't think it does because you can't actually see me. Doesn't change the fact I had to wrestle this phone out of Rachel's hands. She's stronger than she looks btw. Anyways. I can't wait to marry you. Does it feel like time is going slower to you? Xx_

Blaine laughed out loud, feeling even more foolish for his freak out. He sent a text back, saying how he couldn't wait either and yes time was moving too slow. Burt took Ali over to see Kurt, while him and Wes finished getting ready. Blaine loved his suit. It was his first time seeing it. Reed would not let him see it before because he didn't want Kurt to know what it looked like, wanting everything to be a complete surprise when they saw each other, and Reed knew Blaine would end up spilling to Kurt. His tux was extremely well tailored, showing off his slim waist and broad shoulders. The color was a bit of a surprise, a light grey with a blue and red straight tie. He even had practice sessions with Reed on how to style his hair. The curls were tamed back and Blaine couldn't help but feel like a 50's greaser.

Blaine was just tying up his shoes when there was a knock on the door. Wes answered and Jerry Anderson stepped in. Blaine froze and stood. He couldn't do this today. This was wedding for crying out loud, he didn't want to fight with his father. Wes had planned on staying, not wanting to leave Blaine alone, but with a warning look from Jerry, he left the room with an apologetic smile.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his middle like he usually did when he was uncomfortable. "Dad. Didn't think you'd be coming today. If you're here to tell me what I'm doing is wrong, then you can just leave. I don't wanna hear it today."

Jerry cleared his throat, looking just as uncomfortable as Blaine. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Clearing his throat again, he held out his hand. "I don't know how this kind of stuff works, but here. Didn't know if you needed something old or blue or whatever."

Blaine tentatively reached out and took the box. When he opened it, he saw it was Cooper's class ring from Dalton, complete with a blue stone. Blaine blinked at the token, then up at his father. "I don't...Dad?"

Jerry shuffled his feet, then slowly reached out, patted Blaine on the shoulder once, then left the room without saying anything. Blaine was left standing holding the box, his jaw dropped and his eyes filling with tears. Sure it wasn't some heart to heart talk, but it was progress. It was a peace offering.

Blaine wasn't really sure what happened after that, but suddenly time seemed to lurch forward. And finally, FINALLY, it was time for him to marry the man of his dreams Everything had a dream like quality after that. It felt like he was floating and everything around him was hazy. The only thing that came in clear focus was Kurt.

Amazing, beautiful, perfect Kurt. As soon as Blaine saw him, his legs seemed to start moving faster, and he swore he saw Kurt's doing the same. Kurt always looked stunning, but he was literally glowing right now. His dark, fitted suit showed off his long limbs impeccably. The shiny material making his flawless skin look even more luminescent.

They met somewhere in the middle, like they were suppose to, but neither were paying attention. They stopped about a foot in front of each other and just stared. Each took in how perfect the other looked with a sort of awed fascination. It felt like hours that they stood there staring, before their officiant delicately cleared her throat, reminding them there was business to attend to. They needed to become husbands.

If either had been asked what was said by their officiant, or who else was in the room, neither would be able to answer. They were both lost in their own little world of stolen glances, small smiles, and flashbacks about how this day finally came together. Their vows were said, and luckily they wrote their own and had rehearsed the speeches privately for months now, otherwise they would have been in trouble in this moment. Then the officiant said the word and that was it. They were husbands.

Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

* * *

><p>"You're absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, it's not too late to cancel the appointment."<p>

"Blaine, if you ask me that one more time I swear I will shave your head while you sleep."

Blaine snapped his jaw shut, but Kurt wasn't fooled. He counted to five in his head before Blaine started up again. "But you're absolutely sure?"

Kurt calmly set down the magazine he was reading to look at his husband. "Are you sure you want to? You keep asking me when I've known that I want this for the past three years. So tell me what you're- ALISON MARIE YOU GET OFF THE COFFEE TABLE THIS INSTANT- what you're really nervous about."

Blaine glanced back at Ali, who was pouting as she climbed off the table, then turned back to Kurt. "I'm just...what if they tell us we can't adopt?"

"Why would they tell us that? Blaine, we have lots of money, like too much so the kid would be well off there. We've raised Ali, we're both upstanding citizens, we both have stable jobs, we just built a rather large home...do I need to keep listing how perfect we are?"

Blaine gave a little smile and reached over for Kurt's hand. "You're right. I just am afraid they'll tell us no. I just don't want to get my hopes up and have them crushed."

Kurt gave Blaine a sweet smile and lifted his hand to kiss. "Don't worry babe, Kurt Anderson-Hummel doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Blaine smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. They smiled against each other's lips, waiting for what was to happen next. Sure enough, Ali climbed up on the couch and wiggled her way in between Kurt and Blaine, then looked up at them expectantly. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other then both cried out at the same time, "ALI SANDWICH!" They both bent down and blew loud raspberries on each of Ali's cheeks, making her laugh and squeal and pretend to want to get away.

Once they all settled and stopped laughing, Ali looked at Blaine, then Kurt and said very seriously, "Uncle Kurt wins." She then slide off the couch and walked away to go do something else, leaving Kurt to do a little victory dance while laughing at Blaine. They never knew what Ali meant, but after every Ali Sandwich she would declare a winner.

The next morning, they dropped Ali off at pre-school and went to go meet with an adoption agency. They had wanted to adopt sooner, but Dawson House had become really popular and they were in high demand. Kurt was always busy and he didn't want to not be a huge part of their next child's life, he already felt bad about being absent for a lot of Ali's time. Everything had settled now though, Kurt had more people working under him, and did a lot of his work from home nowadays, so it was finally time for more kids.

Blaine was worried the age difference between Ali and their new baby would be too much, since she was already five, but then he remember the age difference between him and Cooper and it didn't seem as significant anymore.

They had both decided they wanted a surrogate, which led to many arguments about who's sperm they would use. In the end, they decided to use a cocktail from both of them and use the surprise route. Blaine was a little sad, he just wanted a little Kurt running around.

Their meeting went surprisingly well. They both knew what they were in store for, having been researching it for the past three years. It would be a long process, but would be so worth it in the end.

After their screening process to prove they would be fit parents, and really Ali helped moved that process along, they would just need to wait for a surrogate that matched their requirements. They did have many requirements so it should be easy. They wanted someone that somewhat resembled Kurt or Blaine; eye color or hair color, someone with a good medical history too, and obviously someone that wouldn't mind being a surrogate for a gay couple.

A few months after their screening, they were sent a bunch of files with possible matches. Blaine stared at the pile, knowing that someone in there would be having their baby. It seemed like a momentous occasion, and he felt really intimidated by a bunch of papers suddenly.

Since Kurt was cooking dinner, Blaine decided he would look through them first. With a deep breath, he opened the first folder and began reading. He was about four folders in, and starting on the fifth folder when he looked at the picture of the girl with a confused look. He went back to the previous file, opened it, then looked back and forth between the too. He gasped as he stood up, taking the two files with him and practically running down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Kurt! Baby! I just had an either brilliant or stupid idea and I need you to agree with me or slap me."

Kurt looked up from whatever he was stirring and blinked at Blaine, who was wearing his excited puppy face. "Um...okay? What is it?"

Blaine walked over to Kurt, kissed him on the cheek quick then jumped to sit on the counter. "Okay, so we got our matches in today right? Well I was just skimming through them when I noticed these two." He set each opened file on his knees for Kurt to look at.

Kurt looked at them briefly for a moment, then back up at Blaine. "Okay? I'm still not getting it."

Blaine kicked his feet a little. "Kurt! They're twins! Look!" He did, then looked up at Blaine like he'd gone crazy, so Blaine continued. "Okay, hear me out here. How many arguments would you say we've had over who's man juice we're using?"

"Man juice? Really Blaine?"

"Shush. So listen. What if we each like, take a twin, then we both get little versions of ourselves running around! And! They would look like each other too. They would look like each other and us! And they would technically be related."

Kurt blinked again and set down his spoon. "Yes Blaine. They would be cousins. Doesn't that seem weird to you. They'd both be calling us dad, but they would be cousins. We would be the weirdest family ever."

Blaine shrugged. "We're already the weirdest family ever. Two gay guys raising their niece. Besides, who cares if we're weird? It's our family."

Kurt sighed, looking a bit skeptical. "I don't know Blaine. I just don't want them to grow up and get made fun of. And do you really want to have two babies at the same time?"

Blaine looked down at his lap and shrugged a shoulder. "You say all the time how we have too much money."

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin up with a finger. "I'm not talking about money babe, I'm talking about the stress."

"We could do it. You know we could baby. Just look at the files. One twin has blue eyes, one has hazel eyes. Their hair color is almost exactly like yours. We could have kids that look like both of us, just like straight couples get to have."

Kurt felt his heart break a little at the sadness in Blaine's voice. "How about we talk to our agent about this, having a meeting with these two and see what they think? But babe, don't get your hopes up on this."

Blaine smiled a little, though his eyes were a little sad still. "You would do it though? If they all said yes, you would?"

"I would do anything for you Blaine."

So, they scheduled a meeting with everyone so they could talk out whether this was a good idea or not. The meeting with the twins- Nicole and Natasha- went great, Blaine and Kurt fell in love with them instantly. Sure, the situation itself was maybe a little unusual, but after meeting with the twins, both Kurt and Blaine and wanted to do this. The twins agreed. Of course they talked with Ali too, to make sure she would be okay with having two babies around. She was excited and couldn't wait to be a big sister.

They planned everything perfectly so that the babies would arrive during the summer, when Blaine had off. His teaching job had been going amazingly, and he couldn't believe he actually enjoyed working with a bunch of teenagers. He was also amazed that teens these days really did not care if someone was gay. Sure there were those very few kids who would pick on the gay kid, but it was becoming more and more rare.

Kurt and Blaine were thrilled with their decision to have the 'twins' as they called them. Their due dates were in the same week, so they would be roughly the same age, and it was just easier calling them twins. Kurt had been a maniac getting the nursery ready. All four of them, Kurt, Blaine and the mothers, decided not to find out the sex of their babies, wanting to be surprised.

The time flew by, and nine months later, the got a phone call at four in the morning. One of their babies was on the way, Nicole. They both jumped out of bed, and raced to get their clothes on. Blaine called their neighbor over, who had previously agreed to watch Ali once the time came for them to go to the hospital. Within twenty minutes, they were leaving the house, with promises to their neighbor that they would call as soon as he or she arrived.

Kurt and Blaine could hardly contain themselves in the car, both would randomly burst into excited squeals or giggles or exclamations that they were having a baby. Once at the hospital, they rushed through the doors and to the desk. After being given directions, they all but sprinted through the hallways, reaching the room were Nicole was.

They arrived just in time. The doctors were already getting ready to send Nicole into the operating room. Blaine had a moment of panic, wondering why they needed to be in an operating room before it was explained to him that it was common and was just in case there were any complications.

Blaine and Kurt were forced into medical scrubs so they could watch the birth of their child. Biologically it was Blaine's, but that didn't matter to either of them. Natasha arrived just as they were wheeling Nicole into the other room, but she was forced to wait into the waiting room.

The birth went faster than Blaine had expected. Kurt stood up by Nicole, holding her hand and not really caring to watch her vagina. Blaine had stood fascinated as he watched his child being born. Moments later the doctor let out a shout of "it's a boy!" as a loud cry filled the room.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with tears in their eyes. A son, they had a son. As was custom, Nicole got to hold him first, but she soon passed him off to Blaine. Blaine couldn't hold back the tears as he held his son. Kurt stood behind Blaine, hooking his head on his shoulder and stared down at the beautiful boy.

Kale Braxton Anderson-Hummel was born.

Natasha went into labor two days later. It was during the afternoon, so Kurt, Blaine and Ali were already at the hospital. Her labor wasn't as quick as her sisters though. She was in labor for sixteen hours. Kurt sat by her side the whole time, thanking whatever possible god there was that he was a boy.

After a grueling day, Natasha was finally ready to begin pushing and the whole process started over. Kurt made himself watch this time, but it was only for a moment because it was just too much blood for him to see. He stood behind Blaine, who was once again fascinated by the whole process. A few pushes later and a loud cry filled the room. They barley heard the doctor yell "it's a girl!" Blaine spun around and hugged Kurt, crying into his scrubs.

Chloe Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was born.

The babies were perfect. Kale already had a full head of dark hair, Chloe was completely bald. It was still too early to tell what color their eyes would be, but it didn't matter to them. Their babies were here.

* * *

><p>It's a year later when Blaine gets the question he's been dreading the past six years. He had just picked Ali up from school, Kurt was picking up the twins from daycare. Ali was sitting in her booster seat with her head down. Blaine knew something was wrong when she wasn't talking, usually she would talk nonstop the whole way home about what she learned at school.<p>

Blaine glanced in his rearview mirror. "You okay Aligator?"

Ali gave a dramatic sigh. "Uncle Blaine?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"How come I call you Uncle Blaine?"

Blaine felt a lump form in his throat. This was not a conversation he wanted to have in the car. "Ali, I want to talk to you about this, but not in the car okay baby? Can I ask what brought this on?"

Ali nodded, though Blaine didn't see it. "Well today at school, we were talking about what our daddies did. I told them what you and Uncle Kurt did and then at recess Kayden said that I was dumb for calling you uncle and then he told me God didn't love me because I don't have a mommy."

Blaine was close to tears. He pulled the car over, knowing he couldn't bear to make Ali wait. He got out and opened Ali's door. She looked confused, but unbuckled herself and hopped out. Blaine walked over to a small park and sat down on a bench, patted the spot next to him for Ali to hop up.

"Uncle Blaine, what are we doing?"

Blaine sighed, collecting his thoughts. "I didn't want to wait until we got home. First off Alicat, don't listen to what little Kayden says. You're not dumb and God does love you. Lots of little boys and girls don't have mommies, and there's nothing wrong with that. Now baby girl, the reason you call me Uncle Blaine is because I'm your uncle." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Ali, when you were a baby, your mom and dad got into a car accident. Do you know what I mean by that Ali?"

The little girl nodded. "Uh huh. They got hurt?"

Blaine gave a little nod. "Yes baby, they died. Remember when we talked about dying after your fishie died?"

She nodded again, looking sad. "So my mommy and daddy died like my fishie?"

Blaine nodded, figuring it was the best answer. "Your daddy was my brother, so you came to live with me."

Ali nodded again, looking far too contemplative for a six year old. Blaine picked her up and put her in his lap. "Alison, I know I may not be your real father, but I think of you as my daughter. Just like Chloe is my daughter, and Kale is my son. I will leave you the decision, but if you want to call me and Kurt daddy, you can. "

Ali looked even more thoughtful then shook her head. "No. I like calling you Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt. But can I still call Chloe and Kale brother and sister?"

Blaine smiled and kissed her hair. "Of course baby girl, as long as I can still call you Aligator."

She thought for a moment, then added, "I think everyone else needs a name too."

* * *

><p>Ten years later and Blaine is anxiously pacing along the bottom of the stairs. The twins are down the hall in the living room, fighting over some video game. But Blaine was tuning them out. The moment he had been waiting for had arrived.<p>

Ali was walking down the stairs, Kurt following closely behind, shooting his husband a warning look. Blaine didn't see it though, having only eyes for Ali. He shook his head vigorously. "Nope. Absolutely not."

Ali was sixteen and about to go on her first date. Blaine was not okay with this. In all honesty, Ali looked gorgeous. Her normally curly, bushy hair was flat ironed to perfection, the small amount of makeup she had on was flawless, and Kurt had helped her get dressed so she looked amazing. Too amazing.

Blaine was still shaking his head as Ali rolled her eyes. "Nope. What about that nice sweater I got you for your birthday?"

Ali rolled her eyes again. "Uncle Blaine, that was a sweatshirt. And it's July."

"So?"

"Uncle Kurt! Can you control your husband!"

Kurt laughed and patted her shoulder. "What your dear uncle means to say is that you look lovely."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling. "I was a teenage boy once too ya know. I know they want."

Ali glared at him, a glare she clearly learned from Kurt. "And I told you that he's a nice boy. He's gentlemanly. And I also told you that I'm not just going throw myself around. Besides, you were a gay teenager, it's different."

"And what does your date think about you having two dads?" They used the term dad in these occasions, since it was just more simple that way.

Ali put her hands on her hips, definitely something she picked up from Kurt. "He's totally fine with it. Times are different now Uncle Blaine. That kind of stuff doesn't bother people anymore."

Kurt was about to intervene when the doorbell rang, making them all jump. Blaine moved to open it, but Kurt stopped him. "Blaine. Let Ali."

Ali shot Kurt a thankful look and went to answer the door. Blaine was still grumbling with his arms across his chest. Kurt laughed and rubbed small circles in his back. "Would you relax already? Our girl is smart, she won't let anything happen. Go easy on the poor boy, he's probably terrified. Remember how scared you were to meet my dad?"

Blaine shot his husband a glare for being reasonable. He just wanted to be grumpy, was that too much to ask? A few moments later, Ali came back with a rather tall boy following timidly behind her. Ali was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Unlce Blaine and Kurt, this is Tyler."

Tyler stepped forward and held his hand out to Blaine. "Hello sir, nice to meet you."

Blaine looked at Tyler's hand then up and the boy, narrowing his eyes but not moving. Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and shook Tyler's hand. "Hello Tyler, nice to meet you too. Please excuse my husband, who seems to have forgotten his manners. I'm Kurt. Those flowers are beautiful." Kurt shot a glare over his shoulder at Blaine.

Blaine wasn't scared of Kurt...okay so maybe he was a little, but he would deal with that later. He stepped around his husband and shook Tyler's hand, trying to make it as firm as he could. He skipped the pleasantries. "Where are you taking Ali?"

Ali groaned and rolled her eyes. Tyler put on a charming smile. "Well sir, I'm taking her to dinner at that new Italian restaurant, my uncle owns it. Then I thought we could catch a movie, maybe go get some ice cream after?" He looked to Ali, who was smiling.

"And you're going to respect her?"

Tyler nodded earnestly. "Of course sir. Ali's a great girl, I would hate to ruin our friendship by being disrespectful."

Blaine was going to interrogate further when the twins came charging through. Kale ran in first, his long messy curls sticking up everywhere. Chloe chased after him, her long chestnut hair flying behind her. She was holding her finger out towards Kale and was letting out a spectacularly loud battle cry. Kale started shouting as he darted around all the people in the room, "She's trying to put a booger on me!"

Chloe laughed and shouted back, "I told him it has lots of protein! I'm just concerned for his health!"

Tyler stood there in shock, Ali was hiding behind her hands, Blaine was glaring at Tyler, and Kurt was laughing. He put on his best dad voice and shouted above all the other shouts. "Chloe! Leave your brother alone and go wash your hands. You're too old to be picking your nose. Kale. Living room. Blaine, go to your room!"

Sadly, the loudest whine in the room came from Blaine. "What! What did I do!"

As Kale and Chloe left the room, Kurt stood glaring at his husband. "For being rude." He turned to Tyler, who still looked a bit in shock. "Welcome to the crazy house!" He was the only one that laughed.

Ali finally came out from behind her hands. "Can we please go now?"

Kurt answered, "yes" the same time Blaine answered, "no."

Ali pleaded with Kurt, "Uncle Kurt, please tell Uncle Blaine to stop."

"Blaine. Tell Ali to have fun on her date."

Blaine grumbled some more then sighed. "Tyler, you take care of my little girl. If I hear you harm her in any way I'll-"

"Blaine!"

"-fine. Aligator, have fun. Be back by nine."

Ali stomped, a trait taken from Blaine. "Uncle Blaine!"

"Blaine shut up. Ali, be home by ten thirty and call if you're going to be even a second late. You know Blaine will be pacing. Tyler, it was lovely meeting you. Ignore my husband, he's harmless."

"Hey!"

"Say goodbye Blaine."

Ali stepped forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Love you Uncle Blaine. I'll be good, I promise. Bye Uncle Kurt."

Tyler said his farewells too, and the couple left, closing the door gently behind them. Blaine stood there staring, eyes starting to water. Kurt noticed and chuckled. "Blaine, she's going to be fine."

Blaine sniffled and shuffled towards Kurt, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. "I know, I just. They're growing up so fast and I just..."

"Awww. You're adorable."

Blaine glanced up with a pout. "But I'm not harmless am I? I can be intimidating right?"

Kurt laughed and kissed his husband softly on the lips. Chloe chose that moment to walk by and made a fake vomiting noise. "Ewwww." They heard her run into the living room, yelling to her brother. "Kale! They were kissing again. You win! That's five for the day and it's only six o' clock! I need to start guessing higher."

* * *

><p>"He still in there?"<p>

"Yeah. Won't let me in."

"Can I?"

"Be my guest."

There was a light knock followed by, "Uncle Blaine? Can I come in please?"

A pause then the sound of a door being unlocked. Ali opened the door slowly, poking her head in to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed, holding something in his hands and looking down. She took another step, setting her robe and cap on a chair, then sat next to Blaine.

"Is that...a baby shoe?"

Blaine nodded and sniffled. "Yours. Found it."

Ali laughed and put an arm around Blaine's shoulder, leaning into his side. "Found it, or went looking for it?"

Blaine shrugged a shoulder but didn't say anything. "Uncle Blaine, you can't sulk all day. Today is going to happen whether you like it or not."

"No. I won't allow it. You're not allowed to graduate. You're not allowed to grow up anymore."

Ali rubbed her hand across Blaine's shoulder. "I know they say the first kid is the hardest, but you gotta let go. I'm going to school in the city, so I won't be far. I can come home every weekend if you want. Plus, Chloe is going through changes and will need a guiding female hand. No offense to you and Kurt, but I'm still traumatized by our first bra shopping experience."

That made Blaine chuckle. "Luckily you were always smarter than me and Kurt."

Ali laughed, "Thank God for that."

Blaine finally looked up and smiled at Ali. "I just can't believe this day has come. I feel like I only just got you, and now you're all grown up. Is it selfish I feel like we didn't get enough time?"

Ali smiled and shook her head. "It's not selfish at all. We're really close Uncle Blaine, I get that you're sad I won't be here everyday. I'm sad too. But this is all just part of life. I love the life you and Uncle Kurt gave me. I love the time we've had. I know I wasn't the best kid when the twins came along, but I know how hard you and Kurt tried to not make me feel left out. You two have been the best parents, I couldn't imagine my life being any other way. We have the craziest family I've ever seen, and I love everything about it. My mom and dad would have been proud of you, I just know it."

Blaine was crying gently and wiped a few tears away. "They'd be proud of you too baby girl. I can't give you the big speech just yet because then we'd never leave the house and Kurt would have our heads."

Sure enough, they could hear Kurt down the hall, yelling at Chloe to put her clothes on. Then again, it was always a challenge to get Chloe into clothes that weren't baggy and had holes everywhere. Ali and Blaine laughed, Blaine's turning into more of a sniffle. Ali rested her head on his shoulder again and started singing softly:

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Ali and hugged her tight, letting the tears fall onto her shoulder. They broke apart when they heard a soft throat clearing. Kale was sanding in the door, hair gelled and bow tie in place. "Daddy are you okay?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, opening his arms for his son. Kale was always concerned for other people, and loved affection even though he was a thirteen year old boy. Kale walked in and half sat on Blaine's knee. "I'm okay Kalecake. Just gonna miss your sister when she leaves."

Kale nodded. "I'm gonna miss her too, but dad says if you're not out of this room in five minutes then he's going to show everyone at the party the video of you losing your guys' sing off."

Blaine chuckled and hugged Ali and Kale closer. Just then, Chloe walked in having clearly been defeated by Kurt. She was wearing nice jeans and a blouse, her hair was actually combed and pulled into an elegant bun. She plopped on the other side of Ali, and rested against her side.

Blaine reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "You okay Chloebear?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "don't call me that daddy."

"No way. Everyone in this family gets a nickname. Ali still lets me call her Aligator. And Kale, do you mind being called Kalecake."

Kale just shrugged a shoulder, not wanting to disagree with his sister, but actually liking the nickname. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "That's because Kale is a big baby!"

Kale stood up and glared. "Am not!"

Chloe stood too. "Are too!"

"You're just trying to act mean because you don't want to admit you'll miss Ali too!"

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

Kurt walked in the room. Everyone froze. Kurt surveyed the stand off between his two kids, then Ali and Blaine who were still cuddling. "Your daddy is right Chloebear, everyone gets a nickname. Stop picking on your brother. Now can we please all leave this room? We're going to be late."

Blaine pouted and clutched Ali tighter while reaching out and pulling Kale back on his lap. "But Kurt we're having family cuddle time."

Chloe's eyes widened and she tried to sprint from the room, but Kurt caught her and dragged her over to everyone else. He shoved her in the middle and closed the circle, his arms around Kale and Ali while Chloe was trapped between everyone. Finally she gave in and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist. She liked to act tough, but she loved her family and loved family cuddles.

The little family stood there hugging each other, knowing that no matter where they went in the world, they would always have moments like this.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

****_Gotta say, I'm kind sad to see this end :( Seriously thank you so so soooo much to everyone that read. I'm still blown away by all you amazing people. My biggest thank you goes to my amazing BFF **remuswolfylupin** because without her, I would have never posted this. Also because she's just awesome and everyone should go read her stories. I have two more fics planned out in my head. The next one is going to be A LOT of fun. It will probably be a while before I get it posted, but I will probably start posting it sometime next month. Thank you again so so much for reading! 3 3 -Brittany_


End file.
